BitterSweet Motivations
by Dragon Chyld
Summary: Sophia X Albel Come, sit around the campfire and allow me to tell you a story. A story of heroism, bravery, romance and complications. Find out what’s in store for a young lass and a reluctant swordsman.
1. Close Encounters

Title: Bitter-Sweet Motivations

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Description: Yet another pairing with Sophia and Albel. Warning, future chapters may contain a triangle.

Oh man, I can't believe I'm here again. I got a little push to do another story, and some encouragement from another story (which made me a little mad at first but after a while motivated me). I know there's a flux of these stories but I thought: what the heck…why not. If you want to blame anyone, blame Kay. She told me "If I were you, I would write another one in response." I think she writes better, but she has her own stories to finish so that left the task to me. She did read this through for me, but she tends to doubt her proof reading skills. She did point out a few things to me so – THANKS KAY!

Warning: Yes, the characters will be a little OC. Just thought I would warn you.

Dialog – "Bah"

Thoughts – '_Bah_'

Flashbacks are italicized

Actions wrote in past tense

Dreams wrote in present tense

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 1: Close Encounters

You've all heard the tale of the heroes who saved us all. The story of heroism and bravery. Now if you will, allow me to explain how much that event changed the life of a once timid girl.

Let me see. Where to begin this story? You see, I am merely the story teller and can only tell you of the things I was told. I guess I should start with that fateful night. Yes, I believe that is were it all began.

Our heroes had been through thick and thin. Battle after battle. For this night, they are aboard a space vessel. The Aquaelie. A planet called Styx was their destination. It was aboard this vessel a girl was desperately trying to sleep.

She was young. Only 17 years old to be exact. And still very much a child in some ways. She had led the life of a scientist's daughter. In the lap of luxury, if you will. There was no want in her household. If she desired something, her parents were quick to oblige.

On the other hand, she was quick to give. She never knew what it was like to be without and therefore was fast to give to those who did not have. She never thought about running out of something. She never considered that one day she would be the one in need.

Most would see her as stuck up. This, however, was not the case. She was just firmly planted in her morals and beliefs. Yet, in this she was also naive. The thoughts of doing harm to another were foreign too her. Well, at least they were at one time…but more on that a little later.

Her name was Sophia and for almost the entire trip, it had been her goal to become invisible. She wanted so much to wake from the nightmare her life had become. She felt suddenly robbed of her innocence. Her future melted before her eyes.

Her mind twisted and turned that night. Images of her time as a prisoner at the hands of the Vendeeni flooded her. After all she had been through, she found freedom. But freedom came at the price of watching her dear uncle die and her childhood friend become a stranger.

Then her life had been turned upside down. The images she had held so dearly too became distant. She was torn from who she thought she was and thrust into a cold reality of what she was. She had been altered, tampered with, and therefore felt incomplete.

She had tossed and turned for hours. Sleep eluded her and she finally gave up on rest. She got up from the bed and changed into her new uniform. The sight of it depressed her. She liked pink and purple, but it did not fit her emotions within.

After she was dressed, she took a quick glance at the remnants of her sleep attempt. The sheets were askew and the pillow thrown to the side. It was a wreck. Normally, she would have set to the task of making the bed. But her heart was not in it and she left the room. The bed remained untouched.

She took a quick look down the hall. No one but the night shift was up at such a late hour. She had traveled the corridors at this indecent hour before and knew that she would be lucky if she ran into one, maybe two others at the most.

She started to make her way to the cafeteria when a small, almost inaudible, cry caught her attention. She leaned against the wall, searching for the noise as she walked. She had just stopped in front of a door when the sounds were issued again. The sounds were coming from the room within.

Sophia took a deep breath and entered the room. Usually, she wouldn't be so bold, but it sounded as if someone might need help.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now, let me leave you with a small wonderment on what is in store for our young lass as I introduce the other half of this tale. For every day there must be a night. For every up a down and every right a left.

He wrestles with his inner demons. Every hour of every day is spent trapped in his personal prison of solitude. He shuts out all but the thoughts he wields. His attempt to better himself physically is nothing more then an attempt to hide what is inside.

Fear.

He watches as the flames leap and lick at his face. He is surrounded. There is no way out from the entanglement of the burning. He turns only to confront another wall of fire. His breath grows short. His hair is stuck to his face, plastered by sweat and tears.

He cries softly. His voice can barely make a whisper as this throat tightens. So, Death had come and mercy was short on forgiveness. He went slack, waiting patiently for Death to take him in her embrace.

Then her hand reaches for him. Her fiery touch caresses his face, wiping his tears. She calls his name…so sweetly, so much like a mother soothing a child. He reaches up and takes her hand in his. If Death wanted him then so be it…no…he was stubborn.

He grabs Death's hand and grips it hard. She gasps. He pulled in response, pulling her from the flames and to him. He would not let Death embrace him, but in turn embrace Death. If he were to die then it would be on his own terms.

He closes his eyes. Watching from behind his lids, he sees the flicker of flames dissolve. The heat surrounding him disperses. His skin began to cool. This was something he knew well. His dream of horror was over and he was slowly returning to the world away from sleep.

Knowing the worst was over, he opened his eyes. It was not until he saw Death during his awakening, did his fear return. Big eyes the shades of soft emeralds met his own. The face of his lady Death faded, leaving behind one less maleficent.

"Albel? Y-you're hurting me." She spoke softly.

He released his grip. "What are you doing here, fool?"

"I…err…was on my way to the cafeteria and heard you. Sounded like you were having a nightmare."

He sat up and frowned at her. "You should learn to mind your own."

Sophia bowed as she backed away from the bed. "Oh, sorry." She turned quickly and left the room.

"Insolent wench," he spoke to the freshly closed door.

Now, you might say that his ways toward her were cold. For that he was – cold. To everyone and everything he kept a distance. But we all know that the mind is a complex tool. There's a line that separates the conscious mind from the unconscious mind. And some times, thoughts cross that line unannounced to us.

Needless to say, our young swordsman was in such a dilemma.

The girl stood against all he personified himself to be. She was always tucked in a corner and when confronted she always smiled. No one could be happy all the time and why she insisted on seeming that way was beyond his understanding.

What surprised him was that she had actually ventured into his room in a futile attempt to 'save' him from a dream. Everyone knew well enough to leave him alone. Did she really think he needed her help?

He got out of the bed and quickly put his shirt on. He was going to confront her and let her know that he was not an object for pity. He was going to tell her exactly what was on his mind.

Albel Nox didn't need help from anyone.

And that was the event that led to their first personal encounter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now we travel to the cafeteria. Only minutes after their brief exchange of words, the two will collide again.

She sat at the sat table she had the night before. It was a corner table with a window. She could gaze out into space or scan the whole room, depending on where she looked. She sipped her coffee, looking into the blank vastness of the space beyond the glass.

She thought back to the encounter earlier. When she had first entered his room, she didn't know who was inside. Then she saw him and immediately recalled the conversation she had had with Fayt.

_"Just stay clear of him and you'll be okay."_

_"Really, Fayt. Is he really that bad?"_

_"Well, sort of."_

_"If he's so bad then why did you allow him to stay?"_

_"It's a long story, Sophia. Just don't get too close. You are just too…well let's just say your personalities don't mix. Just stick to talking to Mirage, Maria or Cliff."_

But she didn't talk to anyone...not really. They were nice enough but she found it hard.

Cliff was: first off a guy, and second off all but twenty years older then her. He was okay and she didn't mind him around...but he just wasn't the type of person she could talk to. Maria was nice and all, but too serious and just too busy to talk. She never seemed to slow down at all. Mirage hardly ever spoke. The reason Sophia didn't want to talk to Mirage was because she was the only one who had asked any questions when they first met. She asked about her time with the Vendeeni. Sophia knew she was being nice and concerned but those were things she didn't want to talk about. Just knowing that someone cared enough to ask was enough.

But Albel, well he was an enigma. She'd never known anyone like him. He was so hard on himself and in turn distant to others.

'_Must be lonely,'_ she thought. _'No one really talks to him and they pretty much don't acknowledge him when we travel. Only Fayt seems to be able to get some form of reaction from him.'_

When the group would hold a meeting, Sophia usually stayed by Fayt's side. Though she didn't speak and no one really paid her much attention, she got more acknowledgement then Albel. Friendly acknowledgement anyway. No one in the group did (or could) ignore Albel. But they never went out of their way to talk to him either. He never seemed to mind. If he talked at all it was usually to Fayt.

"Every one needs friends, don't they?" she spoke quietly.

"Bah."

She jumped, nearly spilling hot coffee on herself. She was shocked to see Albel seated on the other side of the table.

Calming herself, she forced a small smile as she carefully balancing her drink on the table. "Hello."

"Humph," he snarled. He sat leaned back in his chair. His arms crossed and his eyes fixed on her.

Now, allow me to explain a small detail about the lass. She was shy and not use to confrontation. During her stay with the Vendeeni she had been able to break away from this shell to a certain extent. She had to in order to survive the whole ordeal. But Albel was a friend of Fayt's. She hated the idea of looking bad in Fayt's eyes more then anything. Therefore, she was intimidated by the man before her.

Her fingers fumbled with the cup in front of her. She was at a loss as to what to say to him, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you doing here so late?" She managed to sound civil.

"I could ask you the same."

She lifted her cup. Frantically not knowing how to deal with the situation, she took a few long sips; hoping her would be the first to break the silence.

He didn't and she had no choice but to return the empty cup to its resting place.

"Well…" she spoke looking into her empty cup. Then it came to her. The distraction she desperately needed to break the tension. "Oh, I'm out."

She stood up slowly. His eyes followed her in a cold stare. "I'll be right back. I need more coffee." She took a step back. He didn't protest.

He continued to watch her as she took another step back. "You want some while I'm up?"

He didn't answer. Something inside her told her she should have expected such a response. Walking slowly, she moved to the kitchen. She was careful with every movement as his eyes weighed on her.

With little fumbling about, she sat two cups of hot coffee on a serving tray. She distributed her preferred amount of sugar and cream into one cup.

'_I don't even know how he likes his coffee,'_ she thought. She added a small cup of sugar and another small cup of cream to the tray. He would just have to make his own.

Moving back to the dining area, she noticed that he had turned his attention to his hands; which were now resting on the table in front of him. She walked freely back to the table, not as self conscious as before.

She sat the tray in the middle of the table. Almost immediately he looked up at her. She could tell by his stare that he didn't expect her to return. She was frightened, but she had told him she would be back. She made a point never to break even the smallest of promises.

She took her seat and tried not to stare back. But she wanted to see just a hint of emotion. His face was virtually unreadable.

'_Why shouldn't I stare? That's what he's doing. I mean really…where does he get off having this attitude with me?'_

So that's exactly what she did. She just sat there and stared at him, putting her best effort into keeping as blank an expression as he did.

"Humph." He broke the stare as he took the coffee from the tray.

She brought the back of her hand to her mouth and giggled softly.

He shot his eyes back at her. Glaring at her, he growled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You find this amusing?"

She only nodded slightly. Regaining her composure, she made sure to smile only vaguely. "How do you do it?"

"Do what, wench?"

She had to restrain from more giggles. He had just insulted her, and yet all she wanted to do was laugh. She had no real idea why she was so overcome with the urge. It was obvious he wasn't sharing her amusement. The only theory she had was that her giddiness was due to the fact that someone other then Fayt was actually paying attention to her.

She lowered her head and looked up at him through her bangs. "How do you keep your face and voice so neutral?"

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"You know, it's impolite to answer a question with another question." She was past her chuckling phase. She took a sip of her coffee and waited patiently for a response.

"Oh, and a little girl like you thinks she can teach me something." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

She shook her head. It was odd, but normally she would not have had the patience for someone like him. "No, I didn't say that. It's just…well you never smile. I mean really smile."

"And all you do is talk nonsense."

She just simply shrugged her shoulders and took another sip. She noticed he had yet to do more then move his coffee. She cradled her cup in both hands, keeping the rim close to her mouth.

'_Time to change the subject,'_ she thought. "Can't sleep huh?"

"And you, fool, can't keep out of other's rooms."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Jeez, I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help. What could a worthless weakling like you do anyway?"

A spark of anger lit in her. "Well, I might be weak but I'm not worthless!"

He raised his eyebrow. He had not expected her to argue. He had taken her for the submissive kind. "And how so?" he challenged.

"Everybody's worth something."

"Bah. You sound just like your maggot boyfriend."

"Huh?" She blinked a few times. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

'_She really doesn't know anything. The insolent girl is actually trying to have a conversation with me,'_ he thought. "Time to grow up girl!"

She frowned at him. "Maybe you should lighten up mister!"

'_Spunky huh? Didn't expect that.'_ He clenched his teeth. "Why waste my time? You're just an ignorant fool who knows nothing."

"I know life isn't worth anything if you don't live it." She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She did her best not to let intimidation flood her.

"And I'm to presume you think I don't live my life?"

"How should I know? I just met you and this is the first time we've talked."

"Be glad I promised Fayt I wouldn't kill you. If not for him, then you wouldn't have to worry about living life," he spat.

She sighed. "Don't you ever have fun?"

The only response she got was a growl and a death glare. She suppressed her urge to storm off. She didn't want to be around him anymore, but she didn't want him to have the last word either.

Right now, she was confused. He confused her by participating in this 'argument'; and she was really confused by why she didn't just leave. This just wasn't much like she would have expected herself to act. Her heart was racing. Why did she find this exhilarating?

She wiped her bangs from her face. "Look, Mr. Nox, I'm sorry if I've offended you and I'm sorry for barging into your room earlier."

"Mister? Look I'm no old man!"

"That's not what I meant," she protested. "I was simply showing respect, that's all."

He was about to respond, but was cut off when a third voice intruded.

"Uh…hi guys."

Sophia and Albel both looked up to see a somewhat confused and freshly wakened Fayt standing at the table. "What's up?"

Albel didn't say a word. He just simply stood up and left the cafeteria.

Fayt sat in the chair beside Sophia. "What was that all about?"

"Honestly Fayt, I don't know."

They sat in silence as Sophia finished her now cold coffee. It wouldn't be long until the others were up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albel walked back to his room. He sat on the bed for a while, trying to clear his head from her words. "I know life isn't worth anything if you don't live it," he echoed.

'_What does she know? And who does she think she is defying me like that? She's never seen the horrors I have. Probably couldn't deal with them anyway. I know more about living then she'll ever learn in her pampered life.'_

Still, her words haunted him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, there you go people. Just let me know what you think, but be warned that flames will be promptly moved to help fuel the fires of inspiration. Constructive criticism (done civilized) is always welcomed.

Thanks :)


	2. Tempting Limitations

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Looks like we have a little Alphia group going on here. I wish I could update like Keeki…but things tend to get a little hectic around here. Sorry guys, got a family to tend to(not to mention the holidays) so my next chapter won't be out as fast as this one. But thanks so much for the reviews and motivation. And, of course thanks to Kay once again for helping me out with the proof reading stuff.

Warning: I think this chapter might get a little OOC. I'll let you be the judge of that.

Dialog – "Bah"

Thoughts – '_Bah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 2: Tempting Limitations

Now we must deviate from the timeline and jump ahead almost a week. Our band of brave warriors has returned here to Elicoor for a brief stay. Their journeys land them in the village of Arias where they will rest and restock on provisions.

Our lass was the type not to hold a grudge. She could easily forgive and forget. This was not the case with our swordsman. He had been silently plotting and seeking for the next opportune time to resume their 'discussion'.

She had shocked him with the way she handled herself during their last talk. She didn't back down even when it was evident she was intimidated by him. She even sounded some what intelligent in her naïve ways. Oddly enough, it intrigued him.

Albel exited the shop. He had been given charge of purchasing the provisions and had made as quick a job of it as he could. As he descended the stairs of the shop, he spotted her roaming the streets. She was alone.

"Perfect," he hissed under his breath.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia walked in wonderment, taking in the sights. Even though the village had suffered from the previous war, she found everything fascinating. She had never been to such a place. She had never been to an underdeveloped planet.

As her eyes roamed the scene, she noticed a wild flower tucked beside the rubble of a collapsed building. She bent down and examined the flower's lush yellow petals. She reached out and touched it gently. Its soft petals made her smile.

"And she talks to flowers too."

She jumped up at the sound of a voice right behind her. She turned quickly only to be confronted by one of Albel's famous smirks.

She frowned at him. She wanted to tell him how rude it was to sneak up on people, but she held her tongue. She let her expression soften. "Oh, hello Albel. Whatcha up to?"

He leaned on one foot and held up his bag of new supplies. "Better things then wasting time with useless foliage."

She shook her head and sighed. "Don't you see any significance with this flower?"

'_So,'_ he thought. _'Here comes another blah blah speech of hers.' _"Bah, flowers have no purpose."

She put her hands on her hips as she looked up at him. "I didn't say purpose. I said significance, though they have purpose also."

He squinted his eyes slightly. "Oh, please do tell what this significance is."

She frowned at his sarcasm. "Why should I? It's not like you care."

"So, she can learn."

She pointed her finger at him and shook it in a chastising manner. "And you could learn something too if you really paid attention." She restrained from yelling.

He crossed his arms but refused to respond.

She sighed as she flung her hand behind her to indicate the flower. "This whole village is recovering from a war. An ugly war and yet this flower finds life where there was once death. And it's ironic that the flower is yellow. Yellow is a color that symbolizes friendship." She took a breath and held it.

He just blinked at her.

She swung her arms in the air. "Oh, just forget it! You can be Mr. Gloomy Gust all you want, but I don't have to stand for it." With that she spun slightly and started to walk pass him.

As soon as she was beside him, he spoke. "You should learn to control your temper."

She stopped and eyed him. She found it hard to believe she had been so intimidated by him the other night. He wasn't intimidating, just extremely annoying. "And you should learn how to talk to a lady."

He chuckled. "Oh, had I known a lady was present, surly I would have acted accordingly."

Her face turned red with anger. She wanted to hit him, or do anything to vent. She knew hitting him would do no good so she simply turned her back to him. "Humph," was all she said as she stomped away.

He didn't turn to watch her go. Instead, he glanced the other way. His eyes found the frail petals of the yellow bloom.

"What utter nonsense."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia entered the room she was sharing with Maria. She was relieved to find her roommate had not returned. She sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

'_How does he do it?' _she pondered. _'How does he get on my nerves so bad? He really seems to like making me angry. I'm usually so patient with people. There are only two people who can put me in this mood. Fayt, well, you can't know someone that long and keep piece all the time. But, Albel…he's just a jerk.'_

She was brought out of her inner debate when the door opened. Maria entered and smiled slightly at her. "Fayt said to tell you we'll be heading back to 4D space first thing in the morning."

Sophia nodded. "Thanks."

Maria set to the task of getting ready for bed. Sophia turned back to her thoughts, trying to determine the root cause for the whole situation.

You see, our lass here is the type to always analyze her feelings. She's always been self conscious and in this suffers from low self-esteem. She feels more like a timid creature, lost in a forest, then a person on a mission to say the universe. Though fast to stick by her morals, she is equally fast to doubt herself. She was trying hard to determine if she was somehow responsible for the outcome of her resent skirmish with our swordsman.

"Sophia, are you okay?"

She smiled weakly at her roommate. "Just tired I guess."

Maria nodded. "Well, try and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah. I will."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albel returned to the streets after leaving the supplies with Fayt. The night was his companion and he wished to spend time alone before bed. There was a lot on his mind and at night he could walk the streets without encountering another soul.

It seemed that everything happened in one quick shot. The war ended, there was intelligence in space beyond Elicoor, and now this so called creator wanted to kill them all.

The jumble of his thoughts brought him to a stop. For the first time in his life there was an uncertainty about the future. He felt his life was out of his control and this angered him. He didn't give into the ideals of fate and destiny. He was the maker of his own, and the ruler of himself.

Time seemed to stop in that instant, just to start again at the sound of something hitting the ground. He turned to the source of the noise. A short distance from him there was a small toy lying on the ground.

"Oh no."

He looked up to see Sophia hanging half out of the second story window. She was squinting down, trying to see in the dark. He stood perfectly still. He had inadvertently made a point of staying in the shadows and knew she couldn't see him.

He watched as she disappeared back inside. Within a short time he heard footsteps and knew she had come to retrieve the item.

Without giving away his position, he watched the girl search the ground.

"Oh, there you are." She bent down and lifted the small doll. She dusted it off and smiled.

"Typical. All children need their toys."

Sophia jerked her head up. She immediately recognized his voice. It was the same voice she had been trying to get out of her head when she dropped her charm. "It's not a toy. It's a worry doll."

"A doll's a toy, fool."

"Not this one. You don't play with it, you…" She clamped her mouth shut. The last thing she wanted was to give him ammunition.

"You what? Dress it up and sing it songs."

He didn't know why he nagged her on. He felt compelled to trigger a response. He had found it humorous the way her face turned red earlier that day.

She huffed. "Why don't you just walk away from me like you do everyone else when they talk to you? Why is it you insist on being mean to me? Or…wait, that must be it. You enjoy talking to me don't you?" She put her hands behind her back and rocked on her feet.

He stepped out of the shadows and growled. "You're hardly worth the trouble, worm."

Part of her wanted to just give up and go to bed. She was tired and was simply trying to ease her mind for sleep before this. But something in her wanted to argue with him. This reminded her of some of the arguments she had had with Fayt in the past. He was too busy lately and the events just didn't warrant another of their argument. _'I guess Albel will just have to do then.'_

She smiled, making herself look even more like a little girl then her current pose did. "That's what you say, but not how you act."

Before she knew what was going on, he had her pinned to the wall of the building. His hand was on her collar bone. He held his claw close to her head. "Would you prefer I just kill you now? Would that be more to your liking in actions?"

She took in a deep breath. She could feel her whole body start to shake. She tried to get a hold of herself, but her heart was beating at an outrageous speed. She tried to swallow, but her mouth had gone dry.

"You're nothing more then a pathetic weakling. Why anyone would waste their time to even look at you is beyond understanding." He lowered his hand and claw. He leaned in, touching the tip of his nose to hers. "Weak and pathetic."

Her breath ceased as she trembled slightly. No matter how she willed her body to move, it wouldn't budge. She was captivated and her eyes refused to blink. All she could do was stare at him.

He leaned back only slightly and smirked. "Just as I thought, easily frightened. At this rate I won't need to kill you. You'll be dead soon enough. You're luck to have survived this long."

This time she surprised him by growling. He raised his eyebrow slightly. He almost laughed. Her growl wasn't intimidating at all. It was merely feeble and insubstantial, but he found it amusing.

"Let me tell you something, Mister Nox," she said emphasizing the word mister. "I've had about enough of you and your attitude. You're the one who's pathetically weak. Really! Being such a big meanie like that! What is it, huh? You think intimidating others is a way to make yourself look big? Well, is that it? You're nothing more then a big bully."

Her face was red again. She clutched her fist at her sides. Even in her anger, a hint of her apprehension showed through. She was frightened. Scared but determined and unable to understand why she needed so badly to prove herself.

"Heh," he chuckled. "Give me another of your self righteous speeches." He spread his arms out. "Go on and give me your best shot. But let me tell you that you reek of fear."

"I'll show you fear."

His smirked widened. He readied himself to receive a few punches from her small fist, or more words of argument. She had defensively taken a fighting stance and her eye's looked to be ready for battle. What she did next shocked him.

Instead of pursuing either course of action, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

She was desperate. She had to do something he wouldn't expect and hopefully something that would shock him into silence. So she did the one thing no one would ever expect from her. She kept her mouth firmly shut as she pressed hard against his.

She leaned back. "Humph," was all she said as she turned on her heels. Her fists were still tightly balled at her side. "Who would have thought…your lips are softer then your words." Her voice was pleasant, but laced with triumph as she noticed he was temporarily frozen in place.

As she walked away, she was glad for the night. She didn't want the tears streaming down her face to be noticed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albel didn't know how long he stayed hunched in that position. All he knew was that his back ached slightly as he straightened it out. His mind was a complete blank.

He took a step before something caught his peripheral vision. He turned to notice the doll. Sophia had dropped the doll when he had pushed her. He bent down and lifted the doll to his face. It was a simple doll with sewn on clothing. It appeared to be old and handled often.

He carried the doll with him as he returned to his own room. He found it irritating that his mind would not focus on any one thing, but he was tired and tried to ignore it. He would get some sleep and put off thinking about it for tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thought I would twist things around and have her be the one making the first move. That's were I see a little OOC, but I tried to justify it. (Actually, going by the game…I couldn't see him make the first move either but that doesn't stop us from writing stories about it. So, keep writing!) :)


	3. Complex Interventions

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Alright, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

Actions wrote in past tense

Dreams wrote in present tense

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter3: Complex Interventions

After that night, the night of the kiss, our heroes have been thrust in and out of battle. It seems that there was no rest for them, and hence not much time for the past events to be pondered on by the two. They had trudged through the forbidden 4D space and return once more to Elicoor. Their destination is none other then the Ancient Ruins of Mosel. They will stay one night in the Lost City of Surferio. This one night will be the last chance they get to rest both mind and body for the remainder of their journey.

Sophia walked through the Lost City of Surferio. She felt like she had just phased out of reality and into a fairy tale. She loved the citizens of Surferio. The fairies, the mermaids, and the people mixed with various animals made her feel like she had just entered a story book.

'_All I'm missing is my Prince Charming.'_

A touch on her shoulder startled her, causing her to jump.

"Sorry, Sophia. Didn't mean to scare you."

She turned and smiled at Fayt. "Oh, I'm fine. Guess I was daydreaming again."

Fayt smiled as he walked with her. "Are you holding up okay?"

She was warmed by the compassion in his voice. She was instantly calmed, suddenly aware of tension she didn't know existed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

For the first time since they had left Earth for a vacation on Hyda, Fayt put his arm around her shoulders. He had often done this many times before. It always reassured her and kept her mind at ease. This time, it had the same effect as always and she felt the comfort of something familiar. It was something she had needed. She leaned in on him more then she had done before. She could tell by the way he altered his step that he was happy to supply any comfort she might need. She could also tell that he felt a little guilty at not having comforted her more before now.

"Good," he spoke softly. "I know a lot's been thrown at you all of a sudden." He side stepped slightly, nudging her with him. "I should have known a fighter hid under all that. You were a bit of a tomboy growing up."

She elbowed his side lightly. "That was only because you teased me all the time."

He laughed. "Well, it was fun. Maybe I should have teased you more to play with me in the simulators."

They stopped and sat under one of the trees in the center of the city. Sophia made herself comfortable on the soft grass as she rested her back on the tree. She found it hard for a brief moment to believe that they were really on a crusade. He sat beside her, his arm barely touching hers. She thought about how nice it would be to just sit under the tree forever and chat with Fayt.

"You know Sophia; the thing I like about you is you can always smile. You always seem to find that one ray of sun on a rainy day. But I know it's hard on you. It's okay to cry now and then."

Sophia leaned her head back against the tree as she watched the clouds drift by. She didn't tell Fayt but she had cried. She had cried for several nights in a row when no one else was awake to see. She had cried when she kissed Albel because she was frustrated at herself.

'_That kiss. Why did I do that? I was so angry at him and the only thing that came out of it was that. I'm so confused. At least he hasn't come near me since. I did manage to get him off my back for a while. I wonder why he tries to pick fights with me anyway. He knows he's stronger then me, so why pick on me like that? I've just never met anyone like him. He's so…unpredictable.'_

She leaned her head on Fayt's shoulder as they sat in silence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albel hated the Lost City of Surferio. Everything about the place got on his last nerve. He would rather be back in the dungeon then to be in such a place.

Upon entering the city and finding out where they were lodging for the night, he had immediately set out to find a place to disappear until nightfall. After a quick walk, he found sanctuary in the underbrush beside a tree. He had sat there most the day, attempting to sort through his thoughts.

A lot had happened since the last time he had been to Elicoor. Though he didn't fully understand what a program was, he had seen by the other's reactions that it was not good. He also didn't understand how another man was responsible for his existence. He had seen 4D space and the people there seemed no different then anyone else. They were in no way gods.

Then there was another problem weighing on his mind. One he had been unable to devote time to. He was mad at himself for the events that happened on the last night of his stay on Elicoor. Normally time would ease the bitterness, but this time the bitterness bit him hard. He let his mind drift to the night of the kiss.

'_She humiliated me and all I did was stand there! The little witch knew what she was doing.'_

He was so intent on focusing on that night and would have dwelled on it if the wind hadn't carried voices to his ears. He smiled, recognizing one of the voices.

'_So, the witch is near,'_ he thought. Then his smile dropped when another voice spoke up. _'And the blue haired maggot.'_

He sat still, wondering just how close they were to him. He knew they were behind him. If they were behind him then the tree would provide a barrier; making sure they would be unable to detect his presence.

"Sophia?"

"Yes, Fayt."

"How has everyone been treating you? I know there's not much time to socialize, but do you at least feel like you can trust them?"

Albel's ears perked. His curiosity heightened. He didn't know why he cared, but he was eager to hear her response.

"Everyone's been great. We're a team and everyone seems to be doing their best. Besides, if you trust them then there's no need for me to question that. You always seemed to be a good judge of character. Well, at least somewhat." She laughed lightly.

"Huh? What do you mean about that?"

"Oh, nothing," Sophia responded with a playful tone.

"Anyway," Fayt said in mock anger. "I don't see you really talking to anyone. Are you sure everyone's being nice to you?"

"You worry too much Fayt."

"I suppose you're right. Still, the last person I really saw you talk to was Albel."

Albel eased silently closer to the edge of the tree. The mention of his name held him in captivity. _'This should be interesting,'_ he thought as he peered around the corner. He stopped when he could barely see Fayt's shoulder.

"No, he wasn't the last one I talked to. I roomed with Maria last night remember. We talked a little."

"Maria's not a big talker. Anyway, you never told me exactly what you and Albel talked about."

Albel could hear Sophia shift her position. He wondered if the question made her uneasy. He cursed his luck because he was unable to see her face. He would have to rely on her tone of voice to convey her emotions.

"I already told you that it wasn't much of a conversation." Albel picked up that she was frustrated but pleased at the same time. This confused him somewhat. "He doesn't talk much. Besides, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous?" Albel noticed a twitch in his shoulder. It seemed he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Why else would you ask me the same question four times since then?"

'_Four times? Did it bother the fool so much for me to talk to her?'_ He couldn't help but to smirk at this. _'I wonder how he would react if he knew about the kiss?'_

"No," Fayt responded defensively. "I'm just curious. I never expected to see Albel sitting at a table with anyone. I just wanted to be sure he wasn't harassing you."

Albel held his breath. _'Have I been harassing her? No, it's her, if anyone, who's doing the harassing. She started it by entering my room uninvited. Then she…she kissed me. A woman doesn't just kiss a man and then walk away.'_

"Really Fayt, you do worry too much."

"Yeah, I know Sophia," Fayt sighed. "You've always told me in the past when someone was bothering you. You haven't said one bad word about him so I guess everything's fine."

Albel ducked his head back when Fayt stood up. "Well, I'm going to check on the others. Want to come along?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just sit here a while."

"Okay. I'll be back to get you when dinner's ready." Albel watched as Fayt left. He could tell by the way the blue haired youth walked that he was uneasy at leaving Sophia.

'_She hasn't said one bad thing about me? By the way the maggot talks she should have told him about the death threat at least. Why wouldn't she tell?'_

"Oh, Fayt," Sophia spoke softly to herself. "If you knew exactly what was on my mind...I wonder how you would react."

Albel eased around the corner just enough to see her lean against the tree. She had her eyes closed and started to hum. It was a pleasant tune and reminded him of something a mother would hum to a child when tucking them in for bed. The expression on her face was relaxed. Obviously, the tune comforted her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The deafening silence engulfs her. Her breaths are short. Her head spins as she looks at the Vendeeni captain. The only sound she hears is her own heartbeat.

She is unable to move as she watches the gun fire. Tears form in her eyes as she turns to look. She doesn't want to see this. Not again. But she looks anyway. She looks to see her dear uncle as he draws his final breaths.

His lips part and he speaks, but she is unable to hear him. She glances up to see Cliff's concerned face. Behind him, Albel is unconscious. She closes her eyes.

"No…not again…this isn't happening."

She opens her eyes to find she is no longer on Elicoor. Her wrists are bound. She looks up and searches for anyone to help. Instead of finding a hero, she confronts Biwig. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her.

"This time, you will die."

She doesn't hold back her tears. She cries freely. "Let go."

But he doesn't. He shakes her harder. His fingers dig into her left arm. Closing her eyes, she wills him away.

"You're dreaming wench."

She shakes her head lightly as she opens her eyes. Her vision is blurred by her tears. She can't quite make out who is in front of her, but she quickly realizes that her nightmare is over. She tries to compose herself, but she is unable to stop herself from crying.

"Sorry," she replied weakly. She blinked, hoping to clear her vision.

She fell back on the tree when she was released. She wiped her tears and looked back up so see who had been shaking her out of sleep.

"Albel?"

"Humph." He knelt beside her. There was a small hint of worry on his face. "Stupid wench."

She sat up and rested her forehead in her hand. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was the face of Biwig. She shivered, trying to force his image away. She kept her eyes opened and focused on her lap, wishing the dream would stop haunting her.

"Thanks."

"For what?" His voice was harsh.

"For waking me up."

"Your pathetic whimpers were disturbing my thoughts. I merely wished you to shut up."

"Oh," she said as she pulled her hair out of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Um, sorry about that." She pulled her legs under her and readied herself to get up when he put his hand on her shoulder – pushing her back down. Once she was seated, he took his hand back.

"Huh?" She looked up to see that he was clearly angry.

"You stupid worm, I have some unfinished business with you."

She just looked at him blankly. She was determined not to say a word. She would wait for him to go first.

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "I know you are not that dense, fool. You know what I'm talking about."

She slowly nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

He crossed his arms and scowled at her. "Explain yourself."

Instinctively, she grabbed a loose strand of hair and began twirling it around her fingers. She bit her bottom lip, searching her mind for some reason she thought he might accept.

He growled at her. She knew she was taking too long, but her throat seemed to tighten when she tried to talk.

"A reason, girl."

"I-I don't know."

"Humph! What do you mean you don't know? Are you saying you are too ignorant to understand your own actions?" His voice was harsh.

She felt her cheeks flush. "Look, Albel…I don't know why I did that. I really don't. All I know is you were being mean to me and all I wanted was for you to back off. And it worked! For a while there you wouldn't even look at me." She took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Back off? You expect someone to back off after a stunt like that, worm?"

"I don't know," she repeated. "At that time I was tired and you…well you wouldn't leave me alone. If you hate me that much why do you insist on pestering me like that?"

"Hate you…" He shifted his position slightly. "I never said I hated you…"

She cut him off. "Well, you don't act like you like me much. In fact, I wonder if you like anyone." Her lips pressed hard together as she frowned at him.

He was impresses with this. She didn't have any problems talking to him and saying what was on her mind. In fact, the only other person he'd seen her talk to this way was Fayt. With everyone else she would just nod and agree.

"Bah, you assume too much girl. You don't know me and don't know how I feel."

"That is, if you feel at all." She was mad. At that moment, she couldn't have been happier if he just disappeared.

He growled at her. "I know what it feels like to rip someone in half. And right now, that's a feeling I wouldn't mind experiencing again."

She forced herself to look directly at him as she clenched her fists in her lap. "I won't let you scare me anymore. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Are you going to go running to your boyfriend for protection?"

She stood up fast, giving him no time to respond. She looked down at him, her eyes gleaming with anger. "I'm not just some helpless little girl like you all think I am. I don't need protection!"

Before he could respond, she ran off. He stood up and watched her as she exited out of the city. _'Idiot! She's going to get herself killed. She just ran off in the direction of the desert…alone.'_

He stood still for a moment, battling whether to go after her or not.

She was annoying. He really didn't like her outlook on things. And most off, he didn't like her attitude.

Still, she was quick to argue with him and he found it highly amusing. She always tried to fight fire with adverse logic. He would have thought she was a complete idiot if some of her arguments didn't ring true. Besides, he couldn't prove his point to the dead. If he followed, then he could provide the proof to her that she was weak. He knew that she would need his help.

He turned and walked toward the desert. There was no need to hurry. Or at least that is what our swordsman thought.

"Albel!" Albel turned and watched as Fayt sprinted up to him. Fayt looked angrily at him. "Just what did you do to Sophia?"

Albel crossed his arms and scowled at him. "What do you mean by that, maggot?"

Fayt growled. "I saw you talking to her and then she ran away."

Albel was getting impatient with Fayt. "Why don't you go ask the wench yourself?" He lifted his hand to indicate the western exit.

Fayt's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me she left the city alone? Albel! Not only will she get hurt; but incase you have forgotten, she's the only one who can active the Sacred Orb." His face reddened slightly. "I'm going after her. All you need to do is tell the others. Think you can handle that?"

"No, I'm going with you," Albel said, his voice void of emotion. "Someone needs to make sure you survive."

Fayt just glared at him before turning to the western exit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't even know why she was so mad. All our lass knew was that she had to get away. She was tired of feeling weak. She felt like she held up the group. She knew she was the most vulnerable, and she hated it.

She also knew that it was her fault. Ever since she had been reunited with Fayt, she had been his shadow. It was like her first day of school all over again. On that day, Fayt's teachers had excused him from his classes because she wouldn't go anywhere without him. He had been her protector that day.

'_Well, I'm not five years old anymore. Albel was right…it's time for me to grow up.'_

She stopped at the first oasis she came too. She fell in the water, sitting while she paced her swallows as she drank. _'Yeah, real grown up Sophia,' _she scolded herself. _'Wasn't very grown up to run off like that. I should go back and just tell that jerk to leave me alone. I won't talk to him and hopefully he won't talk to me.'_

For a moment her heart sank. He was the only other one besides Fayt that really talked to her. But was the attention worth the aggravation?

She shook her head. First she would go back to the city and then figure out what to do from there. She stood up and dug in the small pouch at her hip. Fumbling through various items, she finally found a couple of vials that had once contained mental enhancer. They were empty so she made use of them and gathered as much water as the small containers would carry. She wasn't that far from the exit and was sure she could make it back without the water, but she felt a little safer having some on hand.

'_We'll be coming back this way tomorrow. I should stop by the shop and buy a canteen first.'_

She took a few sips of water before trekking back to the city. She hadn't gone far when a chimera blocked her path. Without a second thought, she turned and ran. She had just made it out of range when the beast unleashed its fire breath. Though she was out of the way of a direct hit, she felt the heat rise up her back.

The unexpected heat caused her to realize just how close the creature was. She turned her head to confirm the distance, and in doing so stumbled and fell. She shot up as quickly as she could, expecting to feel the full wrath of another attack.

"RUN!"

She didn't recognize the voice that yelled at her. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and a sudden panic overcame her. She obeyed the voice and ran. She ran with no concern for direction.

Behind her she heard vague noises. She tried to focus her energy on running, but she was overcome with guilt. She had left someone behind. There was someone back there who was only trying to help her and all she could do was run away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fayt stopped at the entrance to the Mosel Dunes. He quickly scanned the area. "Where is she?" he mumbled.

Albel just stood and looked over the sands. They had checked the caves before the desert and had found no trace of her. He refused to let himself feel guilty. _'I didn't tell the ignorant fool to rush off. This is her own doing.'_

Fayt growled as he took a few steps into the desert to peer around the rocks. Determination drove him further into the harsh environment. He wouldn't stop his search until he had found her.

Albel wielded his reluctant feet to follow. An unseen force propelled him forward. He couldn't describe it nor did he care to. The force just was. Nothing more and nothing less.

They walked to the first oasis and drank. Fayt crouched and searched the ground for a sign, any sign that Sophia had been there. He found what he was looking for. On the ground beside the edge of the water was the cat charm that Sophia had carried religiously with her since she first boarded the Diplo.

Cats had always been Sophia's favorite; so when Mirage had offered her the charm, she had accepted enthusiastically. Mirage had said it had been one of the many things Quark had collected over the years and had no use for.

He grimaced at the charm, aware that Albel was watching him. He looked at the swordsman. Instead of seeing the impatient expression he had carried the whole time, Fayt saw a neutral expression accompanied by worry. The worry wasn't apparent on his face, but Fayt could have sworn that there was worry in his eyes.

He shook it off as his imagination as he stood. Looking once more at the harsh sands, Fayt did his best not to let his spirits drop. This wasn't the first time he had lost her. He had gotten her back from the Vendeeni and he would get her back from the desert. No doubt.

There was a shuffle. Before Fayt could turn to investigate the source, Albel pushed him down to the ground.

"Fool!" Albel yelled at him as he jumped back. He lifted his sword and in one swift motion unleashed his Air Slash.

Fayt watched as the attack lifted off the ground and hit the chimera he had been unaware of. The beast took the hit head on and fell. Albel approached the monster cautiously as Fayt stood up.

"Is it dead?"

"Humph. It was already wounded. One blow was all it took to take it down. Pathetic," Albel spat.

"Wounded?" Fayt's mouth went dry. "By who? I don't think Sophia could do that…"

"She didn't," Albel said as he examined the chimera. "This beast was wounded by a blade of some kind."

"A sword?"

"No. The gashes are too large. Possibly a spear or axe."

That didn't make Fayt feel any better. Not only was Sophia out there where monsters dwelled; but there was someone else out there also. He only hoped that someone was a friend and not a foe.

"Come on. We need to find her as fast as possible." With that Fayt sprinted to the next oasis.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alright, hope someone out there is still enjoying this. I know, my writing isn't half as good as allmysensesfail (who is awesome!) but I'll be happy if someone likes the story. Thanks :)


	4. Curvilinear Nexus

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to keeki - unless it sucks, then you get the chapter of your choosing :) . Thanks for the review! Also, an added thanks to Cliff's Girl.

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter4: Curvilinear Nexus

It was dark. That was only one of the thoughts that found its way into Abel's head. _'What is going on here? Why can't I move? Where the hell am I?' _

Our swordsman had no recollection of how he ended up in the predicament he had. All he knew was that he was lying on a floor and unable to move or open his eyes. Around him a series of rustles and other miscellaneous noises found their way to his ears. He fought the rage inside him, calming his hatred of not being in complete control. He listened intently and forced himself to focus on the noises around him as he tried to determine exactly what his current situation was.

Most of the noises consisted of the rushing of feet from here to there, and back again. Albel quickly determined that there were two others in the room.

"You should really stay off that leg."

_'Humph, so the wench is here.'_ Albel thought. He tried to open his eyes, but was defeated. He held a little comfort hearing her voice. It meant that he was not in any immediate harm. But he wondered who she was talking to.

"Yeah, yeah…I can handle it no problem."

He didn't recognize the second voice, but it was clearly male.

"Handle it or not, it won't do you any good if you get injured further." Sophia sounded as if she were disciplining a child.

"Well, it's not my fault it's hurt."

"I know and how many times do you want me to apologize?"

_'Apologize? Did she hurt someone? Damn eyes, why won't you open?'  
_  
"Anyway, what can I do now?"

"Check Fayt and tell me how he looks."

There were scurry noises directly beside Albel on his left side. "He looks pretty much the same, though not as pale."

"Good, maybe that means he'll wake soon. What about Albel? How does he look?"

Albel could feel the presence of someone, probably the male, near him. "About the same as Fayt. You really think they'll be alright?"

"Almost positive." Sophia's voice was closer. "I think from now on I'll keep some bazil on me no matter where I'm at. Either that or blackberries. If I had any energy left then I could have already cured them."

"And me, you could have fixed me up."

"Look, first off I've apologized for the tenth time, and second it's your own fault."

"My fault! But what about the chimera? Huh?"

"Yeah, well you didn't tell me that was you until after you attacked my friends."

_'Friends?'_ Albel wondered if he had heard correctly. She had referred to both of them as friends.

Now, this whole conversation may confuse our swordsman, but allow me to fill you in on some detail. Another hero of sorts came to the rescue of our young lass. He helped her to escape from the chimera. Being unable to take the beast down, he injured the creature and then followed our lass to her hiding place.

What had happened next for our young lass is what led our swordsman into his current predicament. Allow me to go over these events with you briefly.

Sophia ran as fast as her legs would carrier her. She was surprised at the distance she could go when fear pushed her. Before she knew where she was, she found herself at the entrance of what appeared to be ruins of some kind.

She stopped to catch her breath as she scanned the desert behind her. There was no sign of the chimera, or anyone else. She leaned against the stone wall as she held her hand to her chest. Each breath brought a small amount of pain.

_'Fayt was right. I really do need more exercise.'  
_  
She was slowly adding more and more items to her list of things she needed to improve on. Her fighting skills were weak and her endurance was small. All she really had going for her was her ability to master complex symbology.

She straightened her stance and wiped the sweat from her brow. Scanning the area, she noticed that the ruins behind her could offer some shelter. Right now, any shelter would be greatly welcomed over the harsh sun.

She had just made it inside the entrance when she heard her name called. She knew that voice. It was the same voice that had gotten her through a lot of hard times. Fayt was close and looking for her.

She turned to find him just in time to see a light flash at the end of the stone walkway. It seemed like everything moved in slow motion for her as she watched Fayt and Albel fall. Without a single thought, she ran to them.

She approached the two and bent down between them. Both were face down and unconscious. She prayed they were only unconscious; she wouldn't dare to think that they were seriously hurt.

Between the two, a short distance from her, something caught her attention. It appeared to be a bomb casing of some kind. She stood up, jerking her whole body to attention as she drew her staff.

"W-who's there," she asked in the harshest voice she could muster.

Before she knew what was going on, a figure jumped around the corner. He was shorter then her and held an axe over his head. Her heart pounded as she looked at the axe. All she could vision was the axe falling on one of her helpless friends.

A rush of fear and adrenaline flooded her. "Ice Needles!" She held her staff up and sent a cascade of frozen spears toward the intruder with the axe.

He was quick, but not quite quick enough. He jumped just in time to avoid taking the spell head on, but the ice still struck one of his legs while he was in mid air.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it lady!"

Sophia brought her staff down slightly. He sounded like a kid. In fact, the closer she looked, the more he appeared to be a kid as well. She couldn't tell exactly what he was, but she was sure he was from the city she had just left. He had ears and a tail.

She took a step, placing herself between Fayt and Albel. "What are you doing?"

He stood up, favoring his uninjured leg. "Trying to save you, what else?"

"By bombing my friends!" She couldn't help but to talk with anger. It was one thing to be injured, but another all together to see her friends hurt.

"No, I thought they were after ya. Hey, is that…" His voice trailed off as he hopped over to Fayt. "It is Fayt! Oh man, is he goin' ta be mad at me."

"Wait, you know Fayt?"

He looked at her. His big brown eyes made him look so innocent. For a quick second, Sophia felt sorry for hurting him.

"Yeah, I helped him out a while back. Hey I know you too!"

"Me? You must be mistaken. I've never seen you before."

He looked at her and squinted. "You sure about that? She sure did look like you."

Sophia shook her head. "Pretty sure. Anyway, what did you do to them?"

He turned his attention back to the two fallen men. "Oh, I just used a stun bomb. They'll be alright in a couple of hours or so."

"A couple of hours?" Sophia shot a glance up. "Not if they spend a couple of hours in this sun they won't. We've got to do something." Sophia then held her staff back up. "Cure Condition!"

She waited for a response, but nothing happened. "Oh, I must be too low to cure them." She placed her staff back in the holster on her back and leaned over the two. "I guess there's only one thing to do now."

"What's that?" he inquired.

"We have to get them inside and out from this heat. I think there's an oasis just a little ways. We'll need to get some water too."

"You really know what you're doin' huh?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Some what. My mom's a surgeon and she's always made sure I knew first aid. Now, come on, we have to get them inside as soon as possible."

He shifted a bit uneasily. "I'll try, but my leg hurts. Why'd ya go and do a thing like that? And after I took care of the chimera and helped you get away too."

She grew pale as she looked at him. "That was you? Sorry, I didn't know."

The boy smiled as his face beamed with pride. "Yup, can't just leave a pretty lady when she's in danger. The only decent thing to do was to save you."

Sophia blushed lightly. Even if he was just a kid it made her feel good to be called pretty. "Yeah, well we better get these two inside."

It hadn't been an easy task for our young lass. Most of the work fell on her. Though she wasn't alone, she was the only one capable of dragging her friends out of the heat. The most her new friend could do was cheer her on in-between complaints about his frozen leg.

After she had managed to get Fayt inside, she rested him gently on his back. She stood and stretched her muscles. They ached in places she never knew could ach. _'I guess number one on the list is exercise.' _

She took out one of the vials she had water in and sipped slowly. She allowed the warm water to do what little good it could for her dry mouth. As she swallowed, her throat screamed for more. She had one more small vial of water, but she needed to get Albel and she would need it more after that then she needed it now.

She turned to give Fayt one last look. The boy who had followed the two in was now sitting on the floor beside him. His face shone of guilt and he was clearly concerned.

Sophia shook her head and almost giggled. The scene was cute and touching. "If you want to help, take this vial and get a little more water. Even if he's asleep, he's got to be thirsty."

The boy's ears perked up. "No wait, I have this." He pulled a canteen from his belt.

"Good, but don't give him a lot. Hold his head up and just put a few drops on his tongue. We don't want to drown him." He smiled up at her. She had to admit that he was cute. She smiled back and nodded at him. "I'm going to go get Albel."

Wasting no time, Sophia sprinted out the door and to the fallen man. She gently rolled him over to his back. Once his face was in view, she froze. She hadn't noticed until that second exactly how handsome he was when he wasn't frowning or hiding his face in his hair. His expression was relaxed. She blushed slightly as she recalled her kiss.

'_What was I thinking when I did that? I've never just kissed someone like that. Why is it he can make me so angry but at the same time it's like I want him to pick on me? Oh, this is confusing. I don't want him to be mean to me, but at the same time it's almost fun. Maybe I'm just going crazy. After running for my life, then being a Vendeeni prisoner, and then fighting for my life…it's a miracle I can still talk civilized.'_

As if mesmerized, she reached down and lightly brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. His skin was smooth and soft. Very different from that cold hard persona he cloaked himself in. _'He hides himself in there somewhere. I wonder why he hides himself and what he's afraid of.'_

The heat that rose from his cheek alerted her to the fact that she had yet to move him from the hot sun. She moved quickly, placing her hands under his arms. Her muscles screamed at her to stop. She prayed that she would have the strength to move Albel into the ruins.

She readied her legs and took a deep breath. Using her own body weight, she lifted his arms up and pushed back with her legs. She managed to do this twice before her arms gave out. Her fingers slipped and she fell hard on her rump. His head landed in her lap.

She looked down at him as he slept. She couldn't help but to giggle lightly. After all the mean things he had done to her, here he was asleep in her lap. The irony was funny.

After a few breaths, she made another attempt to get him inside. She fell twice more before she was able to stop. Each time his head would end up in her lap. She would have continued to laugh at it but her rump was rather sore and she was hot and out of breath.

Once inside, she simply left his head where it was and retrieved the second vial of water. She drank it slowly, but the water was gone too quick for her liking.

"Here," the boy said as he stood over her. "Have some of mine. I'll go get more when we're out."

She gratefully took the canteen. After a few deep sips, she proceeded to wet Albel's tongue the way she had instructed the boy to do to Fayt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The noise had died down for a while. Albel wondered if the two hadn't left.

"Hey, lady, you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. You know how heavy those two are?"

'_Heavy? What is she talking about?'_

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Yeah, that'll be great. By the way, I forgot to ask what your name is."

"Oh me? I'm Roger S. Huxley, at your service M'lady."

Sophia giggled. _'So that's what her real laugh sounds like. I haven't heard that before.'_

"Please, just call me Sophia. Nice to meet you Roger." She yawned. "I think I will take that nap. Just wake me up if either one comes around."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It would still take Albel half an hour to gain control over his motor functions. And even then he moved sluggishly. He sat up the best he could and glanced around the room. They were inside the Mosel Ruins. The exact location was in the big room with the runic chest statues.

He almost immediately noticed the girl. She was curled up beside one of the statues. Her head leaned against the hard rock figure and the hair in front of her face moved to the rhythm of her breathing.

A moan took his attention away from her and to his left. Fayt sat up rubbing his head. "What is going on?" His voice was thick and slurred. His glance first found Albel. Turning, he finally noticed Sophia sleeping not far from them.

"Sophia? Hey wake up!"

She moaned lightly before letting out a big yawn. She rubbed both eyes and brushing her hair from her face. "Oh, hey guys. Good to see you two awake," she half spoke half yawned at them.

"Yeah, what's going on Sophia? How did we get here?"

"And where is that little worm? What did he do to us?" Albel asked, adding to Fayt's questions.

Fayt looked at Albel. "Huh? What are you talking about Albel?"

"Humph. Don't tell me you didn't hear them talking too."

Fayt shook his head. "Who talking?"

Albel looked from Fayt and back to Sophia. _'The maggot didn't hear anything. Why is it I was able to hear and he wasn't. Perhaps he is, after all, weaker.'_ "Where's that Roger worm?"

Sophia sat up almost immediately and scanned the room. "Roger? Where did he go? He was supposed to keep watch." She stood up and brushed her skirt off. She searched the room again, unable to see him. "Roger! Where are you?"

Fayt stood up. His legs were weak and he had to concentrate not to fall. "Roger? You don't mean that little Menodix is here?"

Sophia turned to him and smiled. "He said he knew you. He said he knew me too, but I've never seen him before. He's quite odd, but okay."

Albel tested his own legs and was pleased to find he wasn't having the difficulty Fayt seemed to be having. Though he was in no shape to run, his legs were ample support.

Sophia had just turned her attention back to the room behind her when Roger came running from one of the passage ways. He latched on to Sophia's hand and started to drag her toward the door. "Lady Phia! Come on, we gotta get out of here."

"Wait…" Sophia protested, snatching her hand back.

Before any of them could blink, a wind rushed by. It twisted around the room; interweaving itself around each member of the group. As a result, Fayt fell as his legs were still unstable. Albel instinctively stepped back and drew his sword. Roger clung once again to Sophia.

Sophia let out a small yelp as the wind stopped right in front of her. Hovering over the ground was a small boy which reminded Sophia of the fairy tail Peter Pan she had read as a child. He smiled at her.

"More playmates!"

Fayt stood up and drew his sword despite his dizziness. "What's he doing in the desert?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kay said I needed more action. I told her it was a Romance/Drama story, but she insisted so I'm trying to build up to that action or suspense. Let me know if you still like it or not. Thanks :)


	5. Perplexing Contemplations

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: I really hated the fight with Robin Wind in the game…he was a real pest. He looked a lot easier to beat then he actually was. But, unlike some monsters, he had some personality. The romance is being built up slowly, but what do you expect? This is Albel we're talking about and he's just too stubborn to rush (lol). Thank you all for the reviews and thanks to the others who read this.

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 5: Perplexing Contemplations

Sophia gasped. "Who are you?" she asked, extending her finger and pointing at the sprite.

His checks puffed out as he drifted back and away from her finger. "You know, it's rude to point. I might just have to teach you a lesson."

Fayt took a step forward, sword in hand. "Robin Wind? What are you doing in the desert?"

"Fool, fight now and save the questions for later." Taking his own advice, Albel charged; slashing his sword. Before his sword could make contact, Robin Wind had flown right out of reach and laughed at him.

Twisting in flight, Robin Wind flew toward Fayt and stopped. Fayt growled softly. It appeared that Robin Wind was preparing for his whirlwind attack. Before he could attack, Fayt hit him with his Side Kick.

Robin wind quickly recovered from the kick and dashed madly around the room. After circling the room, he took a new target and flew straight for Sophia. Roger let go of her hand and stood in front of her. He attempted to use his small frame to protect her, but instead was hit with the sprite's confusion attack.

Sophia watched as Roger ran practically in circles, holding his head.

"Sophia," Fayt called out. "Run!"

Sophia looked up just in time to see Robin Wind flying straight at her. She let out a short lived scream as she ducked. The sprite flew over her, grazing her hair as he passed. Sophia shot up and followed Fayt's directions without complaint. She already knew she didn't like the monster pan.

Once again, Sophia found herself running. She cut sharply to the left and sprinted a short distance down a hall before stopping. She held her breath when she heard footsteps behind her. It didn't take long for realization to hit her. Robin Wind didn't walk, or run; so who ever it was behind her, it wasn't the sprite.

She looked back just in time to see Albel at the entrance of the hall. His back was to her and he was positioned to attack. She eased back toward him; feeling safer having him between her and the sprite.

Albel slashed and jumped back. In front of him Robin Wind had dodged the attack and was hovering in the door way. "You really should learn to play fair."

Then it hit her all at once. She just couldn't take it anymore. The monster pan was getting on her nerves. She had done nothing but run while everyone else did the fighting. She was fed up with feeling helpless when her friends might need her. She had nothing to prove to anyone and everything to prove to herself.

She grabbed her staff and held it up. She pulled all her energy together. She felt the symbology working through her veins as she prepared to cast Fire Bolt. But then another word came to mind. This sensation wasn't new to her. Her symbolocigal skills had advanced and she had learned a stronger spell.

"Explosion!"

A fiery red light illuminated over Robin Wind. He glanced up, his face overcome with dread. Instinctively, Albel took a few steps back until he was beside Sophia. She slowly lowered her staff.

Both of them watched in awe as the light engulfed the sprite, as well as a large portion of the room behind him. Sophia could hear Fayt yelling for Roger to run. Her heart jumped slightly at the thought of inadvertently hurting the two who remained in the room. She quickly assured herself that Fayt would be fine and safe. He just had to be.

The light grew intense. Sophia brought her arm up and shielded her eyes. A warm air swept past her. She braced herself, unsure as to what to expect. Then noises filled the hall, bouncing ruthlessly off the walls.

The light finally died and the sounds became silent. She lowered her arm and stared in disbelief. The whole doorway had collapsed, leaving no way through.

"You stupid wench! Using runology like that in a ruin?"

Sophia looked up at him. His piercing red eyes sent shivers down her spine. "I-I didn't think that would happen."

"Humph. Seems you didn't think at all."

She stomped her foot and frowned at him. "Well excuse me!" She turned her whole body to face away from the cave-in and started to walk away.

"And where are you going?"

She shot him a glance over her shoulder. "I'm going to find a way out of here. If you haven't noticed, Mister Nox, that way is blocked," she replied in a matter of fact tone.

He took a few steps in her direction. "And whose fault is that?"

She sighed heavily at him. "Geez, I was only trying to help."

"I didn't need your help. Besides, this never would have happened if you hadn't run off into the desert."

She turned away from him. "I never would have run off if you hadn't been so mean to me." She continued walking as she held back her tears. For a day which had started out nice, it sure had gone to hell fast. Everything had been fine up until her nightmare, and then her encounter with _him._

He quickly caught up to her. "Do you even know where you are going, fool?"

She looked up at him as he walked beside her. He kept his attention forward. "No, do you?"

"Humph, just follow me. If you can't keep up then it'll be your fault for getting lost."

She silently obeyed. Her short legs had to work twice as hard to keep up with his long strides. The hall opened into a room with three doors; one on each wall. Albel stopped in the center of the room and studied the area. Sophia began to wonder if he really knew where they were.

One thing our swordsman would not tell our lass is that he was lost. He had been to the Ruins or Morsel before, but each time was on official business and he had a guide to show him the way. At that moment in time, he had no idea where to go.

As much as she wanted to say something, Sophia kept quiet. She waited for him to make a decision and thought it best not to provoke another argument. She was worried about Fayt and ready to find him to be sure he wasn't hurt.

He stepped forward to the opposite door from the hallway and opened it. All he found was a large room full of rubble and debris.

Sophia stayed on his heels. She peered around him and into the room. "I'm guessing that's not the way," she said softly in a whisper.

She turned to move. She was in his way and didn't feel like having him back up into her when he decided to try another door. She had just turned when movement caught her attention. To her left one of the other doors was ajar and standing in the doorway was a Poisonous Lobster.

Without even thinking, she jumped back in surprise and fear. As she jumped, she hit the unexpecting side of Albel as he was in mid turn. This, in turn, sent both into the room. She almost fell, but luck would have it for her to remain on her feet. She shot a quick look out the door in time to see the lobster heading straight for them.

"Ah, not another baddie!" She hurried to the door and did the first thing her instinct instructed her to do. She pulled the door shut just moments before the lobster crashed into it.

Sophia took a step back and watched the door as the monster beat on it few times. After a few hits, the monster gave up. Sophia tried to pace her breathing, but her heart had jumped into her throat and was racing a hundered miles per hour.

Albel regained his composure and harshly pushed her to the side, all but knocking her down. She let out a mumbled objection which he dismissed as he pushed on the door. Sophia watched as he tried to open the door. He growled as he slammed his metal fist into it.

"It won't open?"

He didn't answer her. He simply stepped to the side and motioned for her to try. She did and no matter how much force she applied, the door wouldn't give. Obviously the lobster had jammed the door shut with its attempts to get in. "What do we do now?"

"Why don't you use your runology to open it," he replied through his clenched teeth.

She turned and leaned her back to the door. She shook her head. "No can do. I'm running too low."

"Humph, just like a fool to drain your whole supply."

She lifted off the door and placed one hand on her hip while the other massaged her forehead. "No, if I used my whole supply then I would be incapacitated," she corrected.

"Bah, I suppose you'll need to rest before you can do anything useful."

She walked to a clear section of the room and sat down. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "What, exactly, is with you and the attitude?"

As soon as she asked the question, she regretted it. She was locked in a room with him and she knew it wasn't a good idea to make him angry. She could hear him move across the floor and knew he was approaching her. She kept her eyes shut more from fear then anything else.

"My attitude?" His voice was close. She opened her eyes to see he had squatted down and was face to face with her.

She swallowed. "Yeah…all you do is push people away. You're mean and cold. Doesn't it get lonely with no friends?"

"Bah, friends are a worthless waste of time," he spat back at her.

Her heart sank as she was overcome with grief for him. "But, don't you want someone to share things with? You know, to share the good times and to help you through the bad times?"

He remained silent. He eyed her, making her uncomfortable. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream at him. "Albel? Do you have any friends?"

He stood up and walked away from her and to the other side of the room. He found another clear spot and sat. "If we're to get out of here you need to rest and stop talking nonsense."

She brought her knees up and rested her head on top, looking aimlessly at her lap. A few tears wetted her cheeks as she thought about her friends. Who where her friends? She had Fayt who she could talk to, but the others seemed too wrapped up in their own circumstances to really open up to her. She had tried to talk to all of them on some level, but no one really seemed to want to talk to her. No one but Albel for reasons she couldn't comprehend.

She couldn't help but to feel that he was as lost as she was. Since she had found out about her alterations she had felt different and separated from everyone. She no longer felt like a real person. She felt excluded.

She didn't know his reasons, but he seemed to exclude himself from others. Her heart ached for him. She knew what it was to be lonely and she would never wish that pain even on her worst enemy. But he wasn't her enemy. He was a companion and member of the group. But it was easy to be alone even in a group.

She also knew that he had no parents. What happened to them was something she didn't know, but she knew that loosing her own parents would be something she didn't know if she could handle. Right now, she didn't even know if her parents were alive, but she refused to give in to thoughts that they weren't.

She wondered what could have happened to a person to yield the outcome she witnessed in Albel. She sniffed and did her best to hold back further tears. Crying wouldn't solve the problem. She was determined to help. Even if her efforts were rejected, she had to try.

She lifted her head and leaned it against the wall. She positioned herself in the most comfortable position she could find. She need to rest to get them out of there but her mind wouldn't let her rest until she had said just one finally thing to him.

"Albel," she said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. "I'll be your friend, if you let me."

She didn't hear him if he answered, but she was sure he didn't. Fatigue caught her and she dozed off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albel looked up at her. She seemed to be asleep; though he was sure she was uncomfortable. The hard floor was the furthest thing from comfort. Still, she would be able to rest and regain some energy.

He leaned back in his own attempts to rest. Her words turned in his mind. Friends. Someone to share life with. The concept of loneliness.

He was accustomed to loneliness. Being alone was a thing that had plagued him most of his life. He considered it weak to need anyone for anything. He was more than capable of tending to his own affairs. He didn't need anyone to hinder him or bring him down. Having friends seemed like a way to weaken and not strengthen a person. A friend was just another person to worry about when one's main focus should be on oneself.

She had just offered him her friendship. She was so much like that blue haired maggot. He seemed to find strength in his 'friends'. As did she. Still, she had stated it herself; he did have a way of alienating others. He pondered on her reasons for offering her friendship even if he had been 'mean' to her. Weren't friends supposed to be supportive? He doubted he had shown any support to her.

She was truly an intriguing creature. He knew she thought he hated her. Still, she cared for him when he was paralyzed and unconscious. She tried to aid him in the fight with Robin Wind. And now she had just offered him something she valued.

The question he was faced with now was simple, yet complicated all the same. Did he want her to be his friend?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know, I'm posting this the day before Christmas Eve so I'm not sure whose got time to read it now, but I have it done and I'm almost done with the next chapter to my other story so I wanted to post this and finish up on chapter 2 of Star Ocean: The Untold Story.

As always I hope you enjoy reading this :)


	6. Emending Sentiments

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Alright, I had a request for romance and couldn't help myself. Don't blame me, I couldn't get the thought outta my mind. This chapter will contain some OOC, but it's explained and justified. Don't worry, things are starting to pick up.

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 6: Emending Sentiments

Sophia was getting frustrated. She sat there, her head propped against the wall for what felt like an hour. Her eyes were closed, but it didn't matter how hard she tried - she couldn't sleep.

She finally gave up and opened her eyes. Her head was tilted up and the ceiling was the first thing to come into view. She let her eyes wonder over the ceiling for a while. She thought briefly of how the ruins were unlike anything she had seen before. The walls seemed to glow. There was a light in the room but no evidence of a light source. It was fascinating and very much unlike the ruins on Earth.

Slowly she let her chin come down and her gaze set on the figure across the room from her. He sat with his back to the other wall. One knee was drawn up and both his arms were draped around it. His head was tilted down, facing the floor between his knee and other leg.

She almost laughed at the situation. Suddenly, she didn't feel so bad. Our lass, you see, had a way of taking the blame on herself. Though she had argued with our swordsman earlier, she agreed with every word he said. She felt it was her fault that he was now locked in a room in the middle of the desert. But for reasons beyond her comprehension, she didn't feel like letting it hinder her.

She stood up as quietly as she could and looked around the room. Besides the rubble that littered the place, there was a short podium in the middle of the floor. On the podium sat a bowl. She walked over to the bowl and looked inside. Clear water shimmered from within. The lights from the room glistened in the reflection. Her eyes became fixed as if hypnotized.

Then the reflections shifted. She recognized the form in the water almost immediately. Still, her eyes never strayed from the liquid. "What is it?" she asked Albel's reflection.

"Don't know…" His voice was soft. "I suppose it could be the legendary water of the shrine." As he spoke, his words came out slow but steady.

"Water of the shrine," Sophia repeated as if in a trance. "What's that?" Her tone was even and unwavering.

"There's an old fools legend about the time the world was formed. It is said that Apris started creation with water. Water is the base to life."

"I…didn't think you…believed…in such."

"Legends are the dreams of idiots," he responded in an unconvincing voice.

Sophia was so taken in by the water that she didn't know she had reached for it until her finger had submerged in its cool depth. The water was surprisingly cool. So cool. So relaxing.

She lifted her finger from the liquid and studied it as if it was foreign to her. She felt like a child. She just had to know what it tasted like.

Albel broke his trance just a second too late. He opened his mouth to protest, his hand in mid-swing for her. But he wasn't fast enough. She had already placed the finger in her mouth and had tasted the water.

He stepped quickly around the podium and pulled her away from the bowl. He shook her slightly by her shoulders. She looked at him through half closed lazy eyes. "Fool! You have no idea what could be in that!" He was all but yelling at her.

Instead of receiving the reaction he expected, she just smiled at him. "Oh, you worry too much. I'm fine. You should try it, it's soooo good." Her words were slightly slurred.

He released her shoulders. "This isn't…" His words faded as he stepped back.

"Isn't what?" she asked, taking a step forward to match his step back. "Isn't like me? Um? You know, I use to think that one day I would become Sophia Leingod. I over heard my parents talking to his parents one day. They talked about how compatible we were. And the sad thing is - I thought it was true. I fell in love with him. But he's not who he use to be. He's no longer the same boy I knew."

Albel ran through his memory, searching for an answer. There was something about the water in the legend. He never paid attention to legends. He never believed in them enough to comment them to memory. The water had an affect on people, but he could not recall what it was. At this point he was starting to believe, unwillingly, in the nonsense. That was the only way he knew to explain his previous trance like state and the fact he knew what the water was.

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "But you, you don't change. Not the least. You are you. I can't understand why you are the way you are, but at least your constant. And," she leaned forward, tilting her head up. "You're very attractive."

"Look wench, there's something in the water…"

She laughed. "Something in the water? I've heard that one before." She winked at him.

She took another step at him. In turn, he took a step back. Only he was unable to see the path behind him. A loose piece of debris shifted under his weight. His attention had been on the brunette and not on his balance; which he lost completely. He fell back, hitting his head rather hard.

For a second, the whole room was engulfed in a blinding white light.

When he regained his sight, he was greeted by Sophia. She had seated herself on his torso and was glaring down at him. Her eyes were greener then he ever remembered them to be. She was smiling as her face hovered over his. For a brief instant he almost smiled back. Almost.

She rested one hand on his cheek. "You're not hurt are you?" Though she was clearly concerned for him, Albel couldn't help but to notice the seduction in her voice.

"No, now get off of me wench." He lifted his arms and grabbed her waist as she bent her head closer.

She giggled. "You really should watch where you're going, you know."

He opened his mouth to argue, but was never given the chance . His lips had just parted to speak when her mouth was on his. Her hand slid from his cheek and to his hair. He was rendered motionless, unable to comprehend what had taken place. She was kissing him again. Again! Only this wasn't the same little peck she had given him earlier. This time the kiss was more passionate.

His grip on her waist eased as she darted her tongue between his opened lips. He couldn't help but to notice how she tasted. Even when his mind screamed at him that she was under the influence of the water, he didn't fight the new attention she was giving him. He returned the kiss. She tasted sweet and he ached for more. Then a realization hit him. He wasn't only tasting her, but the water as well.

He clamped his lips closed. She responded with a light giggle as she moved to plant small kisses on his chin. She moved her head, kissing him under his chin as she made her way to his neck. He knew he should stop her. He wanted to stop her; but at the same time, he savored the chills that ran through his entire body.

She tenderly kissed his neck. One hand played gently with his hair and the other drew lazy circled on his chest. She continued to kiss his skin until she had made her way to his ear. "You know," she whispered in his ear. "Despite your bitter attitude, you make me feel… safe…"

She fell silent, her face moving to his neck. She buried her face close to his jaw line as her body relaxed. Her hands stopped their playfulness and went limp. He moved slightly to look at her. Her whole body was completely relaxed. She was lying on top of him, and she was asleep.

He rested his head back and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. His skin still tingled from her freshly removed kisses. He took a deep breath. The water – there was something he couldn't recall.

Then it hit him and he almost chocked. The Water of the Shrine. That was a story which all children were familiar with. Leaders from every country had also spent time in the past searching for it to verify if the legend was true or not. The water possessed an ability, according to legend, that would make it a valuable tool. It acted like a truth serum.

He relaxed his claw to his side. He left his other hand on her waist as he ran through what she had told him. Everything she had said had been the truth. Thanks to the water, she had just reviled things that she would probably never have told anyone.

Had she said she was in love with the blue haired maggot, or that she once was? She was clearly displeased with how he had changed. She had left the topic of her affections for the maggot and directed her interest to him. Then she had seduced him. If the water was a truth serum; that would mean that her actions steamed from thoughts she had but would not have acted on before.

He was about to push her off of him when the soft sounds of her breathing caught his attention. She was sleeping so soundly. She had said he made her feel safe. He paused for a moment, debating what to do. The hard floor dug ruthlessly into his back. If he stayed like he was, then sore and stiff muscles would be a sure thing. Still, something in him didn't want to move her, yet.

He smirked to himself. He never would have known that the girl harbored hidden feelings for him if not for the series of events which led them to the water. Oddly enough, he found their current position amusing. So many times had they argued. He had found her annoying and irritating, but also strangely intriguing. If not for the hard floor, he wondered if he wouldn't allow her to remain as she was.

He slid his hand up her back and was shocked to feel the chills return. Intriguing indeed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia woke gently from her sleep. She didn't want to open her eyes yet. She remembered everything she had done prior to sleep and winced at the though of confronting Albel. Keeping her eyes closed, she remained still and tried to ascertain her environment first.

She knew she was sitting up slightly. Her legs were pressed to the hard floor and bent slightly under her. Her left shoulder was against the wall. But her head was resting on something soft. She almost tensed her whole body. Her right arm also rested against the same thing her head did. She eased her eyes open slowly, fearful at what she would find.

Looking forward, she peered across the room. Her vision consisted of the wall in front of her, and a purple mass beside her. She listened, still unbelieving. His breath sounded in her left ear as it moved in his chest.

"Are you awake yet?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Abruptly she sat up. It was then she realized that his good arm had been draped around her. She scooted a short ways away from him and buried her face in her hands. "Oh no, oh no," she chanted under her breath.

"Humph." He stood and studied the girl. "Well, are you going to get us out of here or not?"

She looked between her fingers at his feet. Twisting, she stood to face away from him. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him yet. Instead, she set her attention on the door.

She moved unsteadily to the door and placed her hand at the knob. Using the trick Nel had taught her, she concentrated her symbology at the knob and popped the door open. The door swung away from her easily. She stood still, unsure of what to do next. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of what she had done before sleeping. She was blushing uncontrollably and on the edge of tears.

She tensed when she felt Albel brush pass her. He exited the room and turned to the right. He took a step and stopped. "Are you coming?" he said, not turning to look at her.

"Um, yeah," she answered weakly.

She followed him through the corridors, never once looking at anything but the backs of his legs. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. _'I can't believe I did that. This is so humiliating. What I told him…what I did…I just want to crawl under a rock somewhere and die.'_

They had found their way out of the ruins and into the desert. Night had settled in and the hot temperature was greatly reduced. Sophia shivered slightly against the chill. Before she knew where they were, they had entered the cave and were headed back to the city.

Another thought entered her mind and nagged at her. _I fell asleep on him. I fell asleep and woke up…in his arms. I wouldn't have been surprised to wake up on the floor, but he moved me and stayed with me. He didn't leave me to sleep…alone. What is that supposed to mean?'_

He stopped without warning. She almost ran into him, halting herself just in time to avoid the impact. He looked over his shoulder at her. "We're back in Surferio."

"Oh," she sighed as she dared to look up. He had turned his back to her and she was thankful she didn't have to confront him yet.

She was about to step around him, when someone yelled her name.

"There she is! Lady Phia!" Before she could wrap her mind on what was going on, Roger had jumped straight at her and was hugging her tightly around her waist.

"Sophia?" Fayt puffed as he jogged to her. He set promptly to removing Roger.

She blinked at him. Cliff appeared behind him and chuckled. "Looks like we don't have to go out lookin' for 'em after all."

Sophia studied Cliff's smile before turning to Fayt. "What happened to you?"

He giggled. "Well, I don't exactly know. One minute there was this bright light, and the next thing we knew there was a cave-in. Whatever it was that took out Robin Wind. It took out part of the ruins also."

Her jaw dropped. "Took out Robin Wind? You don't mean he's…"

"Yeah," Roger piped up. "He was crushed to little pieces! It was great, half the room was destroyed. But, thanks to me, Fayt got out of the way just in time."

Fayt frowned down at the boy. "If I remember correctly, I was the one that pulled you out of there."

"Oh, yeah," Roger replied with a guilty smile.

"Destroyed?" Sophia spoke softly. "I never meant to…" Her throat closed on her voice. She couldn't bare the fact that she had nearly hurt Fayt and Roger.

"Never meant to what, Sophia? What are you talking about? Do you know what that light was?" Fayt's voice was laced with concern.

"Fool," Albel interrupted. "Her runology has grown. If you want to thank someone for almost getting you killed then thank her."

"You did that, Sophia?" Fayt's voice was full of pride and wonderment.

Fayt stepped closer to her, but she didn't notice. She set her eyes on Albel's face for the first time. "I didn't mean to almost kill anyone!" she directed her angry tone straight to the swordsman. "And I'm tired of just standing there while everyone else fights." She moved around Fayt and walked into the city.

Cliff giggled, drawing the attention on him. "What? I've never seen her mad before."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia had stopped in front of the house they were staying at. She paced a few times before sitting on the ground overlooking the water. She brought her knees up and hugged them as she stared into nothing.

"How are you doing?" Fayt asked sitting beside her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

He leaned back and stretched his legs out. "After the dust cleared, we looked for you and Albel. We saw the cave-in and figured you were trapped behind it, or…" His voice faded out. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we looked for a while, but couldn't find a thing. We came back here to get help in the search. That's when you two showed up. What happened in there?"

Sophia didn't turn her attention from the dark scenery in front of her. He was asking her the same question she was asking herself. What did really happen in there? _'Oh, yeah…I got drunk on some water and kissed Albel. How would Fayt take that? Would he even care?'_

"We got lost. How long were we missing anyway?"

"Almost six hours. How did you manage to stay lost that long?"

'_Six hours? How long did I sleep in there? Had to be about four hours. Did Albel let me sleep on him for four hours? I really need time to get this straight, but not with Fayt around. Why am I hiding it from him anyway? I've always told him everything in the past.'_

"You know me and my poor sense of direction."

He studied her suspiciously. "That's it. Poor sense of direction is the answer."

She didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. "Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay, Sophia? You're acting weird."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Come on. There's food and a bed inside. I'm sure you'll feel better after you eat something and get some sleep."

'_You don't know how wrong you are.'_

She stood and followed him inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albel was standing under the tree that had started it all when Mirage approached him.

"I'm sure you're hungry. There's some food saved for you inside and a bed."

"Humph." He gave her a sideways glance. "Is that all?"

She just gave him a small smile. "That and Fayt asked me to tell you that we'll be heading out tomorrow afternoon."

Albel lowered his glance to the ground. She nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, worm."

She turned back to face him. She chuckled lightly. "Yes?"

"What's a worry doll?"

She arched her eyebrow at him. "That's an odd question to come from you."

"Bah. Either answer the question or leave." His tone was harsh and he was becoming irritated.

She put her hand to her chin and thought about his question. "A worry doll is something from Earth. It's a doll that you tell your worries to at night before you go to bed. It's supposed to help ease your mind. Can I ask about the sudden interest?"

"That is none of your concern," he said walking pass her. "And it concerns no one else either."

She smiled in amusement as she watched him leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia opened her eyes and blinked against the unforgiving rays of sun which spilled in on her. Her head was resting on the soft pillow and her eyes fought to stay opened. The whole night she had dreamed of nothing but her time trapped in that room.

She turned her head to the side to check on the other occupants of the room, but her vision was blocked by something. She couldn't identify it; it was too close to her face. She sat up and yawned before looking back at the pillow.

Resting on the pillow was her worry doll. The same doll she had lost some time ago. Pinned to it was a yellow flower and a note. She lifted the doll and removed the flower and paper from it.

The flower was the same type she had seen in Arias. She took a moment to smell it before she unfolded the paper. The note read: _I accept your offer_

The letters were finely written. She searched the front and back for a name, but wasn't surprised to find none. She knew who it was from. She smiled as she hugged the doll to her chest.

'_Silly man. Even after I made a complete idiot of myself, he still wants to be my friend.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N) Yup, that's Albel for you. He can't just some out and say anything in person when it comes to emotions and such.


	7. Veracity’s Residual

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Here you go, the next chapter. I hope it keeps up to the standards I'm trying to put on myself for this story. I put a lot of thought into this and just wanted to see this new friendship blossom more.

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 7: Veracity's Residual

Now you have heard of how the friendship started. Yes, the legend of the water was true and as in the legend, it only lends its aid at Apris' will. As is the nature of the human soul, curiosity is bound to us in unbreakable ties. Unknown to our young lass is the fact that our swordsman had gathered some of the water. He had in mind to carry the fluid with him until the time had come to use it once more.

As for the epic battle with the false god, none are privileged to the full account. Our heroes made an agreement among themselves to keep the details of the encounter a secret revealing only a name. Once this Luther was vanquished, our heroes gathered here on Elicoor once more to make their decisions. Each had to choose what path they would follow.

Cliff paced circles around the fountain in the courtyard. They were gathered in Aquaria and there was a tension in the air which hung heavily on each of them. Mirage and Nel simply watched the blonde man who seemed stuck in an endless loop. Roger was to the side observing the flowers and plants. Albel had rested himself in the corner just behind the two seated females.

Cliff had made another round and stopped in front of the trio. "Are they going to be in that room all day?" He was clearly running low on patience.

"Calm down, Cliff," Mirage answered. "We'll know soon what's going on."

"Yes, we just need to give them some space," Nel said softly.

Albel looked up to the sky. It had been at least two hours since the three had requested time to talk alone. It seemed that the blue haired wench had something she had to share and it was clearly connected to only those three.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I still want to know what's going on in there."

Roger totted up to the four of them. "You think they're okay? Maybe we should go check on them."

Nel crossed her arms. "Why's that Roger? Scared Lady Phia won't come out?"

Roger put his hands on his hips. "What's wrong? You aint jealous are ya?"

"Alright, let's not start this again," Mirage broke in.

Cliff nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's my job to argue with the rat boy, not yours."

Roger turned his attention to Cliff. "What was that you big lummox?"

Albel watched the four interact with little amusement. It felt like tension had risen after Luther's defeat. Before, the group had been focused on a purpose. Once that purpose was removed, new problems had arrived.

Mirage had stated earlier that she planned to go home for a while. Cliff had made it clear that he was ready to be back in space. Roger and Nel would be going back to their duties, as would Albel. This only led to the question: what about the other three? All of them were from Earth. Cliff had naturally assumed that Maria would return to her post and that Fayt and Sophia would likely go back to Earth.

'_Earth. Bah, sounds like a fool's paradise. Why not go back to Earth and the technology. Elicoor is nothing more then a back water planet anyway.'_

"Lummox, heh? You know, you could come up with better insults then that."

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Fayt spoke, breaking the argument. "But dinner is about to be served."

All eyes locked in on the blue haired teen. He simply stood there for a moment and looked at each one of them in turn. Then he started back inside.

"Whoa, hold it there. You goin' to let us know what's goin' on?"

Fayt turned and gave Cliff a short nod. "Let's eat first."

Reluctantly, the group followed the teen inside. No one talked in the hall and once inside the dinning hall, they sat around the table.

"Hey," Roger spoke as he looked around. "Where's Lady Phia?"

"Sorry Roger, but she'll be here a little later. You'll just have to sit without her right now." Maria did her best attempt at a soothing tone.

"Huh? But where is she? Is she okay?"

"Really Roger," Fayt spoke, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just sit down. She's talking to her dad right now and she needs the privacy."

"Her dad?" Cliff asked, looking up from the plate that was just sat in front of him.

Maria nodded. "We were able to get in touch with him. Seems once everything started, the Federation started to gather everyone they could who was connected to Leingod."

Everyone fell into silence as Fayt took his seat and Roger sat down. After a few minutes the only sound was the ringing of utensils clanking against the plates.

"Excuse me," a maid called from the door way, gathering everyone's attention. "Miss. Sophia asked that I tell you she is sorry but she will be unable to dine with you this afternoon. She said not to worry about her." The maid gave then a weary smile and left the room.

Fayt and Maria immediately shot each other a worried glance. Albel noticed this but remained silent. There was one thing he had learned during his time with the bunch; some of them would not keep quite. Thus, he had no need to ask anything as someone would ask for him.

"Okay, that's enough. What's going on you two?" Cliff asked right on cue.

Fayt shook his head as Maria answered. "Look guys, I'm sorry but it'll have to wait until we find out how Sophia's talk with her dad went."

Fayt looked at Maria. I seemed he didn't agree and was arguing with her without words.

"Humph," Albel grunted, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Pathetic. It should be quite obvious how it went. Losing someone's appetite is never a good sign." He pushed himself back from the table and stood. He gave them all a harsh look and walked toward the door.

"Yo, Albel. Where are you going?" Cliff asked.

"Since when does that concern you?"

"Cliff, just let him go," Nel spoke not looking at either one of them.

"Albel?" Maria called to him before he got out the door. He paused but kept his back to them. "We'll be revealing the details shortly if you're interested. There might not be the need to wait."

"Bah," he responded as he walked out. The last thing he wanted was to sit there and listen to her. He would find out in time what was going on. When the time was right he would know, but not from her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia sat alone in the flower garden. For once she was unable to put up her happy façade. Her smile was lost to her. She sat on the bench, her hands knotted in her lap. Despite how she felt, her tears were few and slow to fall.

She felt completely alone and consumed with defeat. All her hopes and dreams were gone. All she knew was non-existent. Her whole future had shattered and the pieces had been stomped on by the same people she loved. Her talk with her father had done nothing but devastate her more.

A shadow clouded over her, bringing her back to the present. She looked up in time to see Albel sitting beside her. He didn't look at her after he was seated. Mimicking him, she fixed her stare ahead of her. After a few moments of silence, she resorted to the habit of playing aimlessly with her hair.

He noticed her actions out of the corner of his eye. He reached across his chest and rested his good hand on her hands.

She looked at his hand, which didn't move from hers, and blushed slightly.

"That," he said while lowering her hands gently to her lap. "Is very annoying."

Her eyes followed his hand as it left her lap and returned to his side. "Oh, sorry."

He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Do I…" _'No, now's not the time for that question.'_ "It's not like you to mope."

She felt calmer. She knew that he was asking her what was wrong, but he couldn't just come straight out with the question. In his own little way he was trying to be the friend she needed and the one who would listen. Her heart jumped. He was willing to listen to her.

She took a deep breath, attempting to keep her voice steady. "It's the Federation…" She paused, trying to form her words.

"The Federation?"

"They want us; Fayt, Maria and me to go with them when space travel is opened back up."

"Oh," he responded, turning back to look straight ahead.

"It's horrible, Albel…They want to study us."

All he could manage was a questioning grunt. You see, our swordsman had come to the realization that life was not a timeless thing. When the false god had fallen, it had hit him in a flash just how fragile and short life was. In the seconds that had followed Luther's fall, he saw a future that he feared worst then he did his past. He was coming to terms with his fear and was ready to face it head on. But he knew that was a task he didn't want to take on alone. For the first time he could remember, he was ready to lean on someone for a little help. But right now wasn't the time. She was leaning on him and there was no room for him to lean back. There would come another time and he would just have to be patient.

"We were given three options." She held her hand out, palm up and extended her index finger. "One, we could go with them." Her middle finger joined her index finger. "Two, we could disappear into exile." Her hand shook slightly as her third finger stretched to meet the other two. "Or…we could choose to…give up on life." Her voice had become so shaky that Albel had to strain to understand the last few words.

'_So she can't go home or they will kill her. Just like a group of hypocritical fools. Either it's done their way or the penalty is death.'_ "Humph. How very nice of them," he spoke sarcastically.

"My dad told me to go along with it and not fight. He…he wants me to give up and live with the Federation, but I can't. I won't give up on life, there's still too much I would like to do. I miss my family. My mom…even my dad." She broke down into soft tears. "I'll never see them again unless I go with the Federation. I can't go with the Federation because then I would be nothing more then a lab rat."

She did her best to wipe her eyes, but her efforts were for not. Fresh tears unwillingly took the place of those wiped away. "I feel more alone now then ever."

Those words struck his heart. They hit his core and ripped it to shreds. He turned his body to face her. She sat on his left, so when he raised his hand to her it was his claw. But his momentum was set in motion and unstoppable. Using his claw, he brushed her hair from her face.

She responded in shock. Not at the claw but at the cold touch of metal. Reflectively, he drew back at her jump. Her shock quickly gave in to regret as she reached out and took his claw in both of her hands before he got it out of her range. She looked up and met his eyes. She giggled.

"What?" he asked in irritation. It wasn't enough to see her initial reaction to his touch but now he felt as if she were taunting him.

She shook her head and smiled. "It's cold."

He growled at her, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. She gave him her sweetest smile and rubbed her thumb softly on the metal surface. He almost pulled back but her eyes rang of honesty and his mind was quickly soothed. She wasn't making fun of him at all. It was an innocent reaction and she was trying to take it back. And for the first time someone was touching his claw without fear or hesitation.

They sat in silence for a while. Their eyes fell on the sight of flesh against metal.

"Thank you, Albel," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being my friend. For sitting with me when I needed someone to talk to. It's helped me more then you'll know." She gently released his claw and stood up. "I think that now I might be able to take a nap. I've been tired for a while but my thoughts wouldn't let me sleep."

She wanted to hug him, but restrained herself. Since that day they had been locked in a room together, neither one had made any physical contact until now. She didn't want to do anything that might make him rethink their friendship. She bowed slightly to him and left the garden.

He watched her go but didn't move. He sat on that bench for a good hour replaying the events that had just taken place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unlike most nights, nightmares weren't the reasons for our swordsman's inability to sleep. On this night, his thoughts kept him awake. He reflected back on himself and on his past. No matter how he reasoned with himself he always came to the same conclusion. He wasn't happy.

He never sought self pity and knew he was on the edge of falling down that path. He needed a distraction. As he dressed he set his mind on where to go. He would resort to his usual distraction and go to the fields and fight until fatigue took him and he could sleep.

After two hours in the fields he no longer felt like fighting, but sleep still eluded him. He had made his mind to walk the grounds when he approached the castle. Once again he found himself in the flower garden. He had just stepped over the threshold to the grounds when his attention was diverted.

It was no surprise to him when he saw her wondering the flower garden at such a later hour. Her feet guided her to no particular destination and her eyes kept a steady focus on the ground in front of her. She looked completely lost and alone.

He couldn't help but to wonder to himself why she was out here alone. Had she not been the one to preach to him about how friends were there the help through the bad times. Was the girl desperate for friends herself? Was that why she had even wanted his friendship? Did she like him only because of the attention, though not all pleasant, that he had shown her?

She was always outgoing toward others and very fast to lend anyone a hand. Why was it that when she needed someone, no one was around? Surely the blue haired maggot would help. As for the others, he was sure none of them concerned themselves enough to really care. But that one maggot should be there. He had been concerned earlier. Maybe he didn't know she was out here wondering around. Perhaps she hadn't felt the need to tell anyone. She did seem the type to take all her own worries on her own shoulders and not burden anyone else with them.

Anger flared in his gut as he thought about it. She insisted on being the crying shoulder to anyone, but refused to look for someone to cry on when she needed it. He didn't know exactly who his anger was aimed at. Was he angry with the others for not seeing her in pain? Was he angry with her for not letting another person know she needed someone? Was he angry at himself for...for just standing there and asking himself stupid questions when he could very well go and try to help her?

He growled softly at himself. Having his mind set on doing something, he walked up to where she was. Her back was to him and she had obviously not heard him approach. He had long ago learned to move with little sound. She had stopped her pacing and stood still, fiddling with her hair.

He reached out slowly, debating on whether to touch her or speak to get her attention. Then he contemplated not even getting her attention at all. He still had time to turn and leave.

"Um, don't you know it's rude to just stand behind a person like that?" She giggled softly, her tone telling him that she was not to be taken seriously.

So she had heard him, or somehow known he was there. "Humph."

She turned and smiled at him. He responded with a frown. How could she smile like that and make it look so genuine when he knew she was hurting inside?

She searched his face with her eyes and giggled more. "Still Mr. Neutral Expression aren't ya?"

"And you just put on a mask to cover your true feelings."

She gave him a questioning look. "A mask"

"Your phony smile proves nothing to me, girl."

She dropped her smile and looked at him with the straightest face she could. "Is this any better?" It took all her concentration to keep her lips pressed in a straight line.

He didn't respond, but glared at her instead. And that's when the staring contest began. She held her breath and did her best, but it didn't take long for her to lose it and start laughing.

He growled, making it known that he truly thought she was putting on a show. "Sorry about that," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I really tried to look all serious."

She looked up at him, her smile continued and he grew angry. "Bah. Why do you insist on hiding behind that idiotic smile, girl? Just a minute ago you were about to cry. Putting up this front doesn't fool me." He eyed her cynically.

She sighed and stepped closer to him. "Albel, it's not a front. For a while there I thought you were going to leave me out here alone but you didn't.You came over here."

"You knew I was here?" His voice indicated his disbelief.

"It's hard to explain but I knew you were here when you first stepped into the garden. I got this feeling you were close and I didn't want you to leave so when I saw you from the corner of my eye I-I pretended not to see you. I didn't know if you would just go inside or stay here." She let her eyes wonder over his face as she searched for a reaction to her words. He remained still and unmoving. "I'm not smiling to hide anything. It makes me happy that you came to see how I was. I know we got off to a bad start but I feel like our friendship has really grown and that makes me happy." She let her eyes leave his face and wonder down to the ground between them. "You make me happy. Thank you for – for being here when I needed you."

When he finally moved, his actions caught her attention. She quickly noticed that he had pulled something from his pocket and was studying it. She tried to see what was in his hand but her view was blocked. His attention left the item in his hand and he met her eyes.

"There's something I need to know." He opened his hand enough and revealed to her a small vial of clear liquid.

Almost immediately she recognized the water. Her eyes grew as her eyebrows arched in a questioning fashion. She brought her hand to her chest and took a step back. "I'm not going to drink that!" she said defensively.

He looked at her and laughed. It was very soft but it was a very genuine laugh. She couldn't help but to giggle with him. She had never heard him sound anywhere near happy. But he cut his laugh short when he realized what he was doing. He hadn't really laughed since the day he lost his father. He almost felt as if he were betraying his memory.

He tried to remind himself that his father wouldn't want him to suffer. He knew that his agony was self inflicted. He understood that he was the one who had hidden himself and was reluctant to admit to himself that he was afraid. He was afraid to show his true self.

He didn't fear rejection; that he could deal with. He didn't fear ridicule because he could fight fire with fire. He feared being close to another person because it seemed the people he was close to in his life left him. His mother, his father…both gone. The last time he lost someone he lost a childhood friend to the war that had not that long ceased.

"It's not for you, so don't worry."

She couldn't help but to catch the sensitivity in his voice. Come to think of it, ever since that day she woke up in his arms, he hadn't once called her any names. She would have preferred him call her by her real name; she wondered how it would sound coming from him, but she could deal with being called 'girl' better then the other things he used to call her.

"Then what do you plan to do with it?" she asked softly.

He gave her one of his smirks as he pulled the cork out. "I plan to do just what you're supposed to do with water." He twirled the vial just enough to spin the water without losing a drop.

"You're going to drink it?" Her voice and expression clearly showed her shock.

"Heh, and why not?"

"But after…You know, that stuff might…" She was having a hard time getting her words out. No matter how she tried to start her sentence, it didn't seem she was saying what she meant. "There's no telling what that stuff will do to you."

He almost laughed again. "Are you worried I might jump on you and start kissing you?"

Her cheeks quickly turned bright red as she was sent into an uncontrollable blush. Her eyes darted down to her hand which had taken up its old habit of playing with her hair. "I-I don't know why I did that…I, well. That's wrong, I do know why I did that but I shouldn't have. It was inappropriate."

'_That's right. I never did tell her what the effects were.'_ He transferred the vile to his claw and put his hand on hers. "As I said before, that is very annoying." Once she had stopped and turned her eyes back to him; he took his hand back. "This water acts like a truth serum. If one drinks it then they have no choice but to tell the truth and act on honesty until the effects wear off."

She almost turned her eyes away from him but found she couldn't. As embarrassed as she was for her past actions, his actions dominated her thoughts. _'If he drinks that then he'll be under the influence and be totally open and honest. But why would he do that willingly. If I had known this before then I could have save myself the humility of my actions. And he wants to drink it with me around. Why?'_

"Why would I want to do this?" he asked, echoing her mental question. "I need someone I can be honest with but every time I've tried before I could never seem to get the words out," his voice was toneless. It was as if he were trying to pass this whole thing off as a fluke. "If I'm to do this then I need someone I can trust."

She swallowed hard. He trusted her. That's what he had just said. She felt the weight of responsibility on her, but she would happily bare that weight. She had to stop herself from crying. Her tears would have been of pure joy. For the first time in her life someone was willing to trust her completely.

"First, I need you to answer me one question."

"Okay," she managed to respond without hesitation.

"Do I," he started, but clamped his mouth involuntarily. He wasn't sure why that question was so important. All he knew is he had to ask and now wasn't the time to be a coward. "Do I scare you?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

He didn't know how to react to her answer. What had he really expected her to say? He just looked at her, unable to move.

She took a step forward and risked touching his hand. "Yes, you do scare me…but not the way you think. I'm not scared that you will do physical harm to me. I'm also not scared of your personality. I know there are things you hide in yourself and those things don't frighten me either." Her fingers were lightly touching the hand he held the vial in. She let her fingers fan out and allowed her palm to rest completely on his skin. He didn't flinch or move away and that gave her more confidence.

"What scares me is that you might go away. I've never had many real friends. When I first saw Fayt after the Vendeeni attack I was so happy. But it he wasn't Fayt anymore. He wasn't the Fayt I knew and I understood at that time that my life would never go back to how it used to be. I had always felt I could go to him if I ever needed someone, but not anymore. I've meet a lot of people, but they only show you what they want you to see. They would claim to be my friend but only wanted to take and never give. And my family…they also have abandoned me." As she spoke she felt better and not once did a tear threaten her. She felt the relief of pure honesty. "What scares me is that one day you'll go away like everyone else has. What scares me the most is…" She took a long breath and willed her words forward. "What scares me the most if being alone."

He took a moment to think through her words. It occurred to him in that moment that there was something they shared. As opposite as they were, he never imagined that they would share a bond so deep. No one would have ever thought it possible. Her greatest fear was the same as his and he understood right then and there that he was coming face to face with that fear.

Determination set in him and he gave her a half smile. "Now it's my turn." He moved his hand away from her and touched the vial to his lips. With a simple flick of his wrist he drank; empting the contents of the container into his mouth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N) Well, a bit of a cliff-hanger there. I hope you liked this chapter. I want to see Albel honest with her and justified any OOC in this chapter and the next with the fact that he's been thinking a lot about life since the fight with Luther.


	8. Arduous Cruxes

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Hi all you Alphia freaks. From one freak to another let me tell you all thank you for the reviews and the support. Don't take being called a freak as an insult please, I mean it in a most endearing way. :)

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 8: Arduous Cruxes

Sophia watched as he tilted his head back, taking in every drop the small container held. Her heart raced in anticipation. She didn't know what to expect. Part of her wanted to run away. That part of her thought it best that some things remain a mystery.

But the other part of her was in control. That part kept her firmly in place. Some of it was curiosity but for the most part she wanted to help. He had made it clear through his actions that he didn't trust everyone – not enough to divulge his whole self and dive face first into the truth. If he thought she could help then she was obligated to do her best. No…she wanted to do her best. She sincerely wanted to help him. This went beyond just helping. This went deeper and she knew it.

He looked at her and blinked. She stood silent and waited. Without warning he dropped the vial and fell to his knees. Bending over, he took his head in his hands. His shoulders shook lightly and she knew he was crying.

Sophia hated to see anyone cry, but she knew that tears had many purposes. One purpose was to cleanse. She lowered herself gently to her own knees and positioned herself just in front of him. Tenderly she reached out and barely touched both his shoulders. He twitched under her touch but didn't move away. Then he fell forward; the top of his head came to rest on her chest.

She hesitated only slightly before she lifted her right hand to his head. She stroked his hair lightly in an attempt to comfort him. For a while they stayed as they were. He cried on her as she held him. His sobs were not loud; only occasionally would a soft moan exit him. The whole time she ran her fingers through his hair as her other hand rested on his shoulder.

She couldn't help but to wonder how long he had bottled up his feelings. He had yet to speak a word. When she had drunk the water, she didn't hesitate to speak. Of course, at the time she was only holding back on emotions that surrounded a short span of time. She could feel it in her gut that he was releasing years of pent up sorrows.

Finally, he stopped and brought his head up to look at her; breaking the embrace. His hands left his head and dropped to his lap. Sophia's arms hung in mid-air. She wasn't sure what she should do with her arms, but she didn't want to take them back.

She kept silent as she searched his eyes. Tears continued to slowly seep from them and down his cheeks. There was a sadness in his face that tore at her. A sadness stronger then any she had encountered in her own life. She wanted to hold him and tell him that it was okay – everything was okay, but she restrained herself. He sat still, as if he where lost as to what to do next.

Even though he sat back on his legs, she still had to look up at him. She lifted up and extended her legs to their maximum length so that her eyes hovered right over his. His head didn't move as his eyes followed her. She reached out and tenderly took his face in both her hands. In response he closed his eyes as she gently rubbed his tears away with her thumbs. Once his tears were gone she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

She had just removed her lips from his skin when he reached out and wrapped his arms around her torso. She paused and allowed him to do what he needed. True to her word, she felt no fear. She was completely at ease. Her tension had dissolved and she was ready to face whatever came next.

He pulled her close and nestled his face against her neck. She, in turn, wrapped her own arms around him. Her right hand reached across his back and to his shoulder as her left palm made soft circles on his back.

"I…" His voice came out course as his throat threatened to close on it. He drew his lips into his mouth to moisten them. "I need you."

His voice was barely over a whisper and so faint the gentlest of breezes could have carried it away. But to her, she heard him clearly. His words vibrated in her heart and sang to her soul. She stopped petting his back and tightened her embrace. She didn't speak but responded with her touch. She didn't want her words to get in the way and ruin the moment.

His shoulders shook again. She quickly realized that he was laughing this time and not crying. Though no sound escaped him, she knew. She also knew this laugh was a relief laugh. She had accepted him with unspoken words and he was letting his tension go.

He straightened himself and sat back. As he did so, he took her with him until she was seated against him. She couldn't recall the actual motions that landed them in their current position, but she didn't fight it. He was seated with his right leg stretched out and his left knee drawn up. She sat between his legs, her back against his knee and her side against his chest. Her arms were now around his waist and his arms were around her shoulders.

She rested her head on him. His heart beat steadily and it sent her into a state of calmness. His metal hand was holding her arm. His right hand was on her shoulder. She sat still as her eyes wondered over the contours of his arm. Her mind was filled with no particular thoughts as she relished the comfort he provided. She almost felt selfish. Her stomach fluttered a little and she couldn't help but to enjoy herself. She was supposed to be helping him, but she couldn't stop her own feelings. She finally felt her old happy self returning.

"Why you?"

She lifted her gaze at his question. He was looking down at her. His eyes were clear of their earlier tears. "Huh?"

"Why is it that out of all the things I've encountered, you are the only thing that can ease me?" He smiled faintly at her. "Why didn't you back down from me?"

She did her best to keep eye contact with him. "I didn't see a reason to back down."

"Oh, but didn't you think I hated you?"

"Well, yeah for a while I did. Then I realized I was judging you without really knowing what I was judging. I didn't know the whole story and I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

He shook his head slightly. "Bah, it's not like you had any reason to think otherwise."

"You know, you're not so bad." She winked at him and smiled.

"You might change your mind if you knew half the things I've done. I've…"

"Shush," she interrupted him. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. The past is the past. You can't change that, but I know you now. I didn't know you then and that doesn't matter to me. What I know is what counts and even if you were to tell me then it wouldn't change. The way I see you has nothing to do with what you've done, but who you are now."

"You sound like you're making a commitment."

"I am," she spoke softly. "You are my friend and I care a lot about you."

"Friend," he responded. He spoke the word more as a phrase, but there was a question in it also. "Do you usually attack all your friends and kiss them?"

She couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "I…" That was all she could say before her voice left her. She swallowed and forced herself to continue. She was nervous. "No, I don't. That was different."

"Do tell," he encouraged her on.

She felt her face flush. She hesitated slightly, unsure as to what to say. Did he not understand that there were things about a girl's heart that she kept to herself? Things that she wanted only to feel and not put to words.

"It just was," she replied. "Besides, when did this conversation turn to be about me?"

"What makes you think it wasn't about you to start with?" There was a softness in his face she had never seen before. She felt as if she were in a dream. On one hand, she was being held by a guy in a way she'd never experienced before. On the other hand, she had to wonder about his motivations.

"I thought you drank the water to, well you know…to get something off your shoulders."

He looked at her questioningly, but didn't say a word. One edge of his mouth drew up into a cocky grin. She could feel herself shake lightly. Everything had started out with pain and she didn't want to break the position they were in, but was this what he really needed? She'd always felt that something was buried deep inside him. Surely he wanted to get that off his chest.

"I thought you had something you needed me to listen to. I'm not saying you have to tell me anything. I just want to make sure that I'm helping you if I can."

"Humph, and you think I need help?"

Her heart sank. He was still holding her, but he was starting to sound like he had during one of their many arguments. He was so complicated. Or maybe he wasn't. She was hit with a realization at that moment. Everyone is different and unique. Everyone is who they are. If she wanted to really be there for him and to help him, she would have to do it according to his rules. If she wanted to be a true friend to him, then she needed to fully accept him for who he was.

"Sorry. If you need me to listen then I'll listen. I didn't mean that you needed my help. I'm really just trying to do what I can for you, that's all. I thought there was something you had to tell me."

There was a long pause. They were both still. She searched his eyes and hoped she hadn't said something wrong.

"There is something I have to tell you."

She held her breath in both anticipation and apprehension. His hand left her shoulder and she almost turned to look at it. Before she could even take her eyes off his face, his fingers were resting on her cheek. Sliding his fingers across her skin, he embraced her face. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate. Her mind couldn't focus on anything but him.

He tilted his head closer to her and her heart stopped all together. He moved slowly. Painfully slow in her opinion. Was he going to kiss her? What was he doing? She couldn't bring one though to the surface as she watched him move. Did she want this? But she already knew the answer to that question. This was almost too perfect. Things in life never went this perfect and surely she was reading something more then was there.

When his lips finally met hers she pushed all questions to the side. Closing her eyes, she gave in to desire and allowed him to have his way. His hand was still on her cheek as his lips pressed softly to hers. She brought her hand from his back and touched his chest. As if this was a signal, he deepened his kiss. His tongue danced around hers.

When he finally pulled back, he paused. His lips so close to hers that no movement would be required before another kiss began. His breath skimmed across her skin. His hand held fast to her cheek.

"Humph, still just a girl. You fill your head with fantasies and twist reality to meet those dreams." He pulled back and let go of her. He slid his right leg around until it was drawn up beside his left. He now sat beside her, still facing her.

She wasn't sure what had just happened. The perfect moment was lost. "What?"

"You. Do you really expect anyone to be interested in you? You know how the others treat you. You have been pushed to the side and that's where you hide. Why do you hide and still want others to see you?"

"Hide? Yes, I suppose I did hide, but that stopped before we went to Firewall. The others actually talk to me more now."

He released a dark chuckle from his throat. "You've missed the point, girl. You hide who you are but still long for someone to see what you hide inside."

She had thought he meant she hid physically. His logic was on the mark. While she did converse well with the others, no one but Fayt had any idea of the person she really was. "Because a real friend takes the time to know another friend. If someone doesn't know me then that is their problem. If someone takes the time to know me, then they would see what I 'hide'." She looked up at him and searched his face. "It would seem you hide yourself too. What's the difference?"

"I don't cloud myself in hopeless dreams."

She shook her head slightly, keeping eye contact. "Dreams aren't hopeless and you have dreams too. Only you call them goals."

"Goals?" He raised his head slightly and looked down at her. "My 'goals' are achievable. Dreams can be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. Things can be improbable, but never impossible. You just have to believe in your dreams and in yourself."

"Bah, that's fools talk."

"Then I suppose I'm a fool." Her words came out defiantly yet soothing. "My dreams drive me to continue and not give up on life. No matter what this life takes from me, I will always have my dreams. If things go bad and a dream is lost then I move on and create a new dream."

He shifted sideways away from her, putting a small distance between them. He smirked at her before he lowed his head into her lap. "You may just be the most hopeless person I have ever met."

She looked down at him in confusion. He was insulting her, yet he had just laid his head in her lap. His right hand rested between his face and her body. His eyes were opened in a lazy fashion and he was looking straight ahead at the fabric of her skirt.

"Is that what you had to tell me?"

He sighed softly. "No. What I wanted to tell you is that sometime I wish I could be more like you."

She studied his face. _'More like me? But why would anyone want to be more like me? I'm not as strong or fast as you are, Albel. I'm not as confident as Nel. I'm not leadership material like Fayt or Maria. There's so much I'm not. The only thing I am is me. Is that what you like about me? Do you really like me? Of course you do or you wouldn't have kissed me. And now, here you are with your head in my lap and you're sleeping.'_

She watched him for a long while as he slept. He looked so peaceful. She smiled at him wondering about their conversation. He had in an adverse way shown her some affection. This was perfect, considering who she was talking about. She doubted that Albel would ever fall into one of the many romance novels she had read. And she didn't want him to. There was something about a fantasy romance that touched her heart, but there was something about real life that could completely consume her heart. For this to be Albel, then the night had been perfect.

She brushed his hair from his face as she yawned. She had no idea what time it was but she felt fatigue set in. She let her eyes wonder over his form. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and was in a fetal position. She blinked a few time to fight off sleep before leaning toward him. She put her arm on his midsection and placed her head on top.

Her eyes fell shut. Just before sleep took her she wondered if this was another side effect of the water. To confess yourself then sleep. But sleep was a release of tension in itself.

She slept on him while he slept on her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sophia?" a voice called to her softly as someone shook her shoulder.

Sophia lifted her head and yawned. She blinked a few time to rid her eyes from the sleep in them and glanced around. She was still in the garden and Albel still lay under her. They had remained as they had been and his head was still nestled in her lap.

"Sophia."

She turned her head to the owner of the voice. Nel crouched beside her. The red head smiled at her and nodded. "There you are. Fayt woke up this morning and couldn't find you. He woke the rest of us up to help him look."

"Fayt?" Sophia asked. For a moment she couldn't place the name. She had just been aroused from a dream. The most wonderful dream. But her amnesia was very short lived and reality came back to her.

Nel nodded. "Yeah, you should go see what he wants. And can I ask what this is all about?" She pointed to the figure still sleeping.

Sophia looked down at Albel and blushed lightly. "Long story. Thank you for waking me up."

Nel gave her an amused smile. "Well, then perhaps you should wake him and go see Fayt. He's driving everyone crazy. I won't ask anymore about this and I can keep my mouth shut, but if you need someone to talk to then come find me."

"Talk to about what?" Sophia was still trying to clear the sleep from her head. Her thoughts were lazy and unfocused.

"About any woman issues you might have. Here on Elicoor it's not uncommon for a girl your age to be married and a mother. From what I've seen, the people from Earth are different. Neither you nor Maria are involved with anyone. I'm just offering you some advice if you should need."

Sophia smiled. When she had told Albel that the others talked more to her, she hadn't been lying. Out of all of them, Nel had talked the most with her. She had even showed Sophia some defensive moves.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. I'll leave and tell Fayt I've found you. I'll tell him to meet you in the chapel."

"Can do." Sophia watched Nel leave and then turned her attention back to the man in her lap. He looked so peaceful, she hated to wake him.

She reached down and took his hand. "Albel. Time to wake up."

He snorted shortly. His fingers tightened around hers. A small smirk crossed his face. Just as she thought, he was already awake. Of course he was. What had she expected? He was a soldier and used to sleeping lightly.

"How long have you been awake?"

His eyes fluttered open. "Long before the Aquarian wench woke you up." He twisted to lie on his back and looked up at her. His hand still holding hers.

"And you didn't wake me up?" she asked playfully.

"There was no need. You seemed to be comfortable…and so was I." She blushed. By now the effects of the water had to have worn off. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I assume you know how to keep your mouth shut as well?"

"Yeah, don't worry. This is between you and me. It's no one else's business." She wouldn't betray him like that. Not after he trusted her enough to drink the water. Not after he had cried on her. And as for the kiss and sleeping the night with him in the garden – that was something for her memories and not for idle gossip.

She stretched her legs out to persuade her blood to flow again. Yawning one last time she stood and dusted herself off. "I guess I should go see what Fayt wants."

He grunted. "Seems the blue haired maggot is pestering the others."

"Yeah. He can be such a worry wart. I'll see you at breakfast?"

He nodded. She gave him a smile and turned to enter the castle. "You know," he spoke from behind her. She turned to find he had stood up. He had his arms crossed and was looking down at her. "You could stay here on Elicoor."

"Really? I would like that."

"Just a suggestion. It doesn't matter to me what you do." He didn't wait for a response before he treaded towards the castle.

She shook her head before following him. She knew better. She knew it mattered to him. What was it with men and acting like they didn't care? _'Guess I'll just have to learn how to deal with their stubbornness. And Albel's more stubborn then most.'_

She sighed to herself as she parted ways with him and headed toward the chapel. The halls were empty for the most part and her footsteps echoed off the walls. Her thoughts kept replaying the kiss from the previous night over and over. She wanted to go back in time and stay locked in that moment forever.

"Sophia!" She looked up to see Fayt jogging at her. He stopped right in front of her. "Where were you?"

"I was in the garden." Not a lie, she really was in the garden. She didn't need to say more to be truthful.

"I should have known. Yeah, that's where I should have looked to start with before waking everyone up."

"Did you really wake everyone up?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't have the best day yesterday and a few things happened so I wasn't able to talk to you then. So when I couldn't find you this morning, I guess I went a little ballistic and woke the others. Well, everyone but Albel, seems he's gone somewhere."

"Oh. You worry too much. What was it you needed?" She had to change the subject. She didn't want him asking her any questions about Albel. He could always tell when she was lying. The curse of growing up with someone.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you had decided what to do now. Are you going with the Federation?"

She scrunched up her face in disgust. "No."

He giggled at her. "I didn't think so. Why not stay here on Elicoor with me?"

She couldn't breath. He was the second person that asked her to stay. Well, Albel didn't technically ask, but he had mentioned it and she was sure that was his way of asking. But after what happened last night, how could she agree to stay here with Fayt. She felt guilty. She had promised not to tell, but what would she say to Fayt without giving away something she shouldn't.

And where did this come from? He was asking her to stay with him now. She thought that he would leave Elicoor with Maria. The conversation between the three yesterday had suggested that he might.

"What about Maria?"

He rested his hand on his hip and leaned his head sideways. "She said I could always go with her, but it's just not what I want."

'_I? She said you could go, not me – not us. She might try to hide it, but I know she wants you all to herself. She seems to only tolerate me because she doesn't want to upset you. I've tried to be her friend, but she rejects me. Of course she wouldn't want me tagging along. Still, why would you want to stay here with me and not go with her?'_

"What do you want?" She asked him the one question she was afraid for him to answer.

"Well, I want to be where you are. Besides, the Queen has offered me a job here in the castle and wants me to go to Greeton for a while and try to help with country relations. It seems Greeton is curious about the space crafts they saw in the sky." He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "What do you say? Want to see what Greeton's like?"

"I don't know, Fayt. I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"There you two are." Sophia looked around Fayt as he turned his head to see Nel approaching. "Breakfast is ready. You two should eat."

Fayt let his hand drop and nodded. "Sure. You coming Sophia?"

"Sure." She started to follow Fayt but was stopped by Nel.

"Go on Fayt. We'll be there shortly."

Fayt glanced at the two. "Okay Nel."

Once he was out of sight Nel turned to Sophia. "Seems you have a small problem here."

Sophia bit her lip slightly. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I heard Fayt ask you to go to Greeton with him. I also know that Maria isn't in the best of moods so it is apparent that he turned her down." She shifted from one foot to the other as she talked. "And as for Albel, he's not the type to just sleep with anyone like that. It would seem you have two guys after you right now."

Sophia let her last sentence echo in her head. How did she go from the least noticed to having two guys after her? "I don't know if either is really after me." Well, that was a lie. She knew Albel was, or at least she hoped so. She didn't want to think that the kiss they shared had meant nothing to him. And there had been a sincerity she recognized in Fayt's eyes.

Nel shook her head and gave her a mischievous smile. "Either way, you have a decision to make. Will you go with Fayt, or will you pursue Albel?"

Sophia massaged her forehead with her fingers. Now that was a hard question. She had known Fayt all her life and at one time had been convinced he was the one she would be with. But now she was starting to have affections for Albel. Fayt was open with his feelings where Albel didn't show affection openly. Fayt would say what was on his mind where Albel bit back certain things.

If Fayt wanted her to go with him then that meant he wanted her around. He possibly wanted more. Albel was surrounded by mystery and she wasn't sure of his intentions. She didn't want to think that she wasn't a permanent thing in Albel's life, but she didn't know him as well as she knew Fayt.

So here it was. Her next move was pending. Would she go with Fayt, stay and pursue Albel, or just go her own way?

"Come on," Nel said starting toward the dinning area. "Maybe we should talk more about this after breakfast, if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Nel. Right now, I'm not sure what I need."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unknown to our young lass, a certain swordsman had been listening in from the corner. He had heard her talk with Fayt and knew the boy was standing in his way. He had also listened to what Nel had to say. A small relief to him was that our young lass had not agreed to go to Greeton. But his tension had grown when she had admitted she wasn't sure what she would do.

Albel waited until the hall was clear before making his way to the dining area. It would seem there was another battle to fight. This was a battle in which he was not as skilled or experienced in. Fighting monsters and the like were easy enough. But to fight the warfare he faced now was another story. Still, he would not give in to defeat easily.

He smirked as he reminded himself that he had one advantage. He knew there was a new fight to win, but the maggot was completely unaware.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N) And let the triangle begin. Sorry guys, but I couldn't help it. Honestly, that would be a hard choice for a person to make. Every girl wants a stable relationship and now Sophia is faced with the question as to which guy she can have that with. And she doesn't know Albel like she knows Fayt, so now it's a fight between her heart and her head.


	9. Nonpartisan Commissions

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: This chapter is a little more lighthearted then the others. I was in a playful mood when I started it, but I think it's cute. Well, the beginning is cute and the rest of it hits back into the drama.

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 9: Nonpartisan Commissions

"Come on, Lady Phia," Roger puffed between breaths.

Sophia did her best to keep up with the boy. Really, she had no choice as he had a death grip on her wrist. "Wait up," she said, trying not to fall. Her legs and back were starting to ach dully from running while hunched down. She suddenly didn't feel so short.

He didn't listen to her. His short legs picked up speed as he led her through the castle halls. She barely had enough time to glance up and notice Fayt talking to Cliff before she had passed them.

She had to wonder how she got herself into these types of situations. All she had done was answer the door to her room. When he asked if he could show her something, she had found no harm in saying 'sure'. Now she was being dragged through the castle with no idea what was going on.

"Sophia?"

Sophia tried to acknowledge Nel, but the pull on her arm was too strong. She couldn't believe the grip the boy had on her wrist. Her hand had already started to go numb.

Roger paused at a corner, debating on which direction to go when Sophia spotted Albel. He had been walking up the hall and for the most part watching the ground in front of him. He looked up just in time for Sophia to wave to him before Roger continued his relentless dragging.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Cliff asked still watching the hall Sophia had disappeared down.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'm not sure I trust Roger that much." Fayt took off in a jog toward the direction he had seen Sophia go. He rounded the corner, but had lost her. He took a few steps, unsure where to go when he heard Nel call her name.

Fayt found Nel around the next bend. She stood in the center of the hall and turned when she heard Fayt and Cliff approach.

"Nel, did you see Roger and Sophia?"

"I suppose."

"Well, we're on the right track. Come on, Cliff." Fayt didn't wait for a reply before continuing his pursuit.

"You know, Nel, this could prove entertaining." Cliff winked at her before following Fayt.

Nel watched the two run, but opted to walk. Whatever was going on, she wasn't too fearful of missing anything 'entertaining'. This was Roger after all. She paused for a moment to think. Roger had Sophia by the wrist and was running her down the hall. On second thought, this might prove entertaining. She quickened her pace.

Albel had just left his room and was on his way to do his evening training when he spotted Sophia at the corner. She had smiled at him and waved before darting off. As he thought about it, it did seem she had been pulled by something, but the corner had blocked his vision.

He was about to dismiss it when he saw Fayt running up the hall, calling for the girl.

"Hey Albel, did you see Roger and Sophia come by this way?" Albel stopped but gave no reply. "Um, never mind." Fayt turned and darted down the hall Sophia had.

_'Humph, could it be that the girl was being pulled by that little weasel?'_ Before Albel could resume motion, Cliff darted around the corner; followed by Nel. Now he had to see what was going on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roger motioned for her to sit on the bench outside in the garden. Glad to be out of his grip, Sophia sat and looked around. Dusk had started to settle.

"See that?" Roger asked, pointing to the horizon. "There, two full moons. Both of Elicoor's moons are full. This only happens once a year."

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"And this," Roger plucked a flower out of the ground and handed it to Sophia. "This is a lunar bud."

Sophia examined the flower. It closely resembled an iris. Its tips were so dark, they appeared black. Then the color faded down the petal to a deep purple, then to a lavender and finally ended in a white hue at the center. She held it up and looked closer. If you held it just right, it looked like a full moon in the night sky.

"Smell it."

She did and was surprised. "But there's no fragrance."

"Nope," Roger replied, sitting beside her. He held a flower of his own. "There's an old tale about these flowers. Wanna hear?"

Sophia glanced at the flower in her hands. It was beautiful and possibly the most exotic thing she had ever seen. "Sure."

"Well, I can't say it out loud. Come here and let me whisper it in your ear."

Sophia had just tilted her head down, when Roger jumped suddenly off the bench. She studied the Menodix. He was holding his rump and complaining. Not sure what had just happened, Sophia looked over to Roger's previous sitting spot and noticed someone had propped their foot in it. She followed the boot until she found the owner. Albel stared down at her; he was leaning on the leg he had placed on the bench beside her. The leg he had used to kick Roger with.

"Whadya do that for?" Roger asked looking up at Albel.

"Roger!" Nel exclaimed, coming up on Sophia's other side. She snatched the flower from Sophia and threw it at the boy. "That's a dirty trick even for you."

"What's going on?" Fayt asked, voicing the question Sophia was about to ask herself.

Nel took her position in front of Sophia so that she could talk to everyone. "It's an old folk's tale. Nothing more the superstition, but still a low thing to do." She glared back at Roger before continuing. "That flower is the lunar bud. It only blooms once a year when both moons are full. Legend says that if a man gives the flower to the one he loves and she smells it, then she will fall in love with the first man to kiss her."

"Huh?" Sophia blinked a few times at Roger and then started to giggle.

"What is it, Sophia?"

Sophia stood up and turned her back to Roger. "Oh, nothing Fayt. It's just silly to think that a flower is going to determine who I do and do not love."

"Yeah, she's right," Cliff chuckled. "This planet sure has some strange customs."

Sophia glanced at the group and walked around the bench. She was tired and after running through the castle, she was ready for a break.

She had just made it around the bench when Roger jumped on her from behind. She turned her head to see him aim his lips for her face. Before she could react, Nel had the Menodix by the tail and had pulled him off.

Sophia turned sharply. "Roger, just because I don't believe in the story that doesn't mean you can still kiss me."

"Yeah Roger," Fayt echoed.

"Aw, now come on guys! If she doesn't believe in it then there's no harm in one little kiss," Roger pleaded.

"I would rather the blonde ape kiss her then you."

Everyone became silent as all eyes turned to Albel. Albel grunted, not looking any one directly.

"It's just superstition nonsense anyway, right?" Cliff asked. "You all act like it's a big deal. Hey Fayt, why don't you kiss her and prove there's nothing to worry about."

"Hey! Is that an insult?"

"Wait a minute. No one's going to kiss me!" Sophia tried to interrupt, but Cliff had already started speaking and his voice drowned hers out.

"You know you could act less like a coward and just tell her how you feel."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Fayt barked at Cliff.

"You're both idiots!" Albel managed to get his say in.

The two sided fight suddenly became a three way battle.

"Okay then. You kiss her Albel," Cliff challenged.

"I wouldn't!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't dare!"

Albel glared at Fayt. "And if you touched her then I might be forced to kill you."

"Whoa there!" Cliff was all but yelling. "Since when did you get so protective over her?"

"Yeah, Albel. Why are you being so protective?"

"Bah, that's nothing for you to concern yourself about, maggot."

"No," Fayt said standing straighter. "That _is_ something for me to be concerned about."

Albel crossed his arms and looked down his nose at Fayt. "Why don't you go kiss that other blue haired maggot?"

"Who, Maria? Don't call her names!"

"And who's the protective one now?"

"She has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of it."

"Oh," Albel chuckled darkly. "You spend most your time with her."

"Since when did this become about me and Maria?"

"So, you admit that there's something there."

"N-No! That's not it!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Cliff yelled, stepping between the two. He looked at each one in turn and then faced Sophia. "I'll show you both."

He took the two steps it required to step up to her. Tilting his head to one side, he leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek. He straightened back up and turned to face Albel and Fayt. "See, no problem."

Both men looked like they were ready to pummel the Klausian, and would have if the sound of Sophia's voice didn't stop them.

"Oh, Cliff." Her voice hinted a sweetness that made everyone stop dead in their tracks. Fayt and Albel leaned to look around the blonde man as he turned to confront the owner of the voice.

"Whoa there," Cliff argued, waving his hands in the air between him and her.

She ignored him and took a step toward him. "Oh, Cliffie," she repeated. Her eyes were half closed and she spoke in a tone that would indicate she was in a dream like state.

Unsure what to do, Cliff took a few steps back. She didn't stop, and he was at a lose as to what to do. He took another step back just to trip over the bench and fall.

Cliff looked up in time to see Sophia looking down at him, her arms crossed across her chest. "Humph, that'll teach you not to kiss a girl like that again," she said with a satisfying smirk. She turned on her heels and walked back toward the castle. "Sorry about that everyone, he had it coming. Now, I think I'll go on to bed." She waved goodbye to everyone while she walked away.

"Well," Nel said, extending her hand to help Cliff up. "That's one way to deal with the stupidity of men."

"Hey, well… I guess I had it coming." With Nel's help, Cliff stood up and shrugged.

"Humph."

"Yup."

Both Fayt and Albel had agreed with Cliff at the same time. They exchanged hard glances before walking in the opposite directions.

Cliff scratched his head and smiled. He watched Albel walk away and then turned to watch Fayt walk away. "Could it be?"

"As Mirage would say: Get your head out of the gutter, Cliff."

"Hey, well I told you it would be entertaining. I just wasn't expecting all that."

Nel shook her head at him before going back inside.

Cliff just shrugged and started to follow Nel when Roger's moan caught his attention. It was a very defeated moan. "Don't let it bother you, pipsqueak. It was nothing but a story anyway."

Roger hung his head. "No, I guess not. But if it were real, then it means she already loves someone. If she was kissed and the tale was true then she would have fallen for you if there wasn't already someone else."

Cliff cocked his head to one side. "Um," he mumbled while thinking. He scanned the area. Both Fayt and Albel had disappeared from sight. "Could it be? Aw, it's just a story but…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia had just turned the knob to her door when the door beside hers opened. She looked up and smiled. Maria had her head out of her room and was scanning the halls.

"Hey, Maria. Everything okay?"

"Are you alone, Sophia?"

"Um, yeah."

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Sophia replied hesitantly. She let go of her door and followed Maria into her room.

Maria closed the door and motioned to the wooden chair by the window. "Please have a seat."

"Okay." Sophia sat in the chair and watched the girl pace in front of her.

"I'm not good with this sort of thing." She glanced at Sophia. Sophia noticed that her hands were knotted together and she appeared nervous. Sophia had never thought she would ever see Maria nervous.

"I'm trying to make a peace offering. I didn't like you. You got Fayt's attention when I couldn't and I was acting childish. Mirage told me how I was acting and said that if I gave you a chance I might like you. So here I am."

Maria had spoken so fast, the silence that followed was almost deafening. Sophia didn't know what to say. She was stunned at Maria's bluntness. She had just put into words what Sophia had suspected.

"So, what do you say? Can we start over?"

Sophia stood up and smiled. "Sure. No problem."

Maria looked at Sophia with an expression that betrayed the fact she thought Sophia would turn her down. Now, Maria didn't know what to do. She had readied herself for the opposite reaction.

Sophia picked up on this. "Well, want to start with a trip to the kitchen? I sometimes go and get some juice or something before bed."

Maria nodded. "Why not?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After trudging around the castle and stopping to stare off into nothing, Fayt made his way back to his room. He shook his head slightly at his thoughts. He really should check on Sophia first.

He knocked lightly on her door, but received no answer. After waiting a minute, he eased the door open. He was surprised to find the room empty. He had expected to find her asleep.

He scanned the room one last time before closing the door. Instead of bothering anyone else this time, he would find her on his own. He took a moment to think of where she would be. Then it hit him. When she couldn't sleep sometimes she would sit and relax with a cup of milk, juice or coffee.

He made a straight line for the kitchen. If she wasn't there then he would try the garden.

His jaw dropped when he entered the kitchen. There, in the middle of the dinning area was Sophia and Maria. They were sitting across from each other at a table. They were talking. And laughing.

"No he didn't!" Sophia said between chuckles.

"Yeah, I swear. Mirage will vouch for me."

"Did he know she was a princess?"

"No, that's why it was so hard for me and Mirage to keep quite. We couldn't even look at each other before losing control and laughing in front of the royal court."

Sophia wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wish I could have seen that. What did the princess do then?"

"She slapped him."

Fayt approached the table as the two females exploded in a terrible laughing fit. "Uh, hi."

Blue and emerald eyes looked up and blinked. Neither girl could speak before they were hit with another laughing attack.

"Okay…" Fayt took the seat between the two and waited for them to finish.

"Sorry, Fayt," Sophia said hoarsely.

"Yeah, sorry," Maria echoed.

"So, what are we talking about?"

"Oh nothing, Fayt. Just about Maria's experiences with Quark."

Maria nodded. "I was just telling her about some of the things Cliff would do and the trouble he would get us into. It always seemed that either me or Mirage – or both – would have to help him out."

"I still can't believe he did that," Sophia said reflecting back to the previous conversation.

"Sometime when we get the chance I'll tell you some other stories."

Sophia smiled. "I would like that." She turned to Fayt. "It's getting pretty late and I'm bushed." She stood and waved. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sophia left the kitchen feeling both good and bad. She was happy and angry at herself. Happy she had finally developed some form of friendship with Maria, and angry with herself for what she was doing. But it was for the best. Or at least she hoped it was.

Fayt had to make his mind up. He seemed to easily transfer his whole attention to one girl of the other – to her or Maria, but never both at the same time. It was like he was fighting a battle. A battle Sophia was all too familiar with. In the end it boiled down to one thing. Sophia wanted Fayt to be happy. She did love him, like she always had. She wanted him to have what was best for him, but she was tired of dealing with his dispersed emotions.

So was Maria. They had spent sometime talking about it only to discover that both girls thought the same thing. They both thought that Fayt was being too fickle. He would jump between the two so quickly it was like he was having trouble making his own mind up. And both girls were getting fed up.

Of course, Maria didn't know but Sophia had a choice of her own to make.

The two of them had come up with a plan, of sorts. Actually, Sophia felt guilty. While helping Maria she was helping herself – but Maria didn't know that. Their plan would take effect starting tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day Fayt set out to do an initial scan of Greeton. Maria would go with him and try to get what she could out of him. If she was unable to have Fayt declare some form of decisiveness, then Sophia would try again later.

Only, while they were gone, Sophia would be dealing with another issue.

She had just reached her door when her name was called. She turned and waved at Nel as she approached.

"Any luck?"

"Not yet," Sophia responded. "But I'm working on it."

Nel rested her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Let me just give you one piece of advice, nothing is set in stone. One path might look stable but it could lead to disaster. The path that looks dangerous might lead you home. You never can predict what the future holds."

"Yeah. You're right Nel. I can't say which option will be better down the road."

"Then I suggest…" Nel looked into her eyes like a mother would soothing a child. "Do what feels right."

"Thanks." Sophia gave Nel a hug before entering her room.

The whole time she changed she did her best to sort through her thoughts. What did feel right? What did she want? What did she need?

She tucked herself between the covers before scanning the room. On the night stand beside the bed sat her worry doll. After that night long ago, our young lass had carefully cut open the doll along one seam. She inserted both the flower and the note into the doll before stitching it back up. Our young lass didn't want to lose that memory and closed it up to be her secret.

That night, Sophia did something she hadn't done in years. She lifted the doll off the night stand and pulled it into the bed with her. Snuggling the item close to her cheek, she slept with it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia was fast asleep when the door to her room opened. She didn't hear the trespasser as they entered. She was lost in her dreams. As the doll was lifter from her grasp, she simply sighed in her sleep.

A hand reached down and touched her face. She stirred. Her eyes blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dark. Looming over her was a figure. She couldn't make out who it was, but she could tell it was male.

"Who's there?" she asked sitting up.

There was a rustle but no reply. She attempted to stand, but got no where when she felt a hand on her back. She started to yell in surprise when another hand covered her mouth.

"Don't scream," a course voice spoke from the darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N) Alright, not much Sophia-Albel interactions but I thought this chapter helped define Sophia a little more. And as for the cliff-hanger… well I have two options now: 1)I can go ahead and end this story the next chapter or two –or- 2)I can keep it going on longer. I have ideas for both paths so I guess I'll take a vote.

And I should note that I really don't like Maria, but I didn't want her to be the 'bad' guy in this. So, her apology was real.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)

-Alphia people, Alphia!-


	10. Disentangling Actions

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Well, I got over the writer's block. :)

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 10: Disentangling Actions

'_Something isn't right. Where is she? She said she would help me pack.'_ Blue eyes scanned the room. The first object of interest to be noticed was that the bed was empty and unmade. The second object of interest was the tattered doll placed on the floor as if it had been thrown to the side.

Maria left the room and went straight to Fayt's door. After a few quick knocks she was given a dreary reply. Without hesitation she opened the door and entered.

"Time to go already?" Fayt yawned sitting up in bed.

"No, not yet. Question: Where would Sophia be if she's not in her room?"

Fayt blinked at her before rubbing his face. "Huh? Lately she's been spending time in the garden. Or she might have gone to get something to drink. Why?"

"I don't know. She's not in her room and something just doesn't feel right. I've roomed with her on several occasions and the first thing she does when she wakes up is make her bed. But this time the bed is not made. Also, she has a doll I've seen her with at nights. She takes good care of it but right now it's on the floor. This isn't like her."

"Let me dress and I'll help you look for her."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia didn't look up from the floor of the wagon. She stayed still and quiet. All her earlier attempts to ask questions were answered with a swift "Quiet down, you'll find out when we get there."

She wasn't sure how long she had been in the wagon. When the wagon came to a stop she was both happy and apprehensive. Maybe she would get some answers but she was scared of what they might be. Either way, she was in a bad situation.

Before she could even stand, the tall husky man that had sat beside her the whole ride grabbed a hold of her arm and led her out of the wagon. She almost lost her footing as he jumped off the back and to the ground.

"Yo, I don't think the lord will like you handling her that rough."

The man who had a hold of her hastily shoved her toward the smaller, but still bulky man. "Fine, you take her in. I'm tired and hungry. We better get paid today, that's all I got to say."

"Fine, fine," the shorter man replied. "Follow me please."

She looked past the short man and noticed that she was standing in front of a mansion slightly bigger then Woltar's. By the appearance, it was evident that the residents like to flaunt their fortune.

Sophia followed the man up a walkway leading to a mansion. She knew the bigger man was following her. She didn't try to get away this time. Before, in her room she had tried, but he had been too strong. He had stopped her every time she attempted to use her symbology and he had kept his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

They entered the house and she was lead straight to what appeared to be a sitting room. When prompted she sat and waited. The bigger man stood at one side of her chair and the small man at the other.

The room flaunted the same gaudy décor as the outside. Vases and paintings virtually dominated the room. The tables were finished with gold. Everything in the room screamed 'I'm worth a small fortune alone'.

"Good to see you doing well." Sophia looked to the door to notice a middle aged man enter. He had short styled brown hair and lovely brown eyes. He dressed like nobility and carried himself with an air of dignity. He sat in the chair across from her and folded his hands in his lap.

"And your color is back. Very nice. I though for sure you would be dead by now; but after hearing the reports I had to see for myself."

Sophia sat still in total confusion. "I'm sorry, but what's going on?"

The man laughed at her. "Oh my, since when did you develop such a sense of humor? Don't tell me you have forgotten your dear Uncle Millon?"

Sophia shifted uneasily in her seat. "Um, excuse me sir but I'm sure you have me confused for someone else."

Millon stiffened the expression on his face. "Such intolerance. Child! Was it now I who paid in full for your trips to the doctor? Judging by your appearance their efforts were not in vain. You owe me your life."

"But sir…"

"You will hold your tongue!" he exclaimed giving her a very unpleased expression. "As head of the Leffeld estate it is I who will direct all matters concerning this family. Now, since you have been rendered parentless it is up to me to fill in. I feel you will be quiet pleased with my decisions, Ameena."

Sophia gasped and pushed back in her chair. The man really thought she was someone else. "My name's Sophia. I'm not your niece and I'm not a member of your family."

Millon stood and glared down at her. "That is enough! You will listen to me and listen well. It is up to you to uphold the social status I have spent endless hours on developing for our name's sake. I have achieved the rank and title of lord and as a noble man it is up to me to see any eligible members of this family properly wed. You will be wed in three days to a family of high nobility and thus ensure our status." He turned briskly away and stormed out of the room.

Sophia wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, but she knew she wasn't going to be married off. She was having enough problems with her own love life to have anything else thrown in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cliff stepped past the teen. "So, you lost her again?"

Maria sighed and shook her head. "No, it's not like she's wondered off. At least I don't think that's the case."

"You mean she was taken forcefully?" Nel asked.

"Bah, the girl's just wondered off again."

Fayt shook his head. "If you look in her room there's clearly a lot of evidence to indicate she was kidnapped."

Cliff raised his eyebrow to question Fayt further without words.

"First, her bed isn't made."

"Neither is mine," Roger spouted in an unconvinced tone.

Fayt sighed again. "Her worry doll's been thrown in a corner."

"Doll?"

"Yeah, Albel," Maria responded. "You know what a doll is don't you?"

"Of course, you fool," Albel replied to match her harsh tone.

"Break it up guys," Nel said stepping between the two. "We need to figure out what's going on here first. Then I'll let the two of you fight it out."

Maria gave her a half smile, acknowledging the joke.

Fayt continued. "Several things in her room are also broken. Now, I've known her longer then anyone and I know she's not the type who would just fly off the handle and start breaking things."

"Nope. That's Albel's job." Cliff grinned as he pointed his thumb at the swordsman.

Albel grunted and decided to ignore him.

"So, what's our next move?"

"Well, I was hoping Nel might be able to see if anyone saw anything suspicious last night?" Fayt turned to the red head.

"I'll see what I can't do," she replied as she walked toward the front of the castle.

"Hey, Albel. Where are you going?" Cliff asked to the swordsman who had started to walk away himself.

"I'm going to find her, worm. What do you think?"

"Albel," Fayt called. "It might be better if we worked as a team."

"Bah," was the only answer he got as Albel walked out of sight.

"Hum," Cliff rubbed his chin and continued to watch the hall the swordsman had gone.

"What is it, Cliff?"

"I don't know, Maria. Does it seem like he's acting any different to anyone else?"

"Albel?" Fayt responded. "I don't think… Wait, now that you mention it there are a few things I've wanted to know about him lately."

Cliff looked at him. "Like?"

"Well, first of all: What is he still doing in Aquaria? Luther's gone and he's free to go home."

"Come on guys," Mirage said. "We should be trying to find Sophia. It's a waste of time to stand out here and ask questions about Albel."

"Yeah, she's right. Let's go."

Cliff nodded but waited until everyone had started to walk off before confronting Mirage. "You know something don't you."

"No, not really."

"Not really? So you have a suspicion, huh?"

"Just drop it for now Cliff. There's no use in getting too worked up about it. I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough what's going on."

He chuckled. "You got a hunch?"

"You could call it that. Now, let's go help the others."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A new man, accompanied by a maid escorted Sophia to her 'new room'. Once inside, the maid stayed and the man left; closing the door behind him.

The room was large and gorgeous. On one side of the room was a large canopy bed. To one side of the bed was a book shelf lined with books and on the other side was a table. Straight across from the door was a large double window. On the other side of the room was a cameo, a full length mirror and another door. As with all the other rooms she had seen, this room was filled with pictures and expensive trinkets.

"Please, Miss Leffeld, make yourself at home." The maid spoke in a kind and humble voice.

Sophia tried to smile back at her, but couldn't. "I'm not Miss Leffeld. Why won't you believe me?"

The maid continued to smile warmly at her as she pointed to the wall over the bed. When Sophia finally saw what the maid was pointing at, her voice failed her. Hanging over the bed was a painting of a girl with who Sophia guessed to be her parents. Neither the man nor the woman looked like her own parents, but the girl looked just like her (only a few years younger).

"I really do look like her," Sophia mumbled. Now she understood why Millon was so persistent to refuse she wasn't his niece.

"Now, Miss," the maid spoke moving to the cameo. She opened the double doors to reveal a beautiful selection of gowns. "The master has spared no expense for the lady. He purchased these from the highest quality available. The lady should freshen up and change. The private bath is there," she pointed to the door beside the mirror. "It would be an honor if I could help with the lady's hair."

Sophia finally came to the conclusion that reasoning with anyone in the house was hopeless. If she was unable to talk her way out, then she would have to find another way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What did you find out Nel?" Fayt asked as the group gathered at the castle entrance. All but Albel who was still off on his own.

"I've got a report saying that a wagon left here last night headed for Perterny."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Cliff asked ready to go.

"Yeah, this'll show Albel not to stick with the group," Roger said in a triumphant tone.

"It would seem that Nox is ahead of us."

Fayt turned his attention from the boy. "What do you mean, Nel?"

"Well, my other report was that he was seen following the wagon tracks already."

Cliff grunted amusingly. "Well, we better hurry before he finds her first. Come on Fayt, don't tell me you're going to let him show you up like that."

"Right now I don't care about that. I just want to make sure Sophia's alright."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albel passed through Peterny. Clutched in his right hand was a small talisman. The item was one worn by those who served a particular family. The family crest carved on the item was one Albel could not identify. The way in which it was carved did provide him with information that the family hailed from Airyglyph.

Perterny was a trading town and on different days different merchants would wonder the streets hoping to sell their inventory to the street dwellers. One thing Albel knew was that everyone had a price. Anything was for sale if the bid satisfied the owner.

After a short negotiation, Albel rode out of town on a lum. As he rode he took note of the tracks the wagon had left in the soil. He no longer needed to follow the tracks; but he noticed them anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia entered the bath and was rendered momentarily speechless. For a personal bath it was spacious and beautiful. The only problem was the room provided no window or any other way out.

She had hoped to take advantage of her time alone to sneak out. The maid waited for her in the bed room and she was sure someone would be standing guard at her door.

Sophia opened the door and stepped back into the bed room. The maid immediately greeted her. "Is there something wrong, M'lady?"

'_I have to find a way to get rid of her.'_ "Um…I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much to ask for something to drink?"

The maid nodded sweetly. "What would the miss like?"

Sophia smiled, doing her best to sound convincing. "Anything will do. I'm just thirsty."

"I will return shortly," she replied before leaving the room. The door shut behind her.

Sophia waited a few seconds before following her to the door. She leaned her ear on the cool wood and listened. Her suspicions were confirmed. The maid exchanged a few words with the 'guard' before leaving.

Taking no time, Sophia moved to the window. She knew she was on the second floor, but she hoped the height wouldn't be too far. She was willing to jump if she was given no other choice.

She pushed the windows open and inspected the drop. Suddenly, jumping didn't seem like a good idea. Inspecting the wall, she noticed a small ledge. It might not be so bad if she could reach the ledge with her feet. She scanned the area some more and noticed that the bricks just a short distance from the ledge were grooved to make the house look more luxurious.

This was the only way she could see out of this. She would lower herself to the ledge and then use the house design to help her to the ground. She sat on the window seal and looked down. She whimpered a little as she eased her feet out first, putting her full weight on her arms. She lowered herself down until her toes felt the ledge. It felt much smaller then it looked.

As soon as she had gotten a good grip on the ledge with both feet, she heard the door to the bed room open. She panicked, grabbing for the bricks with one hand and holding to the window seal with the other. She had just reached the bricks when she heard the maid scream, followed by the guard's frantic entrance into the room.

Her hand found the bricks and she was ready for her other hand to join when the guard grabbed a hold of it. She looked up at the man and tried to pull her hand back. His hand was larger, but her hand was too small for him to keep and she managed to free her hand. Only as a consequence to her actions, she lost her balance on the ledge and her hold on the bricks.

When she hit the ground she landed hard on her side; pain shot through her shoulder. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the window. The man stood there looking down at her but was hesitant to jump out after her.

She staggered to her feet when he started shouting for help. She took a quick look in both directions before taking off for the corner of the house. She rounded to the side of the house with no incident. She could hear the man behind her calling for her to stop.

She had just made it to the front of the house when a hand grabbed her. The grip wasn't firm enough to keep a hold, but the loss of her momentum was enough for her to twist on her ankle. She yelped and twisted free. Another pain matching that in her shoulder and hip shot up her leg from her new injury.

She kept running despite the pain and finally found the street. Choosing a path at random, she continued to run her best. She could hear the commotion behind her and expected to be stopped at any time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With the lum's help; it didn't take long for Albel to reach Kirlsa. His first stop was at Woltar's mansion.

"Lord Albel," the guards greeted.

"Humph." He held the talisman up for the guards to see. "Where can I find the house this belongs to?"

The two guards inspected the item. One guard shrugged and looked to the other. The second man lit up slightly. "Sir, that is the emblem of the new nobles who have recently moved here. They go by the family name Leffeld. They have set up residence two blocks from the abandoned chapel."

Albel turned without a further word. He neglected the lum as he strolled in the direction of this 'Leffeld' family. Whoever was behind this had some explaining to do; what was if they were given enough time to talk when he found them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't take long for Sophia to realize she was in Kirlsa. She wondered if she would be able to make it to Woltar's house. She was sure he would explain to Millon that she was not his niece. The only problem was the more pressure she put on her ankle, the worst it hurt and the more it threatened to quit supporting her.

She could see the street leading to the mansion coming into view when another hand grabbed her arm, only this time the hold stayed. She yelped as she came face to face with the shorter man from the wagon. He grinned. "Come now, girly. Just calm down and get back to the house."

She let into her first instinct and screamed her loudest. Her screams caught the man off guard and he let go to cover his ears. She had intended to draw attention, but the release of her arm was enough. She took off running trying to blink her tears away. From the impact of the ground and her ankle, nearly her whole body ached.

She was a few steps from the street when something snagged her jacket. She almost fell forward, but the force pulled her back to her feet. She fell back and was turned to face Millon.

"Such insubordinate will not be tolerated and you will be punished. Severely!"

Not thinking she slammed her foot on his. He moaned, pulling the arm of her jacket off by the seams. She wiggled free from the fabric and nearly fell when she resumed her run.

Her mind couldn't focus and the only sound she could hear was the pounding of her heart. As she moved forward, something stepped to block her exit. She didn't stop. In her current state, she was ready to ram right through whoever it was.

Her strides lengthen as she pumped more power into her run. Her ankle burned. She was only inches from the obstacle when she realized who was standing in front of her.

Albel.

As she collided with him, she threw her arms around him and held tight to his waist.

Albel stood still, watching the scene unfold. He had seen the man rip the sleeve off her shirt. Anger twisted in his gut. When she reached him, he had solidified his stance to accept her impact and remain unmoved.

The man who had threatened her with punishment reached them. Albel smirked as he saw the man's expression change to recognition. The man clearly knew who he was. Only the man's reaction wasn't what Albel had expected.

The man reached out and grabbed Sophia by the back of her jacket and jerked her away with enough force to separate them. He flung her to the ground.

Sophia landed on her knees and this time did not hold back her cry of pain.

"Lord Albel. Please excuse her insolence. I swear she will be punished for this."

The man had started to bow but was unable to finish when Albel's claw grabbed him by the throat. Before the man could react, Albel had him up against the side of a neighboring house; his katana drawn and aimed at his chest.

Sophia stood; her legs barely supporting her. "A-Albel! Don't kill him!"

Albel's eyes never left the man's terror filled stare. "Why not? The maggot's asking for it."

Sophia reached Albel and rested her hand softly on the hand that held the sword. "It's not right to just kill him. This has all been a mistake. He really thinks I'm his niece."

Albel grunted, but allowed her to direct his hand (and the tip of his sword) down and away from Millon. He loosened his grip on the man's neck and stepped back. Millon fell on the ground trying desperately to regain his lost breath.

Sophia knelt down. "I'm sorry, but my name really isn't Ameena. I'm Sophia and I'm not your niece."

Millon looked at her and frowned. His expression clearly proved his disbelief in her words. His expression changed sharply when the blade of Albel's katana was displayed dangerously close to his nose.

"If you touch her again, I won't let you live."

Millon shrunk back as much as the wall behind him would allow. "Y-yes sir," he replied defeated.

Albel sheathed his sword as Sophia stood. She yelped as her ankle reminded her of her injuries.

"You're hurt."

She looked up to see him looking down at her. She forced a smile. "It's not too bad."

His expression disagreed with her. He lightly touched her temple. She winched and for the first time realized that she was bruised on her head. He lowered his hand to show her the blood on his fingertips. In the rush to get away, she had not realized she was bleeding.

"We need to get someone to look at that."

She nodded and turned to leave Millon behind when her ankle finally gave out. She fell on her already bruised rump.

Albel reached down and took her arm to help her up. Once she was on her feet he slid his hand behind her and used his other arm to bend her knees. She wasn't sure what he was doing until she found herself being carried.

"Albel? You don't have to…"

"Humph."

"I can heal myself, you know?"

He paused for a moment and looked down at her. She couldn't help but to blush. The few seconds he stopped felt longer and she found herself still looking at him when he started walking again.

She hardly heard words being exchanged between him and the guards at the gates leading to Woltar's mansion.

"Yes sir. He won't be back for a couple of days."

"Fine," Albel responded to the guard.

He carried her into the mansion and to the room he always used when visiting. He sat her on the bed and took a few steps back. "Well, heal yourself then."

She finally forced herself out of her daze. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Healing!" The energy erupted from her hands and engulfed her body. Within seconds her wounds were sealed. She felt better, but she was still a mess. Her outfit had been torn and she was filthy.

He grunted at her and turned to leave the room. "I'll send someone in to help you clean up."

Before she could respond, he was out of sight. She sat there and waited until another maid entered the room. She sighed involuntarily.

The maid gently rested her hand on Sophia's shoulder. "Would you like to follow me to the bath? I'll be of any service you require, Miss Esteed."

Sophia nodded with a smile. She finally felt better just being called by _her_ own name.

Time seemed to pass slowly as she bathed. The maid's help wasn't required much. When they had entered the bath, the maid had stated that she would take her cloths to have them washed and patched. A robe was left for her use after she was done.

Sophia climbed out of the bath feeling fresh and rejuvenated. She slipped the robe on and immediately felt like a child. The maid had warned her that the only available clothing was that for men since the maids wore uniforms and there were none cleaned at the time. The sleeved required her to roll them up a few times before she was able to tie the sash around her waist. When she left the room, she had to pull the front up enough not to trip on it. She felt like a kid playing dress-up with her parent's clothing.

She giggled lightly as the maid led her back to the bed room. Standing in the middle of the floor was Albel. He turned slightly, indicating for the maid to leave.

The door shut behind her with a soft thud. Albel glanced down at her, his expression showing no emotion. "I never realized just how small you are, girl."

Sophia shrugged and giggled some more. "This feels – weird. Whose robe is this anyways?"

"Mine."

She blushed uncontrollably. He noticed but turned his stare away from her. "You should rest. You took quiet a beating today."

She yawned as if commanded by his words. "I am a little tired. But what about everyone else? Do they know what's going on?"

He grunted softly. "Once they find out where you are then I'm sure this will be the first place those maggots look to for help. While we wait I suggest that you rest."

She nodded and sat on the bed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. It's not everyday you're kidnapped and told that you will be married in three days."

His attention turned down to look at her. "Married?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Millon said he was going to force me to marry some stranger in order to preserve the family name – or something like that. It's funny because I have nothing to do with his family. But it's also sad. I wonder if he'll ever find his niece?"

"Bah," he answered sitting on the bed beside her. The bed rested against the wall and Albel pushed himself up and leaned back.

Sophia pulled her legs under her and smiled. "You came all this way to find me didn't you?"

"No."

She continued to smile. She picked the truth of his tone and ignored the word. "Thank you."

"Humph. You're nothing but trouble."

She pushed a few loose strands of wet hair from her face. "Yup, you're right again." She broadened her smile.

He had his chin resting on his chest as he looked up through his hair to see her. She was just smiling at him like an idiot. He knew deep inside what he was feeling. He knew deep inside what he wanted; but he refused to let it show. The only problem was that at times he wasn't sure how to keep the lid on his feelings. Being stubborn only subdued him so far before he felt his restraint leave.

At the moment he was relieved that she had been found; and though not unharmed she was fine. He would never admit all the thoughts that had run through his head during his search. He closed his eyes half way as he reached out with his human hand. He hooked her by her head and pulled her to him. Her wet hair draped over his arm as her head landed on his chest.

"Trouble," he repeated. She noticed that he sounded relaxed and not irritated. "Now rest before the others show up. By then your cloths should be repaired."

She didn't resist his embrace. She allowed her weight to lean on him as she put her free arm around him. Feeling completely relaxed it didn't take long for her to find herself on the edge of sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N) I think this chapter is a little longer then most of the others. No, the stories not over yet. I just couldn't get the idea of having Sophia being mistaken for Ameena out of my head. I also wanted to see the old cliché of Albel saving her – yeah, I know…but at least now she's been 'saved' by a knight. Well, sort of since she did do some of the rescuing for herself.


	11. Rival Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Yeah, rice – try not to get upset with me…I know how you hate Fayt but just remember how I usually end my Alphia stories. –remember to keep those happy thoughts- :) And please forgive any errors in word usage - I use an online dictionary but the site was down. Well, that's my luck...

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 11: Rival Hearts

Even in sleep, Albel recognized the knock on the downstairs door. He knew every noise issued through the mansion walls. The mansion had been more of a home to him then anywhere else. He knew the instant the front door opened and he knew by the subtle sounds how many had entered. The sounds of heavy steps below him interfered with further sleep. He moaned lightly as his arousal from slumber was unavoidable.

For the first time in a very long time our swordsman was enjoying his sleep. The last time he recalled a slumber that was nightmare free was on the hard ground in the garden. His body fought him endlessly with the soft warmth of the bed under him.

His eyes fluttered when the stairs creaked. Albel knew instantly that one of the visitors was being guided by a maid. Their destination was one that he was also aware of. Albel twisted his relaxed features slightly as he tightened his embrace on the lump beside him. She sighed her sleeping response and moved with him. In a relaxed state of unconsciousness, she lightly dug her face into his chest as her arm snaked around his waist.

Her warmth only caused the battle he fought with sleep to rage fiercer then before. He couldn't understand why but the girl relaxed him. He knew only a few hours had passed since she had given into his demands to rest. Only two hours had passed since he had grown tired of waiting for the others to find them. Upon tiring himself, he had stretched out and pulled the blanket over them. Now she rested intertwined with him.

It perplexed him how she was able to have him do things he never would consider doing. The last thing anyone would expect 'the wicked one' to do was cuddle; yet here he was doing just that. He found it odd to be in a bed with a female and though thoughts of other activities did enter his imagination – they were not priority. He was amused with how greedily his body held on to her without the need for more intimacy. He was amused and puzzled.

He had a short time to contemplate his current predicament before someone tapped on his door. He knew it was the maid and he could smell her fear in the air. All of the maids dreaded to be called on to disturb him when he was shut up in his room. For once he wasn't angry with the maid for the distraction. He knew it was the wishes of the other behind the door. His anger gave in to more amusement as he pondered briefly if he should open the door or allow the intruder to venture in himself.

When he didn't answer, the tapping returned but with more force. It would seem that his visitor had become impatient. Albel had his back to the door. He was sure that he and the blanket would prevent any who dared open his door from seeing what he harbored.

Keeping his body still, he twisted his head up to the ceiling. "What do you want, maggot?" Sophia stirred at the sound of his voice.

"Can I come in?" the muffled voice behind the door asked.

Her yawn cut off Albel's response. He turned his attention back to her and watched as she blinked a few times. She looked at him and smiled before blushing. Her arm was still around him and her legs still tangled with his. "Um, good morning," she said shyly before giggling softly. "Well, it's not exactly morning but it sounded nice."

He waited for her to let go of him or make any other indication that she wanted to be out of his embrace; but she didn't. She just looked at him and though she grew slightly redder under his stare; she didn't fight him off of her. The hand she had around him started to move slightly as her fingers rubbed gently on his back. It was strangely soothing and he felt a chill. She used her free hand to brush his hair from his eyes.

He didn't flinch (a reaction that surprised him). "Humph, you really are nothing but trouble." His voice was soft as he whispered.

"Yeah," she giggled. "I guess so."

Neither felt the pull as they closed the already short distance between them. As their lips touched he tightened his embrace. She allowed him to move until she had half her body on his as they kissed. Her hair fell around his face, shielding them from anything but each other.

"Sophia!"

Sophia jerked up in surprise at the sound of her name. She eyes immediately darted to who had interrupted her. A thin veil of hair covered her face; slightly hiding her expression as her eyes fell on her childhood friend. "Fayt?"

"What…Sophia, what's going on?"

Sophia looked down briefly at Albel; who had turned his head and was giving Fayt a very displeasing look. She tilted her head back up only to be greeted by the very hurt and shocked boy.

"What do you think is going on, fool," Albel replied.

Fayt twisted his lips in anger. "I didn't ask you. Sophia, he hasn't hurt you has he?"

"Hurt me?" Sophia asked innocently. "Fayt, really…he helped me and…"

"And what?" Fayt asked putting his hands on his hips. "Did he help you lose your virginity too?"

Sophia's face grew red and she blew the hair out of her face. "Fayt! H-how dare you!" Sophia moved uneasily. She attempted to leave the bed but was restrained by Albel's hold on her.

"What's the matter, maggot? Upset I may have done something you have been too scared to do yourself?"

Sophia looked down in disbelief. Albel had all but agreed with Fayt. "Albel!" she half yelled half spoke. He didn't respond. His attention was on the boy at the door whose anger was steadily rising. She shifted again only to be restrained once more.

"Come on, Sophia. I don't think hanging around him is good for you."

Albel chuckled darkly. "And I suppose you can do better? The girl needs a man and not a boy."

Sophia wiggled but once again she was held down. Her anger grew at the two in the room. She was angry at Fayt for jumping to conclusions despite all the years he had known her and at Albel for only fueling his misconceptions. She felt pinned in the middle and she felt she was being used for the two to express their disapproval of the other.

"That is enough," she yelled; drawing the attention of both men. "Albel, let go of me!"

Fayt stepped closer to the bed. "Yeah, Albel let go of her."

She was in the process of crawling over Albel to get off the bed when she stopped and glared at Fayt. "Fayt, will you just shut up!"

Fayt's anger quickly gave in to hurt. Of all the years he had known her, he had never had her this mad at him before. Sophia looked away from him but refused to look at Albel either as she made it to the floor. She had been so warm in the bed that the sudden cold on her bare feet chilled her whole body. She ignored it as she pulled the robe tighter around her. Without another look at either occupant in the room, she stepped around Fayt and out the door.

The maid had been at the door the whole time and gave Sophia a guilty look. Sophia tried to restrain the anger in her voice as she addressed the woman. "Are my clothes repaired yet?" She failed as she talked to the maid with a dominating and harsh voice.

"Yes M'lady," she replied with a bow. "They are downstairs in the laundry room and should be dry by now."

Sophia gave her a hurried 'thank you' as she walked to the stairs. She heard Fayt calling her name as she descended to the first floor; but she gave him no acknowledgment. She didn't stop. Right then the last thing she wanted was more questions. She wanted to be left alone somewhere so she could think things through. She already felt bad for yelling at the two.

Unfortunately for her, everyone else waited at the bottom of the stairs. One look was all she needed to know that they had heard the whole exchange through Albel's open door.

"Sophia?" Nel asked softly as she passed.

"Please, not now Nel," Sophia replied her sweetest through clenched teeth as she made her way through the group.

Roger jumped in her path. "Whoa, Lady Phia. Whatcha wearing?"

Sophia didn't reply. She just glared at the boy before moving around him. She didn't like feeling this way around her friends. But she was mad and having a hard time taming her anger. _'Why can't they just leave me alone right now? After I've had a chance to cool off then I'll talk, but not now. Please not now.'_

Her silent pleas went unanswered. "Well, she's having on hell of a morning after," Cliff said with a broad smile.

Sophia stopped in mid-step and turned to address the whole group; plus Fayt who had made it to the bottom of the stairs and Albel who stood at the top. Her anger was quickly getting the better and she felt like she was going to explode. "It's not enough to be kidnapped, confused for someone else and told who I'm going to marry is it? No! I wake up feeling ten times better than I did a few hours ago just to be accused by everyone of something I didn't do. AND if I did then it wouldn't be anybody else's business now would it?"

She let out a long breath of frustration as she growled and resumed her trek to the laundry room. Everyone winched when the door to the laundry room shut. Everyone had expected it to be slammed; but it was closed with a soft thud. Once the shock had worn, all eyes turned to Fayt. He gave everyone a nervous smile as they started asking questions.

"Kidnapped?"

"Confused for someone else?"

"Going to get married?"

"So did she and Albel do something or not?"

"Shut up, Cliff!" Nel said smacking him on the back of his head. Cliff cringed at the blow and gave her a sheepish smile.

Fayt waved his hands at the group who probed for answers. "Hey, I don't know what's gong on here. We'll have to ask Albel."

Roger jumped on the bottom step and peered up at the swordsman. "Hey, Albel. Are you and Sophia going to get married?"

Albel just smirked as he set his vision on Fayt. "See what happens when you jump to conclusions, maggot."

Fayt scowled back at him. "I only thought what you led me to believe! What am I supposed to think when I find you two in bed together kissing? And what happened to her clothes anyway?" Fayt's voice was still laced with heavy accusations.

Before Albel could answer, the front door opened. Woltar entered carrying a box complete with a card and flower attached to the top. Everyone eyed him in silence.

"Ho-ho," he laughed. "Seems I go away and everyone comes to visit."

"Lord Woltar, you are back early," a maid said greeting him as she took his coat.

"And just in time it would seem. Albel, my boy, is it true you threatened Lord Leffeld?"

Albel shrugged. "Why?"

"Well," Woltar said setting the box down on the table by the door. "I ran into Millon Leffeld, Airyglyph's newest noble. He was extremely apologetic. He kept mumbling something about his ill niece. After hearing his story I cleared the confusion." Woltar looked around the group gathered at the stairs. "Can someone tell me where I can find Miss. Sophia? Millon wishes to set things straight and pay for any injuries she suffered to herself and her outfit."

"Injuries?" Fayt asked making his way to the man.

Woltar nodded and told the story Millon had told him. When he was done he looked up at Albel who had just landed on the bottom step. "Is that the same as you know it, my boy?"

"Humph, he makes it sound like all her injuries were self inflicted. From what I heard, and what little I saw, she was a prisoner and her escape wasn't that easy."

"As I thought," Woltar replied. "I was sure there was more, but I heard him out anyway. Needless to say he was broken hearted to find out his niece had passed."

"P-passed?" Everyone turned to see Sophia at the door way. "So, Ameena is…" She couldn't finish.

"I'm afraid so my dear. Here," Woltar took the box off the table and pushed his way through the crowed room and to the girl. "He wanted you to have this. It is his way of apologizing."

Sophia took the box. She fingered the card and read it silently. Everyone waited for a reaction as they watched her face grow pale. After she had read the card she lifted one side of the box so to peek at the contents. She closed the lid and shook her head. She pressed the box back into Woltar's hands. "I can't take this. I just can't."

Sophia headed straight for the front door. Fayt caught up with her just as she pulled the door open. "Sophia, are you okay?"

Sophia sighed and turned her head slightly; but didn't look at him. "No, I'm not," she said surprising everyone with her blunt honesty. "I'm sorry for holding up your mission and I'm sorry to everyone else for the worry I've caused. Right now, I want to be alone. I'll meet up with you all later."

She opened the door and walked out. After a few seconds Fayt turned and gave Cliff a lost look.

Cliff shrugged. Fayt searched the group; silently looking for some direction on how to handle the situation. The last thing he ever thought he would hear her say was that she wanted to be alone. She had never been fond of being alone before.

Nel approached him. "You don't get it do you?"

"Huh?"

"You. You really don't get it. Neither do you," she said turning to the swordsman. "Girls like Sophia aren't won by male egoism and competition. Part of her is still looking for that fairy tale romance. The romance she wants doesn't include two idiots in a duel to the death. She's looking for someone to save her. She wants someone to slay the beast and free her – not chain her up. Just because the beast that holds her isn't one you can run through with a blade doesn't mean it's not there. Swords and fighting aren't going to release her. From what I've heard, she's already a prisoner due to what was done to her in order to help save us from deletion. But that's only part of it."

"What do you mean, Nel?" Fayt asked. "What's the other part?"

"I can't tell you that. If I did then her rescue wouldn't be real and it would only hurt her more." Nel stepped away from Fayt and turned to Woltar. "Excuse our presence here unannounced."

Woltar smiled. "Not to worry, my dear. This turn of events was not for waste. Things that should be will be."

"It's getting late, guys. We should head to the inn and make arrangements for the night."

Everyone moved at Mirage's undemanding command. Once everyone was gone, Woltar gave Albel a look of amusement. Albel simply returned his look with a harsh look of his own before treading back up the stairs and into his room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia walked the streets lost in thought. She found it amazing that so much could happen all in one day. Last night she was kidnapped. She had made it to Kirlsa sometime this morning. Her whole day was spent running from a case of mistaken identity. She had finally found a little brightness in the whole day just to have accusations pushed at her.

So much had happened; not only in that day but in the last few days. She had to fight off the urge to return to the mansion. She felt the need to apologize to the others and to Woltar, but she couldn't. Not yet. She didn't know what else to say to any of them.

Part of her was relieved. She no longer felt the weight of hiding the secret she'd been carrying. She only hated the hurt she had seen on Fayt's face after he had caught them kissing.

She passed through the streets, slowly growing aware of the cold that accompanied the night. She stopped and hugged herself as she scanned the streets. She didn't want to go to the inn just yet; she was sure the others were there. The mansion wasn't an option right now. She looked around for some idea on what to do when she spotted the workshop.

Without hesitation she entered the building. The fire that usually kept the place warm was still lit. She smiled briefly before searching for the cooking supplies. When she was worried about something she could always find some comfort in cooking. She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat. Right now she didn't need to think about her old life. The life she was rejected from. Still, cooking here would be a change without the conveniences she was accustom to.

She had just set the supplies on the counter top when the door opened. A man staggered in. He took a few steps from the door and stopped. His head turned in a lazy fashion as he studied the room. "This isn't right."

Sophia scrutinized him a bit before speaking. He hadn't noticed her, but he looked lost. "Are you okay, sir?"

He turned abruptly and looked her over. "This isn't the bar or inn is it?"

"Um, no. It's a workshop. Are you lost?"

He scratched his head and smiled slightly. "Yeah, guess I am."

She took a step toward him and paused. She could clearly smell the alcohol on him. Her previous suspicions were confirmed. The man was drunk.

"Sooo sorry miss…" His voice slurred. He turned to leave but lost his balance and landed face first on the hard floor.

Sophia couldn't help but to gasp and run to his side. She lifted on his shoulders; helping him to his knees. He gave her an embarrassed smile as he brushed his shoulder length hair from his face. "Ah."

"Are you okay?" she asked squatted beside him.

"Ah, yeah, I think so. Now just add wounded pride to the list and my day will be one hundred percent miserable."

"Miserable?"

He chuckled as he lifted himself enough to sit back. He let his knees support his arms as he tilted his head to the side. "Miserable. That's me alright."

Sophia just blinked at him. "Why? Oh, I shouldn't be so rude. I'm sorry."

He looked at her and laughed. "No, don't be. I'm just suffering from a broken heart. I won't be allowed to married the one I love."

Sophia tilted her head to the side. "Oh, so she said no."

"No, she said yes. Father said no." She gave him a curious look. "I came from a noble family and father won't allow me to be with a commoner. It's not acceptable."

"But if you love her and she loves you then why wouldn't it be acceptable?"

He shook his head. "All that doesn't matter. It's all about status with nobles. I hate being one. Thanks to the house I was born to, my life will never be truly mine to live."

"That's horrible."

He swayed a bit and almost lost his balance. "You're not from around here are you? You don't seem to know a lot about the nobles."

"No, I'm not from around here," Sophia replied giving him her best smile. She still didn't feel like smiling, but she had no reason to take her frustrations out on a stranger. "I'm Sophia."

"Sophia," he smiled. "I'm Nick. We'll leave out the last name – it's my mortal enemy." He laughed and she couldn't help but to laugh with him. "Since you don't seem to be familiar with our customs then let me fill you in. Royalty can only marry royalty or a noble. Nobles only marry other nobles. For a noble or member of royalty to marry a commoner is unacceptable. This rule also holds for any official in a high rank. They are counted as nobles. When it comes to the King, he has the power to declare a person to be noble or not. The only way I could marry my love is to ask the King and hope he will announce her as a new noble. But that would never happen. If such were to come to pass then her remaining family would also achieve the status of noble and they are as poor as they come. The other nobles would be in an uproar and everyone would be against it."

Sophia bowed her head. "That's not fair."

He laughed shortly. "No it's not."

He made an attempt to stand, but fell again. She stood and offered her hand; which he gladly took. After multiple attempts, he was standing – leaning on her for support.

"I should be getting home."

She giggled. "I guess I should help you then. I don't think you'll make it alone."

She could tell that Nick was doing his best not to put so much weight on her. He failed and she had to clamp her mouth on several occasions to keep him from noticing. Her heart had gone out to him. He was a man in love but one unable to be with the one he loved. It was tragic and she found herself on the edge of tears.

She stopped in the middle of the street. "I would run away."

"Huh?"

She bit her lip. "Sorry…I was just thinking about if I were you and the only thing I could think to do was run away. I mean you and her run away somewhere. Just the two of you."

He grunted. "Run away," he repeated in a dazed fashion.

She sighed as she continued to walk. "Sorry, I shouldn't have butted in. It just hurts to see someone not be with the one they love."

He chuckled. "It's people like you that keep fools like me from losing hope."

The rest of the time was spent in silence. When they had arrived at his home he wished her a good night and apologized for any trouble he caused. She watched him stagger to the door and didn't leave until he was inside.

She walked to the edge of his property line and looked up at the sky. It was night and all the stars were out. Unlike most nights, the sky over Kirlsa was free from clouds. As her eyes wondered over the sky, her mind turned to thoughts she hadn't dared to think about until Nick was home.

'_He said 'This rule also holds for any official in a high rank' didn't he? Does Albel really want to be with me or is it just my imagination? And if he does then where would that put us? I'm not a noble and he's a captain.'_ Her thoughts of one man lead to another. _'And why was Fayt so fast to accuse me of that? Why that? And why did he look so hurt. He should know me better by now. I'm sure he didn't really mean it. So why did I get so mad at him. And Albel. I was mad at him too.'_

She let her gaze drop and decided to head to the inn for the night. She had gotten a little sleep but she needed more to fully recover from the day that had just passed. As she walked she asked herself over and over again why she had gotten so upset.

'_Could it be that I was really only mad at myself? Oh, I truly don't deserve to be around either one do I? No, how could I. I still wonder about Fayt and worry about him. But Albel… I think I…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She hadn't quite finished her step and jumped at the unexpected force on her; losing her footing in the process. She was caught from behind and swiftly set on her feet.

"It's a wonder you haven't walked into a wall when all you do is watch your feet like that."

"I wasn't watching my feet," she defended turning to the person who had interrupted her thoughts. "I was thinking. Huh? Albel?"

"Humph, what are you doing here?"

"Here?" She looked around for the first time since she had left Nick's house and realized she had wandered back to the front of Woltar's mansion. "Huh? Oh, I must not have been looking at where I was going. I was supposed to be headed to the inn."

He didn't stir as she waited for a response. _'What am I waiting for? Am I waiting for an answer to my question? Maybe I should stop waiting and just ask him.'_

He made no indication of moving. In silence he just stared down at her. She swallowed hard as she forced her nervousness away. If she could sleep in his arms and kiss him then a simple question shouldn't be too hard to ask.

"Albel?"

"Humm?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N) In the word of Kay - Oh evil cliff-hanger! And yes, you will find out what was in the box and what the card said a little later. I guess this chapter was male pride vs. female ideals. Why do guys have to be so competitive?


	12. Winding Roads

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: rice – your last review made me drop my jaw! You're on to something, and I'm not talking about Fayt here… But I won't say anymore, I would hate to give it away (even if it's a small detail).

I guess you can call this a 'filler' chapter, but I was happy with it. And I'm trying to at least touch more on how Albel feels. I did more of that at the beginning of this story and I need to try and bring that back.

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 12: Winding Roads

"Albel?"

"Humm?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

He blinked at her. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He grunted lightly and crossed his arms. For a split second she bit her lip in frustration. He was stalling and she felt he was torturing her.

"What does it matter what I want?" he asked dryly.

She issued her own light growl more to relieve her frustration. She wanted a straight answer. She had hoped for a 'yes' or a 'no'. She didn't understand why he could not be direct with her. Why did he have to dance around like this?

She had half a mind to go back to the ruins and stock up on some water.

"It matters to me."

She received another grunt from him. "You're not a child. You should be able to do what you want with no dependence on someone else. Make your own decisions, girl." His voice held a small level of frustration.

She shook her head. "I'm not asking anyone to decide anything for me. I just wanted to know about you. How do you feel, Albel? How do you feel…about m-me?"

She lowered her gaze and watched as his chest rose and fell. She hugged herself; fighting a chill from both the cold and apprehension. Her heart thumped at a steady pace, but each beat echoed in her ears. She was sure he would say what she wanted to hear. After the incidents with the water and the first kiss they shared without the water's help – she was sure.

He licked his lips. "I don't…" He paused. An irrational fear swept through him and he was unable to finish what he wanted to say. He saw her shift uneasily and worked fast to change his words. "I don't understand why you have to be so damned persistent." He almost wrinkled his expression at his own words. He had to think fast to change his original sentence, but this was the first time he had done so and made no sense.

"Huh?" She met his eyes. "Persistent? But this is the first time I've asked."

He mumbled something under his breath. "Can't you show some confidence girl? You wonder about obviously in doubt."

She frowned. "Yeah, well it's not easy you know. Here I'm having feelings I never imagined and you think it's easy? You said one time that I wore a mask and you were right. I do. But you wear one too."

He gave her his traditional response. "Bah."

"There!" she announced. "You're hiding again. Albel, I'm scared too."

He scowled at her. "I have no fear." He spoke in a tone that made her wince.

Her frown deepened causing her forehead to wrinkle. "You are a terrible liar," she said accusingly.

"And you're nothing but trouble."

She just stared at him. They were clearly having an argument, but he had been calling her trouble quite often since earlier that day. He said the word, but his tone always softened when he did. It was strange and confusing. She had no idea if he meant it as an insult or not.

Why did he have to be such an enigma?

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

He bent over slightly to look her in the eye. "And why can't you see what is clearly right in front of you?"

She took a disappointing step back. "I know what I see but…" She swallowed hard. What was he doing? Was he testing her or waiting to a reaction? She felt tears swell in the corners of her eyes. She was scared to tell him what she saw. She was scared she would be wrong – that her perceptions would be false.

She was scared that the truth would hurt. But could it hurt more then the uncertainty she was copping with now?

"But what girl? Spit it out."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Was there anything she could say that would make him understand? "But sometimes it's nice to be assured that the things I see are real and not just my imagination."

Albel turned to the side. "Bah. That just shows stupidity."

Her heart sank. "It's not stupid to me. Oh, never mind – sorry I asked." She turned her back to him and faced the direction of the inn. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice held a thread of hope. "Right now I better get to the inn and get some sleep."

He didn't say a word as he watched her walk away. He flinched as she turned a corner and was out of sight. He couldn't help but to wonder why she had to be so difficult. All she needed to do was go with it and let things run their natural course. Why did she have to analyze things when the answer was simple? What else could he do to let her know how he felt? All words did was screw things up. He didn't even know how to say what he wanted. She should just know and he shouldn't have to explain himself to her or anyone.

Why was she such an enigma?

He found himself walking into the mansion as his thoughts clouded his head. A voice broke through and dragged him from his daze.

"Albel, my boy. Do you know that if you keep this up you might lose her for good?"

He turned sharply and gave Woltar a flat look. "What do you know old man?"

Woltar ignored his harshness. "I know that a woman's emotions are like a flower. They need the warmth of the sun, the sweetness of the rain, and a solid foundation to live. Without that they will wilt and die."

Albel growled. "Stop using stupid metaphors, you coot and get straight to the point."

Woltar stood unflinching. "The girl is trying to meet you half way. The least you could do it give her what she needs to hold on. If not then she will let go."

"Bah, like I care."

"If that is the case, then you should let her go now. The longer you hold on, the more she will hurt." Woltar left him standing at the door.

Albel cursed under his breath as he made his way to his room. _'If she gets hurt then it would be her own fault. I've done nothing to hurt her… have I?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia entered the inn quietly, looking far past ready for sleep. He watched as she treaded to the counter and had a brief exchange with the clerk. He knew when she cocked her head to the side she was repeating the clerk to be sure she had heard him correctly. The clerk smiled and pointed over her shoulder.

She turned and saw him as he stood and approached her. The look in her eyes caused his gut to twist. It was clearly a look of confusion and disappointment. There was also a hint that she had been crying.

"Hey, Sophia," he said simply. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either.

"Fayt?"

"Come on, I'll show you where your room is."

He heard her feet shuffled behind him. Though reluctant, she was still following him and he couldn't help but to carry a little hope that she would listen to what he had to tell her. Needless to say he was nervous and unsure, but he couldn't allow her to sleep tonight until he had a few things off his chest.

He opened her door and took half a step inside. He turned only to see her looking at the ground between them. She looked so sad and it pained him. He didn't know why but at that moment he didn't care what she did or how things turn out as long as she would smile again.

He rested his hand gently on her shoulder and tugged her into the room. Once she was in, he closed the door behind him and cleared his throat.

"Sophia, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was a real jerk."

She met his eyes. Her face was slack and showed little emotion. He knew there was something she was feeling she was reluctant to show. "It's okay, Fayt. Let's just forget about it 'kay?"

Fayt led her to the bed where she sat and he sat beside her. "No, it's not okay. You've always been there for me, and when it came down to it I returned the favor by throwing accusations at you without hearing the whole story. Woltar told us what happened with Millon. But, according to Albel the story wasn't accurate."

"I'm sure," she replied pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I… I knew Ameena and I should have told you the story but it was too painful."

Fayt told her the story of Ameena and Dion. As he talked he looked at the wall straight ahead of him. Sophia watched him curiously.

"And, her lungs finally gave out. I was there and saw them both die. It – it wasn't something I wanted to witness." He closed his eyes.

Sophia shifted lightly. "I don't think she died because of her lungs. I think she died of a broken heart."

"Why do you say that?" he asked turning to her. She sat still, staring at her lap as silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Sophia?"

She wiped the tears away. "Sorry," she responded. Her voice was shaky.

Fayt put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like seeing you like this. Your smile has always been something I cherished. What can I do to get you to smile?"

She buried her face in his chest and released the tears that had built up. "I don't know, Fayt. I… I don't think there's anything you can do."

He gently stroked her hair. "Sophia. Lately you seem distant, like there's a lot going on that no one knows about. At first I assumed it was because of the Federation and all the mess going on there, but now I'm not so sure. Is there something you want to talk about?"

She pulled away from him and pushed her hair back in place. She knew he wanted an explanation on what he had seen in Albel's room; but she didn't even know how to explain that without telling him the whole story. She didn't think he would like to hear that they had kissed twice before.

She gave him the best smile she could muster. "I'm not sure you're the right one for me to talk to." She paused at the look of hurt in his eyes. "I'm not trying to be mean, and I know we've always shared things with each other before; but this is something I think I need to talk to another girl about. It just feels too odd to talk about it with a boy."

"Oh," he replied unable to hide his disappointment. "I figured one day you would grow enough not to need me. I just never thought it would hurt so much."

"Fayt, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't. Life just got complicated and things just… I don't know, they happened and everything's all a mess."

"A mess?" Fayt asked out of habit more then curiosity. After years of watching out for her he couldn't help it and cringed slightly at himself. He didn't want to make her feel he was trying to force her to talk to him.

"Yeah, well the mess is more me than anything. I just can't seem to get a good grip on my emotions right now."

"Tell me about it," he blurted. Realizing what he said was not what he meant he quickly set to making himself clear before she could react. "I mean that I know how you feel."

She gave him a scrutinizing look he recognized all too well as her look of playfulness. "That's quite obvious Mr. Leingod."

"Huh?"

"You seem to give off an air that you can't be nice to me or Maria without ignoring the other. You don't have to feel that way you know."

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly. "I guess."

"Speaking of Maria; you two were supposed to be in Greeton. I hope the Queen understands and will let you still go on your mission."

Fayt shook his head causing his blue hair to dance on his forehead. "She'll understand. I'm more concerned about you."

"Why? After everything we've been through, why are you acting like this now?" A small relief overcame her. She had finally been able to ask him a question that weighed on her heavily. She had tried to ignore the way he had changed since they were separated by the Vendeeni, but there was always something that reminded her. At times he seemed to be the Fayt she had always known, but for the most part he was someone she felt she had never met.

He hung his head shamefully. "I don't know. All I know is that I care about you…but every time I try I can't get a grip on how I care."

She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Then stop trying so hard." Her words echoed in her own mind. She felt that she meant that statement more for her own sake then his.

His eyes studied her. "How? When I saw you in the lobby, I knew the pain you carried was caused by me. I said things I shouldn't have said. I don't want to be the reason you lost your smile."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "The pain I carry isn't your fault. It is my own. It won't go away until I learn how to get rid of it."

"Still, I feel awful about what I did earlier. It's just that…" He shut his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't want to see you hurt, Sophia. I love you."

She could feel the tears swell in her eyes. She blinked, causing a few to flow free. "Fayt, I love you too; and I always will. You are my best friend. That's my love for you – as a friend. I know you feel the same. Please, don't try to force it into something it's not. I did and all it did was hurt."

"Hurt? But I never…"

"No, you never knew. I know. Though I don't see how you missed it." She gave him an honest smile as she used her free hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "And don't worry about if I get hurt or not. One thing I've learned over the past few months is that it's the way life works. Nel told me something and I think I finally understand what she meant by it."

He reached up and took her hand off his shoulder and held it in his lap. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that in life you are faced with decisions. Sometimes the decision that appears to be right might not be the one that has a happy ending. What she meant was that the future isn't certain and no matter what we do, we take risk. To live is to risk and to risk can lead to pain. But I feel that what matters is how you deal with the pain. Do you give up, or keep going?"

He smiled. "I would like to think we keep going."

"Me too."

He hugged her and kissed her temple as he had always done when she had helped him in the past. He stood and moved to the door, pausing briefly. "Thanks, Sophia. I don't know how you do it but you always seem to know just what to say. If you need me, then let me know. I might not be able to help, but I will try. You can be so strong when it comes to helping others. I only wish I could help you as much as you've helped me."

She watched the door shut and sat still for a moment. "If only I could be that strong at helping myself," she whispered before readying herself for bed.

After she was ready and in the bed, she found it hard to sleep. Resting her head on one pillow, she hugged the second. To her disappointment, it did nothing to sooth her. She knew what she needed to help her sleep. There was one thing she found that she liked and wanted desperately to have. But he was not with her and for once she didn't want to sleep alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Morning came too soon for Sophia. She had gotten little sleep. Yawning the whole time, she got dressed and treaded to the inn's entrance. She was greeted at the door. Everyone was there, with the exception of one person. She sighed before yawning again.

"Rough night?" Cliff asked in a surprisingly concerned voice.

Sophia nodded lazily. "Yeah, I tossed and turned most the time."

"You don't look like you're up for traveling back to Aquaria," Nel said stepping to her side. "Maybe you should go back and get some more sleep. I have errands to run and can come back for you later."

Before she could respond to Nel, Maria was tugging on her arm; pulling her back to the front desk. "Come on, Sophia. I need to have a word with you anyway." She turned to the group. "Just give us a second."

Sophia didn't fight the girl's gentle tugging. Maria had a strong hold on her arm, but put little pressure in her grip. Once at the counter, Maria handled the business with the clerk and reserved the same room Sophia had just vacated for another day. When Sophia offered to pay, the blue haired girl turned her down.

Maria didn't let go of Sophia until they were back in the room. She softly closed the door and gave Sophia her best smile.

"First, please don't be angry," Maria said in her usual emotionless tone. "I nagged Fayt last night until he talked. I was curious about what happened yesterday because I was hurt a little at his reaction at the mansion."

She paused and waited for Sophia to nod. "He didn't tell me everything. I still don't know what's going on with you and Albel, or any other details. The only thing he would tell me was that you brought to light the truth of the relationship you two share. He let me know that you felt he was just a friend to you, your best friend and that he thought he felt the same way. He said he needed to take your advice and not try so hard."

Sophia smiled. "Yeah, I just admitted that to myself yesterday. I had realized it a long time ago, but never acknowledged it. I'm sorry if anything I did hurt you."

"No, don't be sorry," Maria replied with a hint of emotion. "You didn't do anything. All that time I blamed you I was wrong and childish. You never did anything to hurt me; I hurt myself. One thing I know is that no matter what happens between me and Fayt, I hope we can still try and build a friendship of our own."

Sophia lit up a bit in her tired state. "I would like that."

Sophia welcomed Maria's embrace. She felt her heart lighten. Given time, she was sure the girl could be like a sister and she was overjoyed. Maria broke the embrace and said her good-byes. Sophia wished her a safe and happy journey.

Once again alone in the room, Sophia collapsed on the bed. She remained fully clothed and on top of the bed she had made earlier in a sloppy attempt. She didn't have to fight sleep. It overcame her in one quick blink.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking the streets, he had been holding on to a secret hope of not running into any of the maggot fools. He wanted them to leave…well not all of them but he had no control over what they – or she did. But when he saw the spy approach him, he knew there was no way to get out of an encounter.

"Nox, a word with you," Nel said just loud enough to be sure he heard her as she approached him.

He stopped and glared at her. "What?"

She gave him a sideways glance, puffing her cheeks slightly. "My errands have ensured my immediate departure to Arias. I must ask that you escort Sophia to Aquaria in my stead."

He raised his eyebrow. "And why can't one of those maggots do the job?"

He was trying to sound unconcerned. His tone did nothing to fool her. She had been studying him closely since finding the two in the garden. "They have already gone. It would seem that Sophia was unable to sleep last night and was in no condition to travel. Right now she is asleep at the inn. Within an hour she should wake. I do not wish to wake her so you will have to tell her I am sorry." She turned on her heels and walked briskly away before he could argue.

Once she was sure she was out of his sight, she ducked into the grocers and pulled out the device Mirage had given her earlier. She pushed the buttons as directed and it wasn't long before the blonde was looking at her from the screen.

"Is everything set?" Mirage asked with a small smile.

Nel matched her smile. "Yes. I will stay just long enough to be sure things go smoothly before trying to meet up in Peterny."

"Alright," Mirage replied before closing the connection.

Nel tucked the device back into her pouch and set to her mission. She found it amusing to be on a mission of sorts that was not a direction from her queen. Still, Mirage had been persistent and had a way of dragging details from the most unwilling of souls. Mirage had somehow convinced Nel to tell her everything she knew about the reluctant couple. Nel was glad the woman was a friend. Someone like her could be a deadly enemy.

Nel smirked from her hiding place as she watched the street from the window. She had assumed that the man wouldn't wait an hour before treading to the inn. She had been right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What was that all about?" Cliff asked, hanging over Mirage's shoulder. He had started listening in on the conversation the moment the communicator had rung and was now hanging over her shoulder close enough for her to feel his breath. Mirage could swear he had a sixth sense that worked only for situations like these.

"Don't worry about it. You really are too noisy for your own good."

"Whoa!" Roger exclaimed bouncing toward them. Fayt and Maria, who had been out of hearing range, stopped and turned. "Look! Cliff's trying to kiss Mirage!"

Mirage simply shook her head and continued her walk with an amused look on her face.

"What?" Cliff asked innocently. He followed his questions with a few mumbling words – something like 'why didn't I think of that'.

"What are you up too?" Maria's expression only proved she knew that Mirage was up to something.

"Not to worry. Things will come to light within a few days." Mirage didn't wait for a response before walking pass the two teenagers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albel didn't look around as he walked. Before, while stalking the streets he had no destination in mind. With a pending task, he didn't feel the need to stall. Hour or not, he wasn't going to wonder around town like an idiot.

Upon entering the inn, he surveyed the lobby before venturing to the front desk. To his luck, the clerk had stepped out for a short break, leaving the sign-in book vulnerable. Reading the text up-side-down, Albel was quickly able to find the room he sought.

He detested the idea of wasting an hour of his time. He had nowhere to be, nor did he have anything to tend to; but he wasn't fond of just drifting aimlessly either. In his self contradiction, our swordsman would not admit that prior to his run-in with his former enemy; he had been drifting with no destination. Now that he had somewhere to be, he grew impatient.

When he reached the door, he hesitated. He was sure she was asleep. He turned over the idea of waking her. A small guilt hid in his gut. He knew that if there was any reason the girl was sleep deprived, it would be his fault.

Being as quiet as he could, he opened the door and entered the dark room. The door creaked silently behind him as it closed. He stood still long enough for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Before long, her form appeared before him. She was soundly sleeping on the top of the bed, and she was fully clothed. Without a doubt the girl had been exhausted.

His feet found the edge of the bed and he stared down. Her lips were parted slightly to release every sweet breath of sleep she issued. Her eyes moved slightly under her closed lids. She was dreaming.

Her eyes clenched tight for a second before relaxing. She issued a soft moan of distress before rolling over to face his direction. One leg bent to meet her chest; the other remained straight. She shuttered before issuing one word. The word was one he heard clearly. It sent a chill up his spine. Her voice sounded desperate; indicating she was in trouble in her dreams. Still, that one word echoed in his head.

She had called out in her sleep. It was a call for help.

She had said…

his name.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N) Wow, that was a bit of a philosophical chapter. Seems Sophia, Fayt and Maria are dealing with their own personal pains – and well Albel's dealing with being himself. I admit, I like seeing Fayt jealous, but at the same time I didn't want him to keep getting in the way. And I can't take credit for the idea of Mirage and Nel working together on a 'special mission'. Nope, that was my editor's idea. (P.S. she hates to be called my editor…but hey, what good is family if you can't get under their skin every now and then.) :P


	13. Labyrinthine Affections

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Alright, I wrote nearly this entire chapter from Albel's point of view. Hope it turned out OK.

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 13: Labyrinthine Affections

Albel leaned closer to study her face. Her expression hardened. Lines formed on her forehead as she mumbled incoherently. She whimpered again and rolled her back to him. Now she was at the edge of the bed and clutching the blanket.

He placed his claw on the bed and leaned closer; extending his other hand. His fingers came to rest softly on her back. She released another whimper and her whole body tensed under his touch. Testing her response, he applied very little pressure. She tensed more, confirming that she was still engrossed in her dreams. In her dreams she was oblivious to the true owner of the touch she felt.

Something in him cringed. A slow and gradual resentment spread through him for whatever it was haunting her sleep. He harbored a small irrational hatred for the fact he couldn't physically attack what it was she was facing. The only thing he could do was wake her.

"Hey!" he spoke just over a whisper as he applied more pressure to her back.

Her whole body jerked. She gasped and in an attempt to escape an unseen enemy she tried to sit up. Her momentum pushed her up and she swung wildly for the presence that had invaded her thoughts. She was in mid-swing, still too far to land any stray hits on him, when she fell off the bed.

"Ouch."

He blinked a few times and tried to keep his body immobile; but his body betrayed him. Resting both knees on the bed, he grasped the opposite edge and peered down at her. She sat on the floor hugging herself and trying not to shake. She still hadn't noticed that he was there.

He just watched her, unable to speak. She sniffed a few times and fought away her tears. Rubbing her face she moaned lightly. She shook her head and did what she could to relax. He knew it was her ritual to rid any unwanted images that lingered from her nightmare. He had his own ritual and found himself relating to her actions.

She looked around at the floor. "I can't believe I fell out of bed," she said to herself.

He grunted his response. Her eyes darted to his direction and her whole body jerked. She had thought she was alone and was shocked to learn she wasn't. Before she could register who it was looking down at her; her momentum was set in motion. She backed abruptly away from the bed and hit the wall.

"Oww," she breathed holding her head.

"Humph." He tried not to smile. He was successful at holding in his laughter but a smile of amusement still played on his face.

She looked at him with one eye shut. "Huh? Albel…what are you doing here?"

He rose and rested on his knees as she stood. Still holding her head she plopped back on the bed. Lying back, she left her legs to dangle off the side as her hands rested on her midriff.

He looked down at her. "I was told to accompany you to Aquaria."

"Oh."

He couldn't tell if she was disappointed or not. Her voice was still drugged with the residue of sleep. She yawned.

"Humph. Go back to sleep. After no sleep last night and restless sleep today, you will be no good for travel."

She brought herself up on her arms. "No, I'll be fine. I don't think I could sleep right now if I wanted too."

She leaned her head back and looked up at him. She wanted to ask him again why he was there. The explanation he had given her wasn't acceptable – not coming from him. He wasn't the type to just do as told so easily. She had to wonder about his true motives.

"Fine, but if you pass out on the way don't expect me to carry you."

She smiled. She truly looked ridiculous to him. Her angle had her face up-side-down in his view. Odd enough, he had to force his lips not to smile back. When he thought back to how easily it had once been to intimidate her and anger her; he couldn't help but to wonder where along the way things had changed.

His harshness no longer frustrated her as it once had. His nonchalant attitude that once made her frown now made her smile. To make matters worse, he wanted to smile back. He no longer felt the need to pursue her into turning red with frustration. Her smile had become something he wanted to see more then her scowl – though it was still humorous to see the girl angry.

He wanted to hate her for the unexplained feelings he had. He wanted to tell her to go and never come back. He wanted to break her until she wished him dead. But he couldn't. As much as he wanted those things he feared the pain he would feel if any of it came to pass.

He feared her for reasons beyond his grasp. Yet, he clung to thoughts of holding on and never letting go.

Her giggle broke his trance. "What?"

She tried to angle her head to look at him better, but fell back on the bed instead. She giggled more before holding her breath enough to talk. "Sorry, it's just you were staring and I didn't know what to say."

Shaking his head he just stared down at her. He turned to sit on the side of the bed; his legs hanging off the opposite side from hers. After a long while of just laying still, Sophia started to feel uncomfortable at the lingering silence. She sat up and faced his back.

"Are you okay?"

He half turned his head to look toward the head of the bed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. It's just you are really quiet."

He smirked and turned his upper body to face her. "And since when have I been otherwise?"

She smiled meekly. "Well, it's not that. It just seems something is on your mind. Is there something you need to talk about?"

"No."

"Oh, okay," she replied and yawned again.

He sighed so softly she would have missed it if not for the silence that hit hard between them. He leaned back and stretched out on the bed.

She looked at him with confusion. "I thought we were going to Aquaria."

"So eager to leave aren't we?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "N-no, I mean…wasn't that why you came here?"

He rolled his back to her. "We aren't leaving until you've had some decent rest. If that means I must stay here and be certain you sleep then so be it."

She looked down at the back of his head for a moment. A genuine smile crossed her face. She took her shoes off and settled down beside him. Propped on one arm, she leaned over him slightly. She could just see enough of his face to see his eyes were still opened.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Whatever." His tone was surprisingly gentle.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He turned his head to look at her as she lifted her face. Her smile greeted him and he was taken with an impulse to stay in that exact moment. A kiss on the mouth was always something he had viewed as a lover's kiss. But with her, their previous kisses went deeper into realms he was unsure of. But a kiss on the cheek was a true sign of affection. It also hinted at security. She was secure enough around him not to need a kiss back.

Only last night she wasn't secure at all. The girl changed suddenly and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Perhaps Woltar had been wrong. The girl wasn't trying to meet him half way – she was trying to go the whole distance herself.

'_Do I really come across as distant? She is truly a fool to put her own desires behind others. That old man is also a fool. According to him she should feel more insecure and push away. Or, perhaps one day she will push away and all that will linger is a bitter resentment for an undernourished love."_

He growled at himself and his thoughts. Love? Where did that come from?

Her eyes opened wide with shock and she backed away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, it's not that," he grunted.

"Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

He frowned at her. "Did it feel wrong?"

"N-no."

"Then it wasn't. You should have more confidence in yourself."

"Oh, right." She gave him a quick nod as her smile returned.

He rolled his entire body to rest on his back and watched as she lay beside him. She faced him but looked at his arm. Her smile faded and though her expression was relaxed it was evident that something was on her mind.

"What's wrong with you now?" He tried not to sound flustered but his frustration came through regardless.

"Huh? Nothing really. Just thinking, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow at her. He refused to ask her what she was thinking about. He felt that the action of doing so would be hypocritical of him since he was not telling her everything. He could only expect the same response from her.

Despite the fact he wouldn't talk, she did. "It's just that I'm not sure what I'll do when I get back to Aquaria. Really, I'm not sure what I should do or where to go. I just don't feel like I belong anywhere."

Her words struck reality straight into him. Woltar's words came back to haunt him and he saw things for how they were and not how he wanted them to be. She wasn't going to go the whole distance. She would try, that much he knew, but she wouldn't be able to hold on if he didn't give her something to hold on to. She had put her honest efforts into reaching out to him but in the end he would have to reach out too. If he didn't then she would give up.

"Nonsense."

She didn't reply. Her eyes searched his face and he knew she was looking for the true meaning behind his response. All this time he had been confident in his ability to 'mask' himself. All this time he was sure no one would see through. All this time he had been wrong. The girl clearly saw him as others didn't. As naive and foolish as she seemed she was able to detect more meaning in his words.

He put his best effort into the frown he gave her. "Do you really need someone to tell you where you belong?"

She chewed her bottom lip. "I'm not sure there's a way for me to help you understand. When I meet with Fayt and Maria that day a lot of options were set on the table. There's the option of staying in Aquaria. Another proposal was to tag along with Cliff. Mirage wouldn't mind if any of us wanted to go to Klaus under her supervision and a few more things were mentioned. But out of all the options, not one felt like something I would be happy with."

"Bah. Life's not about being happy all the time. You ask too much."

"It's not that I expect to be happy all the time. But I would like to be happy some of the time. Life might not be about being happy all the time, but what's the use in living if there's no joy in it?"

"So, you want to be happy."

She shifted slightly. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want."

He rolled over to face her. "Then what do you plan to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"You can't expect things to just turn out the way you want without putting some effort into it yourself. You have to work for what you want, that's what life is about."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

He watched as she blinked with heavy eyelids. Every time her eyes closed she forced them open again. He fought off guilt as he watched her fight sleep. He was fairly sure she strived to stay awake so not to miss their conversation.

"Don't try to stay awake. It's apparent you are tired."

She stifled another yawn. "Albel, can you do me one favor?"

"What?"

"If you're going to stay then can you wake me up if I start dreaming again?"

"What in your pampered life could you be scared to dream about?"

Her eyes snapped open with a hint of anger. "I know it might seem to you that my troubles haven't been as bad as anything you've been through; but to me it's different. Everyone feels pain in their own way. What happened to me might be nothing to you but to me it was far worse. Just because I haven't been through what you have doesn't mean that I haven't been hurt just as bad."

"Whatever. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up if you disturb me too much. That you can be sure of."

She pouted her lip out at him before rolling over to face the wall.

Looking at her back made him uncomfortable. He realized that he could only push her so far before she backed away. Granted she had waited much longer then anyone else had before she gave up. She proved that she was honestly trying to understand him; but like all humans she had her limits. He couldn't blame her really. As tired as she was she still put up a fight and controlled her frustration.

It was in that moment that our swordsman came to terms with an idea that made him uneasy. He pondered just how easy it would be for him to hold his temper should he have to deal with himself as our lass had. The answers that presented themselves to him were not in his favor.

He took her shoulder and rolled her to her back. A few tears were present on her face. She set to wiping them away.

"Just go to sleep and don't worry," he said in an emotionless tone.

She gave him a lazy smile proving that once again she read more meaning in his words. Somehow she knew he was apologizing. He wasn't sure how she knew and he couldn't help but to feel uneasy.

"Thanks." She brought her hand to rest on his and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.

He watched her sleep for a couple of hours. His thoughts kept him company as her breathing kept him calm. She didn't show any signs of nightmares as she slept. He was almost certain that her peaceful sleep was the result of his presence.

Halfway through the morning she had rolled to face him and he was mildly shocked when she burrowed herself into him. She spent the rest of the time with her head right below his chin and her hands on his chest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sophia sat at the table of the inn's kitchen. She had just finished her meal and was ready to go. She felt like she had spent too much time in bed. In reality she had but at least the last three hours had been refreshing.

She picked her plate up and handed to the maid in the kitchen. Within no time she stood at the entrance of the inn and waited. Albel had told her he had something to do and to wait for him. After he was done he would be back for her and ready to escort.

She almost giggled as she recalled her first moments of waking. She couldn't believe she would be one to snuggle in her sleep. There had been times in the past she had to bunk with Fayt but never once did she cross the invisible line between her side and his. It was just different with Albel. She was more relaxed.

She did giggle at that thought. If she were to tell anyone she was more relaxed around Albel then Fayt they would surely call her insane. Maybe she was insane or maybe not. Emotions never made complete sense anyway.

"What's so funny?"

She looked up to see Albel glaring down at her. "Oh, nothing really."

He grunted. "Fine. Are you ready?"

"Yup."

She followed him to the main street. Once at the intersection a soldier from the Storm Brigade approached Albel.

"Sir, we've done as you wish. The package will be…"

"Good," Albel said cutting the man off. He gave the soldier a crude look causing the man to snap his mouth shut, bow and walk hastily away.

Sophia watched the man leave wondering what that was all about.

"Are you coming or do you plan to stand there all day?" Albel asked in his usual harsh tone.

Sophia glanced down the eastern way, toward Woltar's mansion. She turned to see Albel walking slowly toward the western gate. She sprinted to catch up with him.

"Albel, wait. Aren't we supposed to go to Aquaria?"

He looked down at her with a frown. "There's something else to take care of first."

They were getting closer to the western exit. He was taking her to Airyglyph and not Aquaria. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he needed to do but she was curious why he was taking her with him. He could have left her in Kirlsa.

"What about the others? Aren't they expecting us?"

"Those maggots can wait."

"Um, okay." She decided against further questions. She would just wait and see what was going on when they got to the Airyglyph.

He had been acting strange all morning. She tried her best to suppress her worrisome nature as she followed him through the Traum Mountains. He had told her to have more confidence in herself. The least she could do was try.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Cliff, just get Mirage for me." Nel's anger was evident through the communicator in his hand.

"Ah, come on babe. You can tell me what's going on. What are you and Mirage up to anyway?"

"That," Mirage said snatching the communicator from him, "is for us to know and you to find out."

Mirage moved away from Cliff through the streets of Peterny. She waited a while, fairly sure she had lost the man. "Alright, status report."

Nel's expression softened. "They are headed to Airyglyph."

"Airyglyph? I wonder what that is about."

"Who's headed to Airyglyph?"

Mirage snapped her head around to find Roger. Right behind the boy stood Cliff complete with goofy grin and all.

"Oh bother. Nel, there might be a change in plans. I'm coming back that way."

"Yeah, we're all coming," Cliff interjected.

"That's right, we can't let you go alone. Men have to protect the ladies."

Mirage sighed. "Why don't you head on to Airyglyph and find out what you can. The three of us will be there soon."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We are talking about Cliff and Roger."

"Hey!" Cliff yelled at the communicator. "What's that supposed to mean. Why won't you just tell us what's going on."

Mirage ignored him. "Just be glad Fayt and Maria are on their mission. I think between you and me we can keep these two clowns in line."

Nel smiled. "So be it. I'll see you in Airyglyph."

The communication ended and Mirage put the device away. "Come on guys."

Cliff and Roger followed the blonde out of the southern exit.

"Aren't you going to tell us what this is all about?"

"You'll have to find out when we get there."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N) I'll leave you all to wonder what's up with going to Airyglyph. Thanks for all the reviews! And if this has inspired anyone then that's great – never thought I could do that :) This story's ended up longer then I thought it would, but that's a good thing.


	14. Words and Meanings

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Alright, it's sad to see this story end but it just came out that way – so here's the last chapter. I know, I'm supposed to be updating The Untold Story, but this one took over. And I know he'll never read this but I'm going to send out a Thank You to my (non) friend Cancer for helping with ideas…(lol)

Dialog – "Blah"

Thoughts – '_Blah_'

**Bitter-Sweet Motivations**

Chapter 14: Words and Meanings

Nel exited the castle with little trouble. Only a few short months ago the task would have been all but impossible. A few months ago the countries were still at war and the security was tight. Today the security was minimum and access was easy.

Even getting into the Kings conference chamber and out undetected was easy.

She hadn't walked the streets long before she spotted Mirage. Dusk was settling in on the castle and it had been a full day. She had a lot to tell Mirage. She had learned something very interesting while spying on the King, but she doubted it was information to tell Cliff or Roger. Those two had a way of taking information and blowing it out of proportion.

Mirage composed herself in her normal fashion. Her voice didn't once betray her eagerness to know what Nel had learned. "Perhaps we should reserve rooms for the night."

Nel shifted her glance between Cliff and Roger. "That would be a wise thing to do."

Mirage handled the whole transaction of getting the rooms. She escorted Cliff and Roger to the room they were sharing before guiding Nel to the room they would be sharing. She gave one last glance down the hall before closing the doors.

Nel watched her and waited for the signal to talk.

Mirage leaned on the door. "I believe the walls have ears." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Nel grinned. She could have guessed that the guys would try to listen in. After all their travels together some things became common knowledge. Nel moved to the window and pointed out with a questioning look.

Mirage smiled and nodded. Following the red head, they both deftly climbed the outer wall. Nel was only slightly impressed with the Klausian. She had seen enough to know the woman had what it took to be a top notch spy.

Once they were on the roof they scanned the streets below. There was an hour until sunset and the whole area was doused in an orange hue.

"They're in the castle aren't they?"

"Yes," Nel responded in a low tone. Even the roof might not provide the privacy they wanted so both kept their voices down.

"And what did you find out?"

The small mischievous smile on Mirage's face caused Nel to chuckle lightly. She was truly a woman who could get things done; but was just a curious as Cliff. Nel couldn't help but to wonder if all of her race were the same way.

"It would seem that Albel put in a rather odd formal request with the King," Nel responded vaguely to keep an air of mystery going for just a bit longer.

"Oh?"

"It would seem he requested noblecy."

"Noblecy?"

"Albel requested that the King take into consideration to deem someone a noble."

Mirage looked at the castle again before turning back to Nel. "Interesting. During the time I was watching over Ameena I did a lot of reading about Aquarian and Glyphian culture. That is quite a request to make."

"Yes it is."

Mirage smiled at Nel's tact. She would not divulge anymore information without a push. Mirage admired that about Nel. "And who is it he requested this for?" She asked though she had a good idea of who it would be.

Nel matched Mirage's mischievous smile. "Sophia."

"Well then," Mirage replied. "That leaves us with only one option. We'll have to go see the King first thing in the morning."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sophia couldn't help but to feel abandoned. She had followed Albel to Airyglyph and even into the castle just to have him part ways with her. He had left her in the care of a maid but it didn't help her to feel any better.

He hadn't talked to her much during the trip. She would try to start a conversation but his responses were always short. He wasn't rude or mean; but he didn't seem to want to talk much either. She tried not to let it bother her. It was evident that something was on his mind.

One thing she had learned was that everyone needed their own space. Each had to deal with their own problems in their own ways. He always dealt with his silently. She tried not to worry about him. It was clear that something weighed on his mind.

Nothing he said gave her any indication why he had brought her along. She had eaten her dinner and had decided that she would visit the tower. It was a place she had found a short while back and so far her favorite place on the planet. The gardens of Aquaria came in a close second.

She circled the tower, taking in the scene from all angles. Aquaria was the holy country and therefore held a certain majestic feel. The whole country was beautiful. With Airyglyph it was like the beauty rested hidden for those who tried to find. But she had found it and had fallen instantly in love with it.

She had made it halfway around the circle when something caught her attention. Two distant figured were walking on the roof of the inn. If not for the trademark scarf of one and braid of the other, the distance would have concealed their identities.

Now she was curious. She didn't understand why she was there but to see them added to the mystery of it all. Well, if she wanted answers the best thing to do was to go and ask. She still had half an hour until sun down and even then the time wasn't late.

Besides, she had enough sleep for the time being. She was wide awake and decided a trip was what she needed. The maid had told her she would be back in the morning to help. The maid's behavior was odd but Sophia didn't say anything for fear of sounding rude. All she had to do was be sure she was back in the room provided before morning.

That wouldn't be a problem. She wasn't tired now but she did intend to get some decent sleep tonight. After all the chaos over the last few days, she needed a good nights rest.

She set down the stairs with the inn as a destination. Something was going on and she would get to the bottom of it. Albel's behavior and now more show up in the town. Yes, something was going on and she wanted to know what it was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure they are in there?" Roger whispered.

"Yeah, I saw them go in myself. They sure are quiet."

Giving up on pressing his ear to the wood, Roger sat on the floor. "Maybe they just made it look like they went in. They are pretty sneaky." He was tired. They had been listening at the door for what felt like hours.

Cliff perked up a little. "You're telling me. Mirage can be so sneaky sometimes it's scary. She's worse then me at times…Hey, I bet they aren't in the room."

"So, what do we do now?"

Cliff scratched his head and sat on the floor with his back to the door. "Beats me. Doesn't look like we'll be getting any answers for a while."

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, Cliff."

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"We went through all of that and we still don't know," Roger said with his ears drooping.

"Know what?"

Both Roger and Cliff immediately jumped to their feet and stood at attention. Sophia couldn't help but to laugh. She had come to the inn to see why Mirage and Nel were there but she hadn't expected to see Roger and Cliff sitting on the floor.

"S-Sophia! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Cliff." Sophia tried to stifle her laugh the best she could.

"Hey, Lady Phia! Watcha doin' here?"

"Oh, I came to see why you were here. Well, not you two. I didn't even know you were here. I came to see what Mirage and Nel were doing on the ro…"

"What we're doing?" Nel asked promptly interrupting Sophia as she opened the door.

Nel stepped out of the room and gave Mirage space to exit behind her. "Hello, Sophia. How are you?" Mirage asked as if she had no idea she would run into Sophia in Airyglyph.

"I'm okay, but…"

"Good," Nel said wrapping her arm around Sophia's shoulders and guiding her down the hall. "How about some hot cider?"

"Yes, the restaurant downstairs makes good hot cider," Mirage echoed.

Cliff and Roger stood glued in place and watched the three disappear.

"What just happened?" Roger looked up, clearly confused.

"That is lesson one for 'female comprehension'. No matter what, it's best not to try to understand them."

Roger nodded in agreement and put on his best serious face. The lines he had formed in his composer quickly melted to a look of confusion. "I still don't get it."

"Ah, don't try. I don't know about you but hot cider sounds good about now."

Roger followed Cliff. If his tail was any longer it would have dragged the ground. "I don't see what cider has to do with it either."

Sophia wasn't given any time to argue before she was sat down at a table with a glass of steaming apple cider in front of her. She simply smiled and watched as Mirage and Nel passed meaningless conversation between each other. They were shortly joined by Cliff and Roger.

"Um, excuse me." She had spoken just loud enough to get their attention but not shout. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Nel and Mirage gave her questioning looks. Roger and Cliff passed their looks between Nel and Mirage.

"You don't know?" Nel asked softly.

"Know what?"

Mirage rested her hand on Sophia's shoulder. "I'm sorry but it's not our place to tell. You might have to wait until morning."

Sophia sipped her drink. She could tell that between the five of them only Mirage and Nel knew what was going on. But that did not explain why she had to wait.

"Alright, then what are you doing here?"

Nel shifted her eyes across the table to Mirage. "I…had business here in Airyglyph."

Sophia looked at Nel with a small smirk. "Business? Um, what kind of business?"

Nel shook her head. "I need to see the King tomorrow on orders."

Sophia nodded slowly. "And why is everyone else here?"

"We came to aid Nel should she need us," Mirage replied.

"No way, we came to see what was going on!" Roger exclaimed.

Cliff quickly nudged him under the table. "Roger," he whispered into the Menodix's ear. "If we play along they might tell us what's going on."

Roger's ears perked. "Yeah! Business with the King," he said with too much enthusiasm.

Mirage and Nel both gave the boy a cold stare. Cliff smiled trying to cover for Roger. "You got to ignore him. He's had too much caffeine."

Mirage shook her head slightly before turning to Sophia. "It's getting dark. Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"

"Yeah. I should be getting back."

Nel stood at the same time Sophia did. "I can walk with you."

"Oh, there's no need. It's not too far. Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night."

Once Sophia had left, Cliff gave the two remaining women a cocky smile. "Well?"

Mirage smiled softly and tilted her head toward him. Her eyes remained fixed on Nel. "Cliff's right."

His smile widened in anticipation. He was sure playing along had gotten him exactly what he wanted.

"I suppose you're right," Nel responded before draining her cup. She sat her empty cup beside Mirage's. "It _is_ late and way passed Roger's bed time."

Cliff's jaw dropped. "Whoa! Hold up."

"Yes, Cliff." Mirage stood beside Nel.

"What about filling us in?"

"Well…" Mirage started.

Nel took over. "There's no real information to give. Things have been set in motion and it all depends on Sophia now."

Cliff stood, leaving Roger to sit and watch the whole scenario in confusion.

"At least tell me what you know," Cliff called as the two walked away. When his response came in the form of silence he turned to Roger. "Come on squirt. I guess we'll have to wait."

Roger jumped down from his seat and followed Cliff. "That's the last time I listen to you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As confused as she was, Sophia was surprised at how easily sleep had claimed her. In a blink the morning sun had surfaced. She had just sat up in bed when the door to her room crept open.

Instinctively she pulled the blanket up to her chin to cover the night gown she wore. Her tension eased slightly when she saw the maid from yesterday enter.

"Good morning, miss."

"Good morning," Sophia replied watching the maid cross the room.

"I do hope your night was a pleasant one."

Sophia nodded as the maid neared the bed. The girl wasn't much older then she was.

"That is good to hear. Now, the Lady has a big day ahead. My services are at your disposal." She bent over and placed a box on the foot of the bed.

Sophia paled. "W-what's that?" She didn't need to ask. She knew immediately what it was.

The maid smiled oblivious to Sophia's nervousness. "It was sent for your use."

"By who?" Sophia demanded in a quiet harsh voice.

The maid blinked in surprise. "Why by Lord Albel. Who else?"

"He…he can't be serious." Sophia threw the covers off; knocking the box off the bed.

The maid reacted quickly to retrieve the contents and replace them in the box. "Miss?" She looked up in time to see Sophia reach the door. "Miss?"

Sophia flung the door open and padded down the hall with bare feet. At the moment she was chilled as the cold seeped through the thin gown. She ignored it as she focused on her destination. She wasn't going to stop until she had set things straight.

When she reached his door she didn't stop to knock. With the same force she had used on her own door, she swung his door open. As the wood hit the stone wall with a dull thud, his gaze met hers.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed. Obviously he had wakened not long ago.

"What?" he asked harshly as he rubbed his face with his good hand.

"_What_? Don't 'what' me." She was surprised at her own calmness.

He lowered his hand and gave her a droggy smirk. "Do you always rush into a man's room in your gown?"

She blushed partly from embarrassment and partly from anger. "Don't change the subject."

"Oh? And what subject is that?"

She reached behind without looking and pushed the door closed. It was bad enough she had walked through the castle in her night gown. If anyone were to pass by then the whole scenario would surly be misinterpreted.

"What do you think?" She pointed behind her and towards her room. "What was that about?"

He yawned and shook his head. "What is what about?" His voice was surprisingly calm.

She balled both fist at her side. She wasn't sure if he was playing games with her or if he was truly trying to think through the sleep that remained in him.

"That box. Really, what's going on Albel?"

"That," he responded standing up, "should be evident."

For the first time she noticed how he was dressed. His night time attire consisted of slacks with a pull string tie at the waist and nothing else. She felt her checks flush again.

"I…" She swallowed hard. "I don't understand."

He cocked his head to the side. "What is there not to understand?"

She took a small step toward him. "Do you know exactly what's in that box?"

"I'm not a moron."

"Okay then. Tell me what it is in that box."

He locked his eyes on hers. "It's your reason to stay."

She released her fist and shifted her eyes; trying to read his face. "My reason? How is _that_ dress my reason?"

Looking at him she knew the answer. She pieced it all together in one swift thought. He must have seen the realization in her eyes. He kept himself from responding as he crossed his arms and waited.

Her head started to spin. She swallowed hopelessly trying to moisten her dry mouth. She didn't understand how he could just assume she would so easily go along with it. Inside the box was the dress that had been meant for Ameena's wedding. She could still recall the beautifully scripted words on the card attached.

_Please accept my deepest apologies. This dress was designed to symbolize a happy day. A wondrous day in Ameena's life. When time comes for you to wed, I pray to Apris that this gown will bring you the same joy every bride should bare._

_Sincere apologies and best wishes._

_Millon Leffeld_

Albel didn't know her at all. How could he _assume_ she wouldn't argue? He hadn't even asked. He practically told her. Did he always have to be in control? Was it his way or no way?

But she knew she could reject him. He had to know this too. She begun to wonder if it was his need to be in control or could it possibly be he feared rejection. Everyone feared rejection. Surely he felt the same way…didn't he?

She wasn't sure how to feel. Part of her wanted to walk away in anger but she hesitated.

"You could have asked."

He arched one eyebrow. "And what would you have said?"

"I…I don't know." She looked down, unable to meet his stare.

Our young lass was raging a mental war. She was torn between the fairy tale she had dreamt of and the reality she faced. She had dreamt of romance and roses but real life provided harshness and thorns. She doubted herself more then anything else. She wondered if growing up meant losing dreams long imagined.

He turned his back to her. "Bah."

She looked up to see his thin golden hair hang loosely down his bare back.

"You have been nothing but trouble from the day we met," he said over his shoulder.

That's when the understanding of his words finally seeped into her. All the times he had been calling her trouble was a way for him to admit his feelings. In his own way it was a confession. Something dark lurked in him and it prevented him from words. The same words she had been longing to hear were sealed from his lips. He was trying – she could see how hard he tried. Her heart jumped as she stretched her fingers to touch him.

He flinched slightly under her touch. She allowed her palm to press on his back as his hair hung between her fingers. She brought her other hand up and gently wrapped it around his arm. She pulled slightly, begging him to turn without words. He answered by slowly turning. In his eyes was a hint of worry. It was faint but detectable.

She didn't stare long at his eyes. She couldn't. Her vision was beginning to blur from fresh tears. Instead of wiping them, she allowed them to flow as she reached both hands out. She embraced him as she rested her head on his chest. Her breath remained even as a steady stream of tears ran down her cheeks.

He kept his arms slack for a while before returning her embrace. She sighed, clearing her throat. She tightened her hold around him.

"Albel…" She paused and took a deep breath. "I love you too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the years to follow our lass was able to open our swordsman up to her more. In public he always referred to her as his wife; in private he called her trouble. On rare occasions the words she could easily say would escape his lips in the dark of night.

Now the hour grows late and my story is drawing to an end. My story may be over but the tale is true. For this is how my parents met. This is the tale of how your grandparents fell in love.

This is a story of a young lass, a reluctant swordsman and the bitter-sweet motivations that brought them together.

The End.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(A/N) If you are wondering – I watch way too many Disney movies. That last section is something I've had since near the beginning of this story. Well, I hope you liked.


End file.
